A Suitor for Morgana
by SaraBethie
Summary: When Uther decides that it is time for Morgana to settle down and marry, she has her own opinion on the matter. Merlin struggles watching Morgana be wooed, knowing that he can never be open with his feelings toward her. Will Morgana choose a life of normalcy to keep her magic hidden? Takes place during Season 3, after my short story, "There is Another Way".
1. Magic and Marriage

_*Please Read*_

_For any of my followers who read my story, "There is Another Way", this is the sequel, and I am so excited to finally start on this one! I was going to wait and finish my Robin Hood story, but I like being able to work on both at the same time, plus I have a short attention span. =P Anyway, I would STRONGLY recommend that you read, or at least scan, my other fan fiction story for Merlin before reading this one. But I can do a brief synopsis for you if you want. _

_This story takes place during Season 3, shortly after my last chapter for Merlin ended. I chose to have Merlin reveal his magic to Morgana during the poisoning scene in Season 2, but instead of Merlin poisoning her, she decides to sacrifice herself for Camelot and drinks the poison on her own free will. Morgause does take Morgana and tries to convince her that the two would make a powerful team. Morgana struggles with wanting to develop her magic but is not convinced that Morgause is the solution to her problems. So, to make a long story short, Morgause places a spell on Morgana that turns her against everyone in Camelot. Her actions mirror the Morgana we see in Episodes 1 and 2 of Season 3, but Merlin is able to reverse the spell on her, restoring her to her formal self. The two make amends and Morgana decides to stay in Camelot. I've always toyed with the idea that Merlin and Morgana could have fallen in love if circumstances had been different, so I like to bring up that element a lot with these two. My last story ended on a bit of a romantic note with them, and I'd like to further develop their relationship with this short story. _

_I always wondered why Morgana never had suitors. Arthur had plenty of episodes centered around girls, which played out beautifully for the Arthur/Gwen love story. So I thought it would be fun to show a jealous Merlin for a change. :) I'm not an expert on medieval history, but I tried to do some research on titles, medieval names, and the lands around Camelot. The whole rank system still confuses me as far as who could marry whom. I'm open to suggestions if any of you guys/girls are more experienced history buffs than I am! _

_Also, I like to keep my stories as clean as possible, especially considering the show is more family-friendly. Just so you know. _

_Sorry for the rambling. Hope you enjoy, and please comment so that I know you're reading the story. :) _

_-Sara _

* * *

Gwen hummed as she walked up the steps to Morgana's room. It was a crisp, autumn morning, and everyone in the castle seemed to be in a lighter mood. She gently pushed open the door. She hated waking Morgana, especially since the King's ward had been sleeping so much better in the last few months.

"Morgana?" she asked softly as she closed the door. When she received no response, Gwen decided to call out one more time. "Morgana?" Thinking she must be in a deeper sleep than usual, Gwen tiptoed over to arrange a few items in Morgana's wardrobe. When she glanced toward the bed, a surprising site met her eyes. Morgana wasn't there.

* * *

"Merlin, it's hopeless!"

"No, it's not. See, just hold your hand a little more tightly and push it out."

Morgana furrowed her brow and closed her eyes. "That's it, keep concentrating. Oh, and pull up your arm a little bit, especially when you want to lift the object. See, it's working!" Merlin smiled satisfactorily as the twig she had been focusing on for the past two hours was finally beginning to move upward.

Merlin was giving Morgana lessons on how to improve her magic skills, something that had been going on for the past few months since her return. She had been doing well, except that today she seemed to be struggling with levitating inanimate objects.

"Merlin, my head hurts. I don't think I could lift that stick one more inch off the ground."

"Alright, it's time to take a break anyway. You must be exhausted."

Morgana lowered her sore arm and rubbed it. "I don't know how many more hours of sleep I can afford to keep losing. But it's been worth it," she quickly added.

"Has it?"

"Yes, you're a good teacher. I think I can give up a few hours of sleep once in awhile for lessons that I know I won't get anywhere else."

The lessons didn't occur every day, but whenever he had a chance Merlin would show Morgana different magic skills and teach her incantations, mostly in the wooded outskirts near Camelot. Since it was risky, they had been meeting sometimes at night or very early in the morning.

Morgana suddenly looked alarmed. "Merlin, it's beginning to get light out. What time do you suppose it is?"

Merlin stood. "It's dawn already? I guess I lost track of time. I better get you back."

"We must have been out here for at least three hours-I can't believe I got so little accomplished this time." Morgana brushed herself off and walked ahead of Merlin.

"Hey, wait!" Merlin quickened his pace so that he was walking side-by-side with her. "You got a lot accomplished today-don't be so hard on yourself. You're getting better each time."

"I could barely lift a twig off the ground."

"That's because it was your first time. You'll see-it will get easier."

"I hope so."

"Thank you for letting me teach you these past few months."

"I should be the one thanking you-who was I going to ask, Gaius?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't be getting up in the middle of the night for teaching anything."

"By the way, does he know what you're doing?"

"Haven't told him yet-he's always telling me to be careful when it comes to showing you magic anyway, so I didn't want to worry him."

"He always is so cautious when it comes to my powers. I wonder why."

"Gaius is just concerned. He doesn't want Uther finding out."

"Well, we better hurry back before Uther finds out I'm missing."

Merlin cringed. "Right."

Morgana looked furtively around before she dashed up to her room. Hopefully Gwen hadn't been up yet. She quickly closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like she had gotten off easy this time.

"There you are!"

Morgana jumped at the sight of Gwen rushing toward her. "I was so worried when I didn't find you in your bed earlier. Where were you? And…you're dressed!"

"I'm sorry Gwen-I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. I was out strolling the gardens. I should have left a note…"

"No, no. I'm just a little surprised. You've never done anything like this before. I thought you were sleeping better."

"Oh, I am. I was just feeling a bit restless this morning. I think the walk helped."

"Alright then-do you want to change out of those clothes?"

Morgana glanced down at her hem, which was completely drenched in mud. "Yes, judging by the looks of this dress I probably should."

"I already laid out your attire for today. Will this do?" Gwen held out Morgana's emerald gown that she always looked so stunning in.

"Yes, that's fine."

"I thought you should look your best-although you always do-when you see the King later today."

"Oh? And why do I need to look so special today in particular? I see Uther every day."

"Yes, but Uther has requested your presence this morning. I was instructed that you were to see him as soon as your preparations for this morning were finished."

Morgana popped a grape into her mouth, then made a face after discovering it was too sour. "My presence is requested by Uther? I wonder what I could have done now," she said, smirking at Gwen.

"You've done nothing-you know how much he cares for you."

"Well, this should be interesting." Morgana disappeared behind her dressing boudoir and slowly exhaled. She could only hope that her meeting with Uther had nothing to do with her lessons in magic.

* * *

"Morgana!" Uther exclaimed as he held out his arms to her.

"My lord," Morgana said in response as she kissed his cheeks. Uther led her to a chair to be seated.

"And for what reason have I been summoned? I was told that you requested my presence."

Uther appeared to be slightly more enthusiastic than usual as he paced the floor. "Why, I wanted to see you, of course!"

"We see each other every day."

"Do I need a reason to request a special audience with you? But now that you mention it, there is a small matter I wish to speak with you on." Uther stopped pacing and looked directly at Morgana.

Morgana inwardly flinched. She hoped it was anything but a passing rumor that she had been seen with Merlin.

"Marriage."

Morgana jumped. "Marriage?"

Uther shook his head. "I spoke too hastily…." he appeared more agitated as he sat down next to her. "What I mean is, have you ever given the idea of…marriage…any thought?"

Morgana's mind raced. Where was this possibly going? "I can't say that I have…recently. Why?"

Uther coughed and raised his goblet to his lips. "Well…I've been thinking on the matter for quite some time…"

"You're getting married?"

"Um, no," he laughed nervously. "I've been thinking of marriage for…you."

Morgana stood, unable to wipe the shocked expression off her face. "For me?"

"Well, yes. You're of age, and frankly I don't know what's been holding you back all these years. You're a beautiful young woman now, Morgana. No longer a child."

"But Sire, I have no desire to marry."

"Morgana, this isn't about what you desire. You must think of your future. An alliance with a man of influential power would be of great importance to you."

"I have to respectfully disagree. Since when has it been so important that I marry?"

"Morgana, it's expected!"

"Expected of whom?"

"Your friends…the citizens of Camelot. Surely you can't mean that you haven't at least thought of an alliance for yourself?"

"No, it's just that I never thought I would be forced into something I didn't want to do, especially by you."

"Many girls younger than you have been given away in marriage and haven't behaved in such a childish way."

Morgana's face grew warm and her cheeks took on a pinkish glow. "So has my husband already been chosen for me?"

Uther paused and looked away. "The eldest son of the Duke of Aylesbury will arrive later this afternoon."

"Then I have no choice."

"All I ask is that you be civil to Erwan-his father and I are old friends."

"Erwan?" Morgana repeated the name in a mocking tone.

"Morgana, he won't be the first of suitors I am sure, but I would appreciate your cooperation. If I had my way, your first suitor wouldn't be…the son of a Duke." Uther's harsh expression softened as he scanned Morgana's face.

"Beggars can't be choosers, after all, unless you would rather have me marry into lower rank?" she said spitefully. "That would be shocking of you. I suppose I'm not good enough for Arthur?"

"Arthur?" A fleeting look of panic crossed Uther's face. "Yes, I suppose you two do have a special relationship."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I wasn't serious. You of all people should know that Arthur and I would kill each other."

"Morgana, it was not my intention to offend you." Uther rose and gently took her by the shoulders. "I want to see your position raised even higher, of course! If you only knew…" Uther trailed off.

"Knew what?" Morgana crossed her arms and backed away, looking more like a petulant child than a grown woman.

"Nothing…I only meant to say, you deserve every luxury that a princess would receive."

"Will that be all then?" Morgana turned as Uther held out his arms to embrace her.

Uther paused briefly before speaking again, and when he did, his voice had lost any trace of tenderness. "Yes, that is all. But Morgana…"

Morgana paused at the door.

"You will be here to greet Erwan whether you wish to or not. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, you have made yourself perfectly clear." Morgana shut the door rather forcefully behind her.


	2. Erwan

"How DARE he!"

"Morgana?" Gwen jumped in surprise as Morgana burst into her chambers.

"Uther's an arrogant…pigheaded…"

"What happened?" Gwen hurried over to her.

"He's intolerable!"

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Uther wants me off his hands-it appears I've been a burden to him."

"What?"

"He wants me to marry. My first suitor is arriving today."

"And Uther's just told you this now?"

"Yes-sprung it on me is a better word."

Gwen folded her hands, bringing them up to her lips. "Did you get angry?"

Morgana paused. "Yes-very."

"Morgana, you must be careful."

"Why? I won't be ordered to marry anyone! The subject of marriage was never brought up before by Uther, so why now?"

"I'm sure he's only concerned for your welfare-many girls younger than you have been given away in marriage."

"Are you defending him?" Morgana's eyes took on a challenging gleam.

"No! No…I'm just saying…I'm sure Uther is thinking only of you."

"That's what he told me-that his concern is for my future. But I don't believe it…he's intent on an alliance with a neighboring kingdom. I know it."

"Who is your suitor?"

"He is not my suitor!" Morgana burst out angrily. "I-I'm sorry, Gwen. Forgive me."

"It's alright-you're upset."

"His name is Erwan. He's the son of a Duke."

"Oh."

"He'll be arriving later this afternoon. Uther has commanded that I be there to greet him."

"And you're thinking of not going?"

"It would give me no greater pleasure than to give Sir Erwan an icy reception."

"Morgana…Uther will be very angry with you."

"I don't care."

"You should. Please, Morgana."

Morgana sighed as she pulled her curtain back to gaze outside. "I suppose I must."

* * *

"What's all the excitement about?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled on his ceremonial robe.

"A visitor will be arriving in Camelot this afternoon. My father wishes him to be greeted formally."

"Oh, who's the visitor?"

"I don't know…some duke's son. Erwan's his name, I think. I'm not really sure what his business is in Camelot."

"Your father didn't tell you?"

Arthur looked perturbed. "No. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Huh, you're bothered that your father didn't tell you." Merlin smirked.

"Just…go back to doing….whatever it is you were doing." Arthur stormed out.

"I'm on it!" Merlin called out after him. His triumph over Arthur made his chores go a little faster.

* * *

Merlin walked down with Arthur as the entire court assembled at the foot of the stairs to greet Sir Erwan. Merlin stole a glance over at Morgana. He had loved spending time with her the past few weeks, showing her magic and how to cultivate it. She was doing so well, too. He tried to catch her eye, but she seemed intent as she stared straight ahead at the small party that was getting closer. She seemed almost sullen-Merlin could tell by the pout of her lower lip. Uther was especially stiff with both arms rigid on both sides. Merlin wondered if Morgana and he had had another fight-based on their body language they were hesitant to make any kind of contact.

Merlin snapped back to attention. Sir Erwan and his party were getting closer. He wondered exactly what his purpose in Camelot was. Uther stepped forward as the party halted and Erwan, at least that's who Merlin assumed it was, began to dismount. From what Merlin could see, he was short with a wiry build. He looked almost sickly with his pale skin and light brown hair, which laid on his head in matted curls. Merlin smiled to himself-Arthur and Erwan were like night and day in the physical sense.

"Erwan, it is so good to see you." Uther patted the young man on both shoulders.

"You-you too, Sire," Erwan stuttered. "Uh, my father brings gifts." Erwan awkwardly pointed over to a horse laden with wrapped presents.

"He is too kind. I am sorry your father was unable to make the journey. This is my son, Arthur. You both were just infants when you were last in each other's company."

"Sir Erwan, it's an honor." Arthur nodded his head.

"Likewise, Prince Arthur."

"And now, I would like to introduce you to my lovely ward, the Lady Morgana."

Erwan squinted and seemed to be looking past Morgana. "It's…uh…lovely to make your acquaintance, Lady M-Morgana," he said as he took hold of Gwen's hand.

"Oh, no! I am not Lady Morgana!" Gwen said, horrified. "This is the Lady Morgana."

Merlin and Arthur both held their hands to their mouths as they observed the situation. It was all Merlin could do to restrain himself from laughing hysterically, especially seeing the look of disgust on Morgana's face.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I do apologize. Hold on…hold on." Erwan fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles. "There, that's better. So _you're _the Lady Morgana, right?"

Morgana looked slightly amused. "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She stiffly held out her hand to him.

Paling as he received her hand, Erwan looked down as if unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he brought her hand upward and kissed it. Morgana quickly pulled away.

"Well…I am honored…no…flattered….to….have the privilege….uh…." Erwan awkwardly stumbled over his words and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Erwan!" Uther surprisingly came to the rescue. "You must be tired. You must be shown to your quarters so you can rest."

"Why y-yes. I am rather tired."

"Good…good. I look forward to seeing you at the banquet this evening."

Erwan nodded, then cast another glance at Morgana before following a servant up the stairs.

* * *

"Ha! Now _that _was funny," Merlin said as he caught up to Morgana, who was headed toward her chambers.

"What was?" she asked tersely.

"Erwan…he's so…so…"

"Clumsy."

"Yes! That's the word I'm looking for. Wonder what he's doing here."

Morgana remained silent as she kept a steady pace.

"Slow down!" Merlin practically had to run to keep up with her. "You alright?"

"Is it really wise for us to be seen out in the open like this?" Morgana suddenly halted and turned toward Merlin, her eyes flashing.

"What? There's no one here. Who's to see us?"

"No, but someone could walk down the hallway any minute."

"Oh, you're ashamed to be seen talking to me?" Merlin looked crestfallen.

"No! It's just…we need to be careful, that's all."

"What's changed since this morning? We always talk…like this."

"Merlin, I need to be alone right now." Morgana stopped outside her door, her arms crossed.

"Sure…fine." Merlin curtly nodded and briskly walked away. He stomped directly to Gaius's apothecary as he tried to figure out what exactly could have gone wrong between Morgana and him. Was she mad that her levitation lesson didn't go as smoothly as she would have hoped? As he entered the apothecary, he marched straight past Gaius and up to his room.

"Merlin, anything wrong?" Gaius called out.

"No." Sure enough, Merlin heard the familiar shuffle of Gaius's feet as he came in to check on him anyway, as usual.

"By the sour expression on your face, I'd say there is," he said as he sat down next to Merlin.

"It's nothing…nothing important, that is," Merlin sighed and decided to open up to the physician, who had become like a father to him. "It's just that Morgana…I thought our friendship was growing. But just a minute ago she seemed almost angry with me."

"Merlin, did it ever occur to you that sometimes people need to be left alone? Perhaps Morgana was tired. You're fortunate she is so kind to you. Not many in her position would treat you with as much respect as she does."

"No…but she was so…distant. I can't put my finger on it."

"And did you notice this behavior before or after Sir Erwan arrived in Camelot?"

"After…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Merlin, Uther confided with me this morning that Erwan is here in Camelot solely for Morgana."

"What? Why…" Merlin trailed off as the truth finally began to dawn on him.

"Yes, Merlin. Uther intends Erwan to be a suitor for Morgana."

"Oh."

"So, does it make sense now why Morgana was sullen?"

"I suppose so…I mean, Sir Erwan isn't exactly…charming."

"Precisely. And knowing Morgana, she fought with Uther over the matter."

"Hmm," Merlin absently muttered.

"Merlin, I should warn you."

"What…why?"

"You've gotten very attached to Morgana. I've seen your relationship rapidly progressing since her return. You know that nothing can come of it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked defensively.

"You know exactly what I mean. You need to stop entertaining romantic thoughts of you and Morgana."

"But I'm not-"

"Merlin, I think we both know that you are."

Merlin remained silent as Gaius stood to leave. "Just think on what I've said. Uther desires for Morgana to make a highly advantageous match. He would have you hanged if he even caught wind of any attachment between the two of you."

Of course, Merlin knew Gaius was right. But how he hated to admit it. Would this mean an end to his lessons with Morgana? Straightening, he realized something else.

It would mean an end to their friendship.


	3. The Banquet

"No sign of him yet," Gwen muttered softly to Morgana as they circled throughout the banquet hall.

"He'll be here." Morgana smiled wryly. "But maybe he'll mistake you for me again. Then I might not have to say a word to him all night. Let's hope he forgets his spectacles."

Gwen could barely restrain herself from laughing. "Yes, I could see that happening. He did seem…nice. Just a bit awkward, perhaps?"

"A bit?"

"Well, quite a bit then."

Morgana's smile instantly vanished as Uther entered the room and made his way to the feasting table. "Erwan can't be too far behind now."

"Morgana, will you be alright sitting next to Uther?"

"I'll have to be, but I'll put off the encounter for as long as possible."

Gwen smiled sympathetically and turned to see Arthur entering, with Merlin close behind.

"What did Arthur say when you told him?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't tell him…. I didn't really have the chance."

"Oh. But surely you found the time to mention it to Merlin."

Morgana's cheeks flushed slightly. "Why would I find the time to tell Merlin if couldn't tell Arthur?"

"Morgana, I think we both know."

"Really Gwen, I don't know what you're talking about…oh!" she suddenly exclaimed as someone from behind bumped her arm, causing her to spill some of her wine on her gown.

Morgana flinched when she saw who the guilty culprit was. Erwan stood before her, trembling like a puppy who had disobeyed his master.

"L-lady M-Morgana. I am s-so s-sorry. What can I d-do to make this up to you?" he stammered nervously. His face had gone as white as a sheet. He reached out his hand, as if trying to brush off the wine stains.

Gwen stepped in. "I'll take care of it, Sir Erwan."

"P-p-please accept my most humble apologies. I didn't realize you were r-right behind me."

"Obviously," Morgana muttered.

"Isn't there anything I can d-do?"

Morgana bit back a scathing response. If she weren't in such an irritated mood she might laugh at the situation. But the stains weren't horrible-Morgana was glad she had decided on her burgundy gown. "No harm's been done. You can barely notice the stains. There's no need to bother with another gown, Gwen."

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"I'm such a clumsy….stupid…" Erwan seemed to have trouble finishing the sentence.

"I said no harm's been done. Just…be careful with that glass." Morgana nodded toward Erwan's wine goblet, which continued to vibrate due to its owner's incessant shaking.

Erwan laughed nervously and placed the goblet down. "Right. No more wine for me tonight! That's a promise!"

"I didn't say not to drink any more. You're going to need it for the toast."

"T-toast? I'll have to make a speech?"

"No, not you. Uther of course. Or at least I'm sure he's planning on it."

"Oh, good." There was an awkward lull in the conversation as Erwan suddenly found a fascination with the tiles on the floor. Morgana was about to excuse herself when his head popped up. "Would you like to…would you like to….accompany me to the…uh…table?"

"To the table?" Morgana inwardly chided herself for not making her escape sooner.

"Y-yes. We can sit and discuss….things. Maybe I won't spill any more wine that way, or anyone else's for that matter!" Erwan said as a nervous, high-pitched laugh-which sounded more like a giggle-escaped from his throat. He instantly tried to cover it up by coughing to maintain a deeper voice.

Morgana turned to Gwen for moral support, as if she could think of a solution to the problem.

"Oh look, this stain is showing up very bright on this side of the gown, my lady. I don't think it would be proper to be seen with a blemish like that."

Morgana caught on instantly. "Gwen, what would I do without you? Sir Erwan, you'll have to forgive me, but it seems as if my maid believes my stain is rather urgent. Do excuse me."

"Oh, uh, of course. I'll be waiting for you…when you return." Erwan smiled a bit awkwardly as he waved and watched Morgana and Gwen exit the hall.

"You saved me, Gwen!"

"Well, I saw you were miserable."

"Thank you. Another five minutes with him would have been intolerable."

"Poor Erwan," Gwen murmured sympathetically.

"Poor Erwan? My poor gowns! Think of the stains I'll have on my entire wardrobe if he stays longer than a week!"

"Morgana, where might _you_ be going?"

Morgana cringed as she recognized Arthur's taunting voice. "I'm not in the mood for any of your smart remarks, Arthur."

"Erwan caused Morgana to spill her wine all over her dress," Gwen stated in Morgana's defense.

Arthur tried unsuccessfully to hide a teasing smirk. "Oh, he did? Well, I'm sure it's nothing worse than something Merlin would have done," he said sarcastically. "Right, Merlin?" He turned and frowned. "That's funny, he was right behind me a moment ago. Anyway, I feel for you. I do. I'll attempt to keep him distracted this evening."

"Then you know why he's here?"

"I sort of…figured it out. Erwan's been doing nothing but staring at you like a puppy dog ever since he arrived. And you running away like this and acting sullen all day-it makes sense now. Father certainly picked quite a catch for you."

Morgana's eyes flashed. "If I'm not mistaken, I would say you're enjoying this a little too much, Arthur."

"Well, maybe a little."

"And for your information, I was not acting sullen."

"Whatever you say. I need to go find Merlin-maybe he can entertain Erwan for me."

"No!" Morgana blurted out.

Both Arthur and Gwen looked at her quizzically.

"I mean, it would be unfair to force Merlin to spend his evening that way. He has other duties, of course."

"Actually, I can't think of a better way for him to spend his evening," Arthur said glibly. "I certainly don't want to be stuck talking to Erwan all night."

"Arthur!"

"Alright, alright. But you better return soon or Father will be angry."

Morgana shot him a threatening look before he strode off to find Merlin…or distract Erwan. A sudden thought struck Morgana. If Arthur knew, would he tell Merlin? What was the use of keeping it from him anyway-it would come out sooner or later. And Merlin was perceptive. She cringed when she recalled the way she had treated him earlier. It wouldn't surprise her if he avoided her all evening. Although their paths might not even cross if Erwan had anything to do with it.

Gwen's voice broke through her thoughts. "Morgana, we should probably go back. Uther will probably be looking for you."

Morgana sighed. "I suppose we must. Just stay close by my side, please?"

Gwen chuckled. "Of course."

As they made their way back to the banquet hall, Morgana caught sight of Arthur and Erwan attempting a conversation, both looking rather uncomfortable. Erwan instantly saw Morgana returning and nearly dropped his wine glass as he waved frantically in her direction.

Morgana barely restrained herself from grimacing. It would be a long evening.


	4. The Stranger

Morgana tiptoed carefully through the hallway leading outside. It was still early morning and the rest of the castle was, hopefully, sound asleep. After a restless sleep, she hoped to fit in a quick ride to sort out her thoughts. Last night had been a total disaster. Arthur seemed to be doing a fairly decent job of keeping Erwan distracted, but he couldn't hold him back for long before he was at Morgana's side once more. Thankfully he hadn't spilled anything else on her, but it seemed as if there was no escaping him.

It made Morgana's blood boil each time Uther would glance over and smile at them as if she was enjoying her "suitor's" company. How could he possibly be serious? No matter how close of a friend Erwan's father was to Uther, Morgana would never agree to a match with the boy, no matter how hard Uther insisted.

Morgana effortlessly mounted her horse and rode hard for the woods, which were beginning to feel like home to her. She loved riding. She loved the exhilarating feel she would experience, from the speed of the horse to the wind whipping her hair away from her face. It also allowed her to think without any distractions.

What made her feel worse though was Merlin's presence the entire time. She couldn't help but notice his smirk every so often as he glanced over at Erwan attempting to have a conversation with her. _Well, he didn't seem too concerned, _she thought to herself. She had passed him in the hall as she was leaving, but he had simply nodded and given her a slight smile. Surely he knew what Erwan's business in Camelot was, or maybe he really was that naive.

Then again, why did she care? Maybe Merlin and she were nothing more than friends. No, she knew it wasn't so. At least, not on her part. After all, she had kissed him. Twice. But nothing romantic had been spoken between the two-strangely, their relationship had reverted back to a friendship level. The more she got to know Merlin, the more she realized how young he could be, but his devotion was true and honest. Maybe he felt uncomfortable pursuing anything more with her.

Then a new thought struck her-perhaps he didn't return her feelings as she thought he did. What if she had been fooling herself this whole time? Morgana had always prided herself on being strong and independent, but she had actually enjoyed her times spent with Merlin. He had taught her so much, and she was beginning to embrace her magic more and more. She didn't want those moments to end.

Morgana paused when she came upon her meeting place with Merlin. She supposed he wouldn't be as willing to resume lessons now, but maybe it was for the better. A noise over to the far left caught her attention. Was that smoke she saw? Maybe Merlin had come after all. She slowly inched her horse, Stargazer, up the path. Up ahead she caught sight of a burnt out campfire that was unattended. Dismounting Stargazer, Morgana walked closer toward the charred pieces of wood. It didn't make sense. Merlin never lit a campfire when they would meet. Someone had just been here…or heard her coming and fled.

"Stay right where you are."

Morgana froze when she heard the unfamiliar, masculine voice. Her heart beating wildly, she stayed crouched by the smoldering fire, afraid to move.

"Slowly stand," the voice commanded. "And remove any weapons that you might be carrying."

Morgana obeyed as she warily stood and dropped her dagger.

"Good. Now slowly turn around."

Morgana didn't know who to expect once she turned, but he was nothing like she had imagined. Instead of a coarse ruffian, she came face-to-face with an attractive young man, no more than five and twenty. He was pointing a sword dangerously close to her throat.

"Who are you, and what's your business here?" His deep green eyes squinted suspiciously at Morgana's fine apparel.

"I should be asking you the same question," Morgana said once she got her nerve back. "I would have you know that I am King Uther's ward, the Lady Morgana."

"King Uther's ward?" The surprise on his face was evident, but he still refused to lower his sword.

"Yes, so you can stop looking at me like that. You didn't answer my question."

The stranger, after pausing a few seconds, seemed to think of her as non-threatening, and lowered his weapon. "My name is Frederick. Actually, I'm on my way to Camelot to seek an audience with the king. My father and Uther are old friends."

"So you're a nobleman, then? Where are your guards?" It was Morgana's turn to look suspicious.

"This is not an official visit. In fact, Uther is not even aware that I am coming. I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you, but you startled me."

"Startled _you_?" Morgana said with disdain. "Will you allow me to pick up my dagger?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. But may I ask, what is a fine lady such as yourself doing out here without an attendant? And I assume you know how to use that dagger."

"Of course I do! And I think I'm allowed to have some time on my own. Actually, it's really none of your concern."

Frederick chuckled. "Well, you are spirited. Can I be even bolder and ask if you will show me the rest of the way to Camelot?"

Morgana pursed her lips, trying to think of an excuse. But curiosity overcame her intense dislike of the rather bold Frederick. "I suppose I can. The castle isn't far from here."

"Good. I'm forever in your debt, Lady Morgana." Frederick bowed, whether in sincerity or to mock her, Morgana didn't know.

"If you'll follow me," she said stiffly.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Morgana made an extra effort to keep Stargazer ahead of the stranger's steed. As the city's gates came into view, Frederick broke the uncomfortable lull.

"Should the King be made aware of my presence before I'm brought before him?"

"I don't see why. As you said, it's not an official visit. And I'm already breaking every rule of society anyway."

"Yes, you are," he said thoughtfully.

"You asked me to show you the way!" Morgana exclaimed, irritated.

"No, no. I'm not criticizing you. It just might not be seen as proper if Uther finds out. Besides, does he know you take early morning strolls through the forest?"

Morgana didn't answer.

"Just as I thought. It might be easier if you go on ahead of me. Uther doesn't need to know you met me in the woods."

"I'm not scared of Uther."

"I can see that." Frederick grinned. "But I insist. I would not have you be reprimanded on my part. Please."

She thought on his words carefully. Finally, she turned and nodded. "I'll just go on ahead then."

Morgana nudged Stargazer on ahead. She desperately wanted to sneak a peek behind her at Frederick, but didn't dare. What was his business in Camelot? And why all the secrecy? She found it strange that he traveled alone, especially if he was of high rank, or at least she was under the impression that he was. As she thought on their conversation, she noted that he was an interesting combination of cockiness and chivalry.

Surprisingly, Morgana found herself wanting to know more about this mysterious Frederick.


	5. Frederick

_Finally, an update! Thank you all for your patience. This chapter is a little longer, so I hope that makes up for my lack of posting. Oh, I also wanted to let you know how I think the new character, Frederick, should look. Right from the start, I've been picturing Sam Claflin as his character. Sam Claflin was in Pillars of the Earth, POTC, Snow White and the Huntsman, and will be starring in next The Hunger Games movie for anyone who doesn't know (which I doubt, lol). Anyway, I've always really liked him, and he's not bad-looking, which is a plus. So...Merlin has some legit competition. ;) For anyone who doesn't know what he looks like, just google him and you'll see. :)_

_If this isn't how you've imagined him, that's fine! Everyone has a different opinion on what a character looks like. Or maybe no one's even given it much thought for Frederick except me, lol._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please drop a quick comment if you don't mind. :)_

* * *

"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at it?"

Morgana snapped out of her reverie, heat flushing to her cheeks as she looked at the piece of bread she had been idly holding for the past five minutes. "Sorry, Gwen. I guess I'm not very hungry this morning."

"But you hardly ate anything last night. You know, I don't think Uther will force Erwan on you."

"No, but he'll encourage it as much as possible, knowing Uther. I'm not upset about Erwan…I just don't have much of an appetite."

"Want me to take it back to the kitchen, then?"

"Yes, please."

As Gwen picked up the tray, Morgana laid a hand on her arm. "I went out for a ride earlier."

"Oh?" Gwen's eyebrows lifted slightly. "It must have been very early."

"I needed to clear my head. It calms me…riding out at dawn, or sometimes before. That's where I've usually been…when I've gone missing. I'm sorry I've worried you so many times."

"You don't need to ask my forgiveness-I just hope you're careful."

"I met a man in the woods today."

"What?"

"Nothing happened…but this man….he was so mysterious. He said he was on his way to Camelot to seek an audience with Uther. That's where he is now, I suspect."

"Does Uther know of this?"

"No…he…Frederick…asked if I would lead him to Camelot, but he didn't want me to risk being seen alone with him."

"Frederick?"

"He must be some noble's son…he was rather bold."

"He asked you to lead him to Camelot?"

"Just part-way. I went on ahead so it would appear that he was entering alone."

"Sounds very strange to me…and he was by himself? Morgana, that could have turned out very badly."

"Nonsense. I can take care of myself." Deep down Morgana knew Gwen was right, though. She might have found herself in danger, especially if Frederick had turned out to be less-than-honorable.

"I wonder who he is?" Gwen muttered.

"That makes two of us. And what business does he have here?" Morgana's eyes grew large. "Unless he's another suitor."

"Well, if he is, he sounds much brighter than Erwan," Gwen said teasingly.

"Yes…well, it doesn't take much now, does it?"

Gwen suppressed a giggle as she picked up the tray to bring it downstairs. Before she reached the door, she turned. "Don't worry so much, Morgana. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for everything."

"I'm sure you're right. Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled and closed the door, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to discover what that mysterious man was doing here. Smoothing out her cream-colored gown, Morgana walked determinedly out of her chambers and down the stone-hewn steps. Seeing a servant girl enter one of the smaller dining rooms usually reserved for breakfast, Morgana followed, hoping to find Uther. What she didn't expect was to find Frederick…alone…and the servant giving him ample amounts of food. Morgana paused in the doorway, speechless. Frederick looked up and quickly stood. Feigning indifference, she slowly walked forward. "Forgive me; I expected to find the King. I am the Lady Morgana."

"Lady Morgana, it is an honor. I am sorry to be a disappointment, but Uther walked out only moments ago. He should be returning soon. My name is Frederick."

Morgana nodded out of courtesy and seated herself across from him. "Don't let me interrupt you. If you don't mind, I'll wait for Uther."

"Not at all." Frederick cast a knowing look in her direction.

"Shall I bring you some food, my lady?" the servant asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

When the servant girl left, Morgana locked eyes with Frederick. "You met with Uther?"

Frederick, chewing his food slowly, took his time responding. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"Not to be impudent, my lady, but it does not concern you."

Morgana felt her cheeks grow warm at his reproof. "Really? You practically forced me to drag you here and you can't even give me a reason?"

"You better not say that too loudly," Frederick warned. "I'm sure Uther would highly disapprove if he knew."

"Are you here to court me?" Morgana asked hastily. As soon as the words escaped from her, she instantly regretted them.

"Court you?" Frederick laughed, a little too much for Morgana's liking.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You really think this is all about_ you_?"

"What else could it be? Uther…" Morgana stopped. Why should she explain herself to him? She was only making a fool of herself, which was apparent by Frederick's bemused expression.

"Fine. I don't care anyway."

"Of course you don't."

Morgana glared at him and threw her handkerchief at the table. As she rose to leave, she didn't see Uther turning the corner in her haste, and the two collided full force.

"Morgana!"

"Forgive me, my Lord! I...I didn't see you."

"No harm done. I see you've met our guest."

Morgana turned to glance at Frederick, who had risen once again. He was smiling, of course. Intolerable man.

"Yes, yes I have met him."

"Prince Frederick will be staying with us indefinitely. His father, King Merek, and I are old friends."

"Prince?" Morgana exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Why yes. I thought you said you'd been introduced?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he failed to mention his title." Morgana glanced sideways at Frederick, who merely shrugged.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Frederick, it's good to see you again, old friend," Arthur said as he strode in and extended his hand in a friendly greeting, which Frderick received. Morgana had been so distracted by her collision that she must have missed Arthur trailing behind Uther. Merlin entered the room as well, making Morgana even more uncomfortable.

"You two have met?" she asked.

"Yes, several times actually," Arthur responded. "We've competed in many tournaments together. We used to practice with each other as boys. I'm surprised you don't remember Frederick, Morgana."

"Why should I?"

"Well, you tried competing against him yourself if I remember right."

"I most certainly did not," she responded indignantly.

Frederick raised a finger. "Wait, I think I remember. Yes…now it's coming back. You saw Arthur and I practicing our sword fighting and decided to join us. You managed to beat Arthur and proceeded to put me to shame by beating me as well. I can't believe I forgot."

Morgana's cheeks flushed. "I think you're both making this up. I remember defeating Arthur several times, but I have no recollection of you."

"We were just children, so I'm not surprised. I nearly forgot myself," Arthur replied dismissively.

"Well, I'll let you all catch up with each other. If you'll excuse me," Morgana said.

Frederick bowed courteously, forcing Morgana to nod in return. As she rounded the corner, she heard footsteps shuffling behind her.

"Morgana, wait!"

Merlin. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned. "What is it?"

"You alright? You seemed a little…upset."

"Well, events around here have been a little unusual, wouldn't you agree?"

"You mean Erwan?"

"You know about him then?"

Merlin, looking slightly abashed, nodded in reply. "Gaius told me."

"Gaius? I thought Arthur would have been the one to tell you. Who else knows?"

"I don't know…not that many, as far as I'm aware. Erwan wasn't exactly discreet last night."

"Don't remind me." Morgana winced slightly as she recalled Erwan following her around like a lost puppy dog.

"This is all Uther's doing…I hope you know that."

"I know. I learned that from Arthur." Merlin smiled slightly.

"I see my life is an open book! What else has Arthur told you?"

"No…nothing else. But he thinks Erwan is definitely not the right person for you."

"I'm sure he does. He must be gloating. Now if only he could convince Uther."

"And what of this Frederick? Is he…another suitor? Not that I care, of course."

"I don't know…but I don't like him, even if he is a prince. Much too full of himself in my opinion. And what do you mean you don't care?"

"Well…uh…it's really none of my business. I just wanted to check to see…"

"…if I'm alright," Morgana interrupted. "I'm fine. And I can take care of myself."

Merlin's expression was so crestfallen that Morgana instantly regretted her unkind words. "Wait, don't go. I'm sorry. I haven't been quite myself lately."

"That's alright. You have a lot of pressure on you right now. You know you can always tell me things. I am your friend, after all."

"Of course you are. You've always been a good…friend." Morgana seemed to struggle getting the last word out. "Merlin, I still want to continue our lessons."

"You do?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

"Alright? Of course it is!"

"Shhh, lower your voice," Morgana chided.

"Sorry. So should we start again tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"Merlin!"

Both Merlin and Morgana jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"I better go…"

"Of course."

"Lady Morgana, there you are!"

Morgana cringed as Erwan rounded the corner. "Merlin, don't leave me!" she whispered frantically.

"But I…"

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice grew distant.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but I really have to go."

"You can't leave me with him!"

"Oh come on, you can handle him. Just...throw him off somehow."

"How?"

"You'll think of something…I'm sorry, really."

"Coward," Morgana murmured as he slowly backed away.

"Oh, all right. I'll stay."

"Thank you!"

Erwan reached her quickly. "I've been looking all over for you! What shall we do today?"

"I….um...I'm not really sure. Actually, I'm not feeling very well. You'll have to excuse me."

"Oh, but I want to spend every possible moment with you!"

"I'm sorry, truly. Perhaps another time?"

"But Lady Morgana…how will we get to know each other?"

"She might be contagious, for all we know," Merlin suddenly spoke up. "Actually, I've been sent to escort the Lady Morgana to her chambers."

"Now that is a shame," Erwan said in a dejected tone. "When will she be better?"

"Er, I really don't know."

Morgana pulled out her handkerchief and feigned a hacking cough. Erwan quickly pulled away. "Oh, that does sound bad. Very bad indeed."

"Yes, it does," said a deeper, baritone voice.

Morgana quickly pulled the handkerchief away as Frederick sauntered down the hall toward them. Oh no, not him. The last thing she needed right now was for Frederick to interfere.

"P-p-p-rince Frederick?" Erwan stuttered, his eyes as round as circles. "W-w-w-hat are you d-doing here?"

"Just passing by."

"Let me guess, you know each other too?" Morgana said sarcastically. Goodness, this man apparently was acquainted with nearly everyone.

"Yes, we do. Erwan came to visit my father recently, didn't you Erwan?"

"Um, y-yes. Our families are old friends."

"Seems like you have many old friends." Morgana crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Frederick. Erwan's eyes shuffled nervously between Morgana and him.

Frederick ignored her comment. "So good to see you again, Erwan. How strange that we both happen to be here in Camelot."

"Y-yes. Strange indeed."

"Now, shouldn't we let the Lady Morgana rest? After all, she isn't feeling well. Let me escort you, my lady."

"I can help myself. Please, don't bother…_Prince _Frederick." Morgana emphasized the last two words as she huffily turned to leave.

Erwan stared nervously at Frederick, licking his thin, cracked lips. "Um, I guess I better be going as well. No point if Morgana isn't here."

"But we have so much catching up to do!" Frederick said without much sincerity.

"Well, perhaps later. Now that I think of it, I'm feeling quite unwell myself. I have this pounding headache." Erwan rubbed his forehead and walked off, mumbling to himself.

"That just leaves you and me." Frederick turned to look at Merlin, who had been a silent observer during the whole conversation. "I'm Frederick."

Merlin bowed his head. "Prince Frederick, from what I've heard, my lord."

"I won't have any of that. I always hated all that bowing and kneeling in front of me…it made me feel like some god or statue."

"Well, you're definitely a rarity among princes. You should tell that to Arthur."

"So you're Arthur's servant?"

"Yes, I'm Merlin."

"Nice to meet you, Merlin. Do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure, anything."

"You might want to keep a close watch on the Lady Morgana."

"Why?" Merlin asked dubiously.

"Well, believe it or not, but Erwan's quite a rascal. I wouldn't want to see him irritating her more than he already has."

"Um, alright." Merlin looked at him skeptically.

"Thank you. Now I must attend to some other matters." Frederick nodded and briskly walked toward the throne room.

"Well, that was interesting," Merlin muttered to himself.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin cringed. Arthur! He had completely forgotten. As he quickly mounted the steps to Arthur's chambers, he tried to think of some excuse for his tardiness. Ah yes, he would explain how Morgana begged him to stay because of Erwan. Arthur would understand. Or at least Merlin hoped he would…


	6. Trust Issues

_CLANG_.

Merlin jumped as Arthur succeeded in knocking down Sir Leon in a sword fight match. It was the perfect day for training…not a cloud in the sky. Arthur extended his hand to Leon, who took it without question.

"May I join you?" Frederick asked as he came sauntering across the grounds.

"Frederick! Certainly." Arthur threw him a sword and Frederick expertly caught it.

Merlin watched as the two went at each other for quite awhile. While Arthur was an experienced and talented swordsman, Frederick was most possibly Arthur's equal as far as deftness and skill. But Merlin was still shocked as Frederick managed to unhinge Arthur of his sword, making him the champion.

"I see you're not out of practice," Arthur remarked, looking a bit surprised himself.

"No, but you are," Frederick teased.

"But I'm not," said Morgana, who came walking across the training grounds.

Merlin, Arthur, and Frederick all turned, shocked to see her dressed in non-feminine attire.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Apparently I used to train with you all the time."

Arthur barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "And so you did, Morgana. But I'm training my knights."

"He's not your knight." Morgana looked pointedly at Frederick.

Merlin watched as the tension unfolded between Arthur and Morgana. Frederick shrugged. "Let her join in, what's the harm?"

Arthur walked closer to Morgana and Merlin barely caught his hushed whispers. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I wish you wouldn't do this right now." Morgana glared in response.

"So, Morgana, would you like to go next?" Frederick asked as he gestured to her sword.

"Of course."

"Morgana, is this wise?" Merlin asked quietly once Frederick and Arthur were out of earshot.

"I know what I'm doing, Merlin."

"Do you? Frederick just defeated Arthur. I'd hate to see you humiliated after challenging him like that."

"I'm not the weakling you think I am. I've beat Arthur more than once."

"Recently?"

Morgana paused. "No, but I'm stronger now. More powerful, if you know what I mean."

"Morgana, you can't use magic."

"Why not?" she asked defiantly.

"Because…you would get caught! Is winning a sword match really worth the risk of revealing your powers?"

"We haven't got all day, Morgana," Arthur called out impatiently.

"I'm coming," she replied before exchanging one more meaningful look with Merlin.

"Just…be careful," Merlin said quietly.

Morgana walked toward Frederick, sword in hand. Watching anxiously as they got into position, Merlin wondered why Morgana felt as if she had to prove herself to Arthur and Frederick. She seemed almost angry at the newcomer, which was odd since she really didn't know him. What also bothered him was the way Frederick would sometimes stare at Morgana when he thought she wasn't looking. It could just be his imagination, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was feeling slightly jealous when he was sure there was nothing to be jealous of…or was there?

Morgana was the first to advance as she aimed for Frederick's torso. Frederick blocked her easily and swung back. Surprisingly, she defended herself for several more minutes as the two exchanged blow after blow. "You've been practicing," Frederick said, out of breath.

"I'm stronger than you think," she shot back.

Frederick surprised her by bringing his sword down heavily upon her own, knocking it out of her hand. Morgana dropped to the ground and reached for her weapon before he could catch up to her.

"Very good," he remarked.

"There's no need for you to treat me any differently from a man, you know."

"I know, just giving praise when it's due."

Morgana rushed forward, feeling stronger than she ever had before. Was it true then? Was her magic making her stronger, even in a physical sense? She thought she nearly had Frederick as she began to corner him, but he managed to knock her off balance and gained possession of her sword. As he held her in an armlock, Morgana tried to push his arms off her.

"Morgana, come now...it's over."

"Get your hands OFF ME!" she grunted as he released her.

"Come on, Morgana. Don't be a sore loser," Arthur gloated.

"You fought well. For a moment there, I thought you had me. Morgana, wait!"

Morgana was angrily stomping away as Frederick followed after her. "Morgana, I'm sorry. You're a good fighter, truly."

"Not good enough to beat you."

"Is that what this is? A competition?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't trust you, and I don't want you here."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Morgana, everything alright?" Merlin asked as he walked over, looking concerned.

"I'm fine! Why is everyone suddenly so concerned about me?"

Frederick took his cue and left. As Morgana stormed back to the castle, Merlin tagged along. "Morgana, what's wrong?"

"I…I just don't trust him. What's he doing here?"

"Uther seems to think highly of Frederick, as well as Arthur."

"Yes, but you and I both know how easily the two of them can be taken advantage of."

"You think Frederick's up to no good?"

"I don't know. Merlin, I...have something to confess. I met him in the woods right before he arrived."

"What?"

"I went out for an early morning ride and we crossed paths. He asked me to lead him the rest of the way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" she snapped.

"I suppose you don't."

Morgana paused and looked guilty. "I did it again, didn't I? I don't know why I'm being so unkind."

"It's fine…I understand."

"Merlin, I think we should find out as much as we can about Frederick."

"You mean spy on him?"

"Yes! Would you help me?"

Merlin looked down as Morgana grabbed his hand and held on to it. "Yeah…yeah, I'll help you." He cleared his throat, feeling bashful with Morgana holding on to him. She quickly released his hand.

"Thank you. And Merlin?" she called out as Merlin turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can we meet tonight for that…lesson?" she said more softly.

Merlin couldn't contain his smile. "Of course." He watched as Morgana returned inside the castle. He felt almost giddy, even though he knew he shouldn't. Gaius would disapprove, but at the moment he didn't care what Gaius thought. As Merlin's eyes scanned the rest of the castle's exterior, hoping he might catch one more glimpse of her, he felt a lump settle in his stomach. There was someone watching him from one of the windows, and he would recognize that disapproving scowl anywhere.

Uther.


	7. The Traitor

_Excited to hear what you all think about this chapter. :)_

* * *

"Morgana, I need to speak with you."

Morgana turned to see Uther striding toward her, a determined expression on his face. From his tone of voice he wasn't pleased.

"What were you thinking? A woman of your standing does _not _conduct yourself the way I just saw you behave."

"You were spying on me?"

"I couldn't help but see your very public display from my chambers. Swordfighting….with the men? You're not a child any more."

"My father taught me to be strong. I've known how to wield a sword for as long as I can remember, and now you forbid me? You've always encouraged me if I remember correctly."

"Things are different now. You can't continue acting like a boy…your behavior has been childish and selfish of late."

Morgana recoiled at his words. "Childish and selfish? Well, it looks like we have more in common than I thought."

"Watch your tongue, Morgana. I'm not jesting with you. No man finds a woman desirable if she is constantly trying to prove herself better than he is by undermining him, especially in combat."

"So this is what it's really all about…finding me a husband? I don't care what others think of me…especially that numbskull you invited here!"

"I will forget you said that, and I will also try to forget your rudeness to Erwan since he's been here."

"He's ridiculous! Even you can see that."

"Morgana, I'm warning you! I will not tolerate your defiance much longer."

A heavy silence fell between the two. Morgana cast her glance to the floor, afraid to meet his stony eyes. When Uther spoke again, his tone was quieter. "I will also not tolerate your association with that servant boy."

Morgana's head shot up, her cheeks heating. "I don't know who you're speaking of."

"I think you do. Arthur's servant boy-I saw you touch him."

"That is none of your concern. Merlin is a friend…to all of us."

"Nevertheless he is a servant. If you are to behave as the high lady of standing that you are, you will conduct yourself as one. And that means staying clear of servant boys."

Morgana stepped forward. "You can't control my life. If you had any idea…" Morgana trailed off. For a brief moment, she ached to see the shocked and furious expression on Uther's face if he found out she had magic. But her fear of him stopped her.

"Morgana, you seem to be perfectly content to stay as you are. Don't you see that you must secure a future for yourself?"

"I'm not listening to any more of this," Morgana said angrily as she turned to leave.

"Morgana…Morgana! I'm not through with you yet!" Uther called out after her.

"Yes, you are," she replied as she departed from the room, not looking back.

* * *

"Morgana, do you really think we should do this now?" Merlin asked Morgana as they quietly slipped out of the city. "We could always wait." It was an hour past midnight, which was the set time they had planned on meeting.

"No, I need a distraction." Morgana was leading the way, making it difficult for Merlin to keep up with her.

"Learning how to use your…skills…might not be the best solution right now." Merlin sighed as Morgana didn't answer. She was clearly upset about something, but she wouldn't tell him. He had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Uther watching her from his window. No doubt he had scolded her for her behavior.

Merlin slowed down when they came to their usual spot. "Morgana…aren't you going too far?" Morgana had walked straight past the clearing and seemed intent on going further.

"We need to be completely concealed, Merlin. I don't want to take any chances of us being found out."

"I don't think anyone will find us here."

"I disagree."

Merlin, knowing it was best to not challenge her, let her have her way. After walking half a mile longer, she stopped. "This is far enough."

"Good…I was beginning to think I should have stayed in bed tonight," Merlin said, gasping for air. Morgana chose to ignore his comment.

"Alright, where did we leave off last time? Levitation, right?" she asked, eager to begin.

"Yes. See, I thought we'd practice levitation a little and then learn how to control that object once you've mastered holding it in mid-air."

"Controlling the object?"

"Yes…like flinging it away from you or against something else. It's a good skill to have for combat."

"I see."

After spending an hour just practicing levitation, Merlin could see that Morgana was nowhere near to mastering controlling objects.

"Merlin, this hurts my head."

"I know…maybe we should stop for tonight."

Morgana shook her head and closed her eyes tight as she attempted to raise the branch she was focusing on even higher.

"Morgana, we won't get anywhere if you're exhausted."

"Why is this taking me so long?" she suddenly blurted out as the branch fell back to the ground full force.

"Maybe because you're distracted tonight. You have to have an open mind."

"My mind is open! What is the point of me having magic if I can't even use it properly…or at all!"

"Morgana, you're tired."

"Stop saying that. I'm not tired!" Morgana focused on the piece of wood again, raising it higher than her head, and proceeded to fling it against a tree. Merlin ducked as it flew past his head and split in two.

Looking in awe at the stick and then at her, he broke into a smile. "You did it."

"I did it!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Good job, Morgana. But next time, try not to fling it at my head, alright?"

"Oh, sorry! I…guess I need to learn how to control it more."

"And you will…you're already on the right track."

"You have no idea what this means to me…I can finally use my magic."

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"I just wish we could let everyone see what we can do. It isn't right that we have to hide."

"I know," Merlin said softly. "But we want to stay alive, right? If Uther found out about you, it wouldn't go over so well."

"Yes…and I'm already in enough trouble as it is," Morgana murmured.

"Did he…see you…through the window today?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw him as you were going inside. He looked angry."

"Uther was displeased with me, as he usually is. He'd rather me sit inside idly than show any sign of strength."

"Did he mention…anything else?"

Morgana's cheeks flushed slightly. "No. Why?"

"No reason…" Merlin trailed off. "I just thought…he might have seen us…together."

"If he did he didn't mention it. He knows you're just Arthur's servant, after all." Morgana's eyes widened as the effect of her words took hold. "Merlin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

Merlin stiffened. "That's alright, I'm just the servant after all. I think we should go, my lady."

"Merlin, wait. Merlin!"

Merlin paused and stiffened. "Shh," he said as he turned to her and held his finger to his lips. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Morgana asked, still distressed with herself.

"Footsteps. Quick, over here." Merlin pulled her hand and dragged her to a large oak tree where the base was hollowed out, allowing them to hide underneath.

"Do you think someone followed us here?" she whispered.

"I don't know…it's possible."

"This is my fault…if I hadn't insisted on the lesson tonight…"

"Shh. Whoever it is, they'll hear you. Stay down." Merlin listened intently. From what he could hear, another set of footprints was approaching, but from a different direction. A slight movement ahead alerted his attention. Merlin inhaled sharply and ducked down.

"Who is it?" Morgana asked desperately.

"It's Erwan."

"Erwan?"

"Shh. He's headed this way."

Merlin's heart raced as Erwan walked closer to where they were hiding and then paused momentarily. Was he really following them? There could be no other explanation, especially if he viewed Merlin as a threat when it came to Morgana. If he had seen the two of them together earlier then his suspicions might have been aroused. But Merlin hadn't expected Erwan to be so clever.

To his surprise and relief, Erwan walked right past the oak tree and down onto the path, which was below them.

"Stay still. I'm going to see if he's gone." Merlin gestured for Morgana to stay down. Quietly pulling himself out, Merlin cautiously peered around the corner. Erwan was still there, but he was standing in the middle of the path, as if he was expecting someone.

"What's he doing here?" Morgana asked as she came up behind him.

Merlin felt a pinch of irritation. She was going to get them caught if she continued to do things her way. "I thought I told you to stay below," he said in hushed tones.

"I have to know what's going on."

"Alright, but don't blame me if we're found out."

"He looks like he's waiting for someone."

"Exactly, but who?"

"Merlin…look." Morgana's face had gone ashen white as she gripped his arm. Merlin's heart raced as he saw who was approaching from the other direction.

Morgause.

Both were speechless as the scene unfolded in front of them. Morgause confidently strode toward Erwan. "Erwan. I except you bring me useful news?"

"Yes, although I'm not so sure it will be to your liking." Erwan's voice sounded remarkably deeper and there was no trace of a stutter.

"Does Morgana suspect you?"

"No, nothing like that. She thinks me every bit of the fool I'm pretending to be. I believe I'm playing my part well."

"How is Morgana?"

"She appears to be settling in quite easily to her former life."

"Then my enchantment…it was broken. Who could have done such a thing? That spell was one of the most powerful ones I know. You must find the culprit."

"How?"

"Do exactly as you've been doing. Follow Morgana…spy on her. She couldn't have broken the enchantment herself."

"Doesn't that old man know magic...you know, the physician?"

"Gaius? He doesn't have the power to break such a curse," Morgause scoffed. She appeared deep in thought for a moment. "I wonder…" she trailed off. "That servant boy, Merlin…he was meddlesome. Watch him closely."

"You couldn't possibly think he has any kind of power."

"I don't know what to think. If you're capable of convincing an entire kingdom that you're an idiot, I wouldn't underestimate what others can hide."

"True, but I don't see Merlin as a threat. Although…"

"What?"

"I do see the Lady Morgana and him together at times."

"There could be more than meets the eye with him. Be careful."

"Morgause, there's one more thing you should know. Frederick is here."

Morgause stepped back. "No."

"It's true. He arrived just this morning. All I know is that he held a private council with Uther and has been welcomed with open arms."

"Why is here? You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"You and I both know I would have exposed myself. Our plans would have been ruined."

"Erwan, you must be extra vigilant. Frederick is looking for retribution, so only one thing could have brought him here."

"I will not be found out because I did your dirty work. We all know how Uther reacts once he discovers magic if involved. If Frederick discovers that I am the traitor he will waste no time informing Uther of the true nature of his house guest."

"You won't be found out, but you must play your cards right. Lay low, and stay clear of Frederick. Meet me here again in two days time. I hope by then you will have found out everything you need to know."

Erwan reluctantly nodded. As the two parted, Merlin and Morgana sank back into the shelter of the tree. Once Erwan was safely out of sight, they pulled themselves out. Morgana was visibly shaking.

"Morgause…I can't believe it. I thought she had given up on me."

"She'll never give up on you. She is your sister, after all," Merlin said as he knelt down and looked at her with concern. "Morgana, are you alright?"

"No. She used me against my will. I can never forgive her for that. And Erwan…it makes my blood boil to think of him worming his way into my life. And the whole time he's been spying on me…on all of us!"

"And Morgause suspects me," Merlin said thoughtfully.

"Merlin, stay away from Erwan. I'll think of a way to get rid of him. If I tell Uther what I saw and heard tonight, he'll have no choice but to force Erwan to leave…or better yet imprison him."

"Or…you could just do things my way. Seeing that I have the better plan."

Merlin and Morgana whirled around in shock to see a shadowy figure standing a few feet behind them. "Morgana, get behind me." Merlin protectively stepped in front of her.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

"Gladly," the stranger responded as he took a step forward into one of the moon's beams. Morgana barely restrained a gasp as Frederick's silhouette came into view.


	8. Honesty

_And finally an update! How are all my Merlin friends out there doing? I know this will be a couple of tough weeks ahead for us as we only have 3 more episodes left of our beloved show. :( I know there have been things about this show that have irked me and that I wish could have been different (*cough* fanfiction!), but I still love the show despite its many hiccups. So, needless to say, I will miss it greatly._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as you find out a little more about Frederick. And I know the last line is a famous Princess Bride quote (well, partially), and I didn't even realize what I wrote until afterwards (it's 1:30 in the morning, so my brain's not functioning, lol), but I decided to keep it in there anyway because...well...I like it. And it made me happy. So there you have it. :) _

_Also...Happy Holidays to all of you if I don't update before Christmas, which is very probable since I'm horrible at updating. Hope you have a lovely time with friends and family. :) _

* * *

"Frederick, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"I should ask the two of you the same question, but that's fairly obvious."

"Did you follow us?" Morgana couldn't constrain the anger in her voice.

"It might surprise you to know I wasn't following you."

"You were following Erwan then?" Relief spread over Merlin's face.

"I trailed him here, yes. I had no idea you two were here also until Erwan left and you came out of hiding."

"So you knew Erwan was in league with Morgause? Is that why you came to Camelot?" Morgana asked.

"Partly."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know he was in league with Morgause. That came as a surprise to me. So, were you two spying on Erwan or simply enjoying the time together…alone."

"What? How dare you…" Morgana sputtered.

"Believe me, it's not how it looks," Merlin laughed nervously, hoping he sounded convincing.

Frederick looked skeptical as he glanced between their guilty faces. "So Uther would be perfectly at ease with a servant and his ward out in the woods...at night...alone."

"You can't say anything," Merlin pleaded. "Please. We were suspicious of Erwan, which is why we followed him out here, same as you."

Smiling, Frederick slapped Merlin on his back. "Just having a bit of fun. Of course I won't say anything. And it's good to know you're on my side. I've had my suspicious about Erwan for quite some time now."

"I can't believe he pulled off such a convincing act. Is he the real reason you're here?" asked Morgana.

Frederick nodded. "Yes. He pulled the same prank on my sister, pretending to be nothing but a fool. Surprisingly, my sister, Katherine, had a soft spot for him. Although I think she felt sorry for him more than anything else. She was convinced he was going to propose marriage, but one morning without warning he left without even saying goodbye to my sister. His note said he had been unexpectedly called away on urgent business. We never saw him again."

"So you're seeking revenge…for what he did to your sister?" Merlin asked. "I'd think you'd be relieved."

"Ha, I was. At first. But then I discovered that an important artifact had been stolen from the palace treasury the night he had disappeared. This artifact held magical powers and had been kept locked away since the days of the Great Purge. Apparently it had something to do with the Old Religion."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Uther and your father worked together during those days?"

"My father was not as ambitious as Uther was, but yes, they had an agreement."

"So you think Erwan stole this artifact?"

"Yes, but I think he had help from someone else…someone with power. And seeing him with Morgause tonight makes perfect sense now."

"What exactly did he steal?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"I was told it was some sort of jewel...or stone, but I was never told of the powers it possessed. My father was quite anxious when he discovered it was missing. I convinced him of my doubts concerning Erwan's intentions, leading my father to finally let me search for him, although he still doubted it was even possible for Erwan to be so conniving. Throughout the traveling towns I would inquire after any news in hope of discovering his whereabouts. For a time, he returned to his homeland, but he was soon on the move again. So you can only imagine when I heard he would be in Camelot to court the Lady Morgana that my suspicions were immediately aroused."

"He's _not _courting me," Morgana quickly clarified.

"Yes, I can see that." Frederck smirked as he once again glanced at Merlin. "As I was saying, I was suspicious that Erwan would pull a similar stunt here in Camelot and I thought it was only right that Uther be warned. I told him not to repeat the news to anyone."

Morgana looked puzzled. "You told Uther about Erwan?"

"Ah, no. Not exactly. I simply told him I was tracking a thief into his realm and that I had suspicions that he might attempt to steal from the treasury. I wanted to be sure about Erwan before I told anyone."

"Well, we can tell him now!" Morgana turned as if to walk back to Camelot.

"Wait, Morgana! This conflict lies between Erwan and myself, not Uther."

Morgana abruptly stopped and turned. "I beg to disagree. Erwan is here…in Camelot…up to who knows what mischief."

"Yes, and it will all be revealed to Uther in good time. But it seems like the only mischief he's up to is giving Morgause news about you. Tell me something, Lady Morgana, why would Morgause want to know any specifics about you?"

Morgana became flustered. "I-I don't know…"

To her relief, Merlin cut in, placing a barrier between Frederick and Morgana. "Haven't you heard the ordeal Morgana went through with Morgause? Morgause kidnapped her. She was missing for months."

Frederick didn't flinch. "Yes, I had heard that. Uther made it widely known that his ward had gone missing, and that Morgause was responsible. I mean no harm, but I have to be certain we are all working together on this. There are certain…rumors...circulating concerning the Lady Morgana and Morgause."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Morgana eyed him warily.

"That Morgause and you are sisters."

Neither Merlin or Morgana spoke a word.

"Oh, then it is true?"

"No, and it's none of your concern," Merlin firmly stated.

"It is true," Morgana faintly whispered. Merlin turned to look at her in surprise.

"Morgana, you don't have to tell him anything."

"He needs to know the truth if we're going to trust each other. She is my sister…my half-sister. But my bond is broken with her. I haven't seen her since…" she trailed off.

Frederick looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories for you."

"My allegiance isn't with Morgause, if that's what you're worried about." Morgana looked him squarely in the eyes.

Nodding as if convinced, Frederick glanced warily at the sky. "It will be dawn in a few short hours. We need to return before anyone grows suspicious."

They walked in silence for the majority of the way. Frederick walked a few paces ahead as Merlin and Morgana trudged behind. Merlin, keeping his voice low, turned to Morgana.

"Should we trust him?"

"It seems as if we have no other choice. His story seems valid enough."

"Yes, but don't you think Uther should be warned? He hasn't even revealed what he intends to do with Erwan."

"Do you think he plans on…killing him?"

Merlin shook his head. "No…no. He wouldn't do anything so rash….he could cause an uprising. I'm sure his intentions are to bring him back to his kingdom so that he can be tried under a court of law."

"I would prefer you would not whisper falsehoods about me behind my back," Frederick suddenly called out from ahead.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Don't flatter yourself. Our conversation had nothing remotely to do with you."

"I highly doubt that," Frederick said, as if amused.

"I don't care if he's trying to rid us of Erwan; he's still intolerable!" Morgana muttered under her breath.

"Well, look on the bright side, Morgana. Maybe Uther will think twice before he tries to marry you off," Merlin teased.

Morgana shot him a flashing look. Merlin winced as she playfully nudged him in the side. "Thank you for that helpful reminder." Sobering, she glanced quickly at Merlin, then back to the ground.

"You're worried about Morgause, aren't you?" he gently asked.

"Yes. I was scared…at first…when I saw her. Then I felt almost glad to see her, especially when she asked after me. I can't explain it…I shouldn't feel happy to see her, should I?"

"She is your sister."

"She also tried to use me to destroy Camelot. Forced me to do things against my will."

"Look, no matter what happens, I'm here for you, Morgana. I always will be. We'll get through whatever Morgause has in store for you, and we'll fight back if we have to."

Morgana felt a strange sensation as Merlin spoke, almost a nervous giddiness. Suddenly she realized that her hand was being held, and that it was Merlin's hand holding hers. What surprised her more was that she had never felt more safe than she had at that moment. He would protect her, and she knew she could trust him.

Slowly, timidly she glanced toward him and smiled. What had happened to that awkward boy she had once known? There was no awkwardness about him now…well, maybe slightly, as his face began to redden a bit. He began to slowly withdraw his hand, but Morgana firmly held it.

"Just for a little longer, while we can," Morgana said softly.

"As you wish, my lady."


	9. Complications

**_Hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. So...I found an actor who fits my ideal Erwan- Craig Roberts. Google him and you'll see what I mean. Especially when he's wearing glasses, lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, although I actually had a hard time writing it after the series finale. I didn't realize how attached I had become to the characters, and I'll always be sad that Morgana never had a proper arc as a villain. I was really hoping in Season 5 we would see her go down a path of redemption, and well, that didn't happen. Anyway, I always love hearing your feedback, and thank you so much for following this story! Also, a big shout-out to all my new followers. Happy New Year!_**

* * *

Morgana paced the floor of her room. She had been uneasy ever since she had returned to the castle and had parted ways with Frederick and Merlin. While Frederick had seemed reluctant to tell Uther so soon, Morgana disagreed. The sooner she was rid of Erwan, the better. She wasn't sure how she should even act around him now that she knew the truth. If Uther was aware of Erwan's true intent he would at least order him to leave, or let Frederick take him back to his kingdom.

Determined, Morgana left her chambers and went to find Uther. She slowed down as she reached the throne room, where Uther was listening to a report from Sir Leon. Working up the nerve to enter, she waited until Leon had finished.

"My lady, can I help you?" Leon asked.

Morgana turned, unaware that Leon had left the room. "Sir Leon…I didn't know you were there. I was just on my way to speak with the king. Excuse me." Morgana slowly entered, her footsteps sounding remarkably loud in the large, echoing room.

"Morgana, what brings you here?"

"If you aren't busy, I would like to discuss a certain matter with you…in private." Morgana glanced sideways at the guards. Uther understood and promptly dismissed them. He continued to look at reports with a disinterested expression.

"We did not part so well the other day," Morgana began, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by Uther's lack of attention. Uther slowly looked up, waiting for Morgana to continue.

"I…want to apologize for my lack of respect."

"Apology accepted. I trust that you now see the wisdom in my words to you."

Morgana bit back a cutting remark. "I know now that you were only concerned for me, and for that I'm thankful. But I have some…news…that might change your opinion of Erwan."

Uther looked slightly perturbed. "Oh really? And what might that be?" he asked, leaning back.

Morgana felt as if Uther's penetrating gaze was piercing right through her. Her story would have to be convincing in order for him to believe her at all. "I believe that Erwan hasn't been completely honest with us."

"How so?"

"I believe that his sole purpose in coming to Camelot has not been to court me."

Uther smirked. "That can't be true. He has already spoken to me of his intentions toward you."

"What?"

"He spoke to me just this morning of how highly he thinks of you, and of his intention to…well…"

"To marry me?"

Uther looked slightly uncomfortable as he sat up a little straighter. "Yes. He spoke of marriage."

"We've hardly had two conversations together and already he speaks of marriage? That's ludicrous. You know I could never agree if he asked me."

"If you refuse him there will be serious repercussions, Morgana. Erwan's father would never forgive you or me for that matter."

"Then I suppose you weren't such great friends to begin with."

"Morgana, don't try me, child."

"Erwan is in league with Morgause!" Morgana blurted out.

She had Uther's full attention now. His head jerked upward and his countenance darkened. "What is this?"

"It's true."

"And how would you happen to know this? Have you any proof?"

Morgana paused. "I saw him…leaving the castle last night. So I followed him. I saw him meet with her."

Uther stood and slowly walked toward Morgana. "This had better not be some sort of falsehood you've invented, Morgana."

"I assure you, it is not."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Uther paced the room. "Did you hear their conversation?"

"Yes. He's a spy for Morgause. I assure you that his sole purpose in Camelot is not to marry me."

"I still can't believe it."

"What will you do?" Morgana asked tentatively.

"This is a delicate matter. I cannot accuse Erwan without stirring up hard feelings from his father. Perhaps he is under some sort of enchantment…"

"I doubt that," Morgana scoffed.

"Nevertheless, it could be a possibility. Morgana, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Very well. I will call Erwan in right away."

"Good, the sooner we are rid of him, the better," Morgana said as she settled down comfortably in a chair.

"No. You will leave during the questioning."

"What?"

"He must not know you accused him, Morgana. If you prove to be incorrect and he has some sort of explanation, I don't want his opinion of you to change."

"He was consorting with a sorceress! I saw it with my own eyes. He'll only deny it if I'm not here. And I wouldn't marry him for the world now."

"Morgana, leave," Uther said sternly.

Her eyes flashing, she stormed out of the throne room, heading straight for her chambers. As she turned a corner, she crashed into Frederick.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly as she brushed past him. The guilt of what she'd done behind his back came rushing in all at once.

"If you'll allow me to be so bold, you were crying, unless it was my imagination."

Morgana, pausing, quickly brushed the stray tears off her cheek. "I was not."

"Then what's troubling you?"

"Why don't you look after your own affairs!" Morgana snapped.

"Maybe I should run and get Merlin…I'm sure he'd know how to help." Frederick teased.

"Would you quiet down!" she hissed as Erwan appeared at the end of the hall.

Frederick made an impish face as he saw who was approaching. "Erwan!" he called.

"Frederick." Erwan nodded stiffly as he looked suspiciously between Morgana and him. "Lady Morgana," he said without the sign of any stutter.

"And where might _you _be off to?" Frederick asked.

"I was called to meet with Uther just now, so I'm in somewhat of a hurry, if you'll…excuse me," he said somewhat hesitantly as he continued to look at Frederick with mistrust.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Frederick leaned in. "So what important matter do you think Erwan was called to discuss with Uther?"

"How should I know?" Morgana averted her gaze.

Frederick stiffened slightly. "Morgana, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No…"

"You're a terrible liar."

Morgana's pulse quickened. One thing was certain-Frederick wouldn't stop pestering her until she told him the truth. "Alright, do you really want to know?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"I told Uther about Erwan."

"You what?"

"Shh!"

Frederick's voice was strained when he spoke again. "I told you not to say anything yet."

"And why not? Uther needs to know. Besides, all Uther wants is for me to marry Erwan, and the last person I'd want to be married to is a spy."

"I wouldn't have let it go that far," Frederick said as he came closer.

"And just when were you planning on telling Uther? The day of my wedding?"

"Don't you see? Erwan will refute everything."

"I only told Uther he's in league with Morgause, nothing more. You can tell Uther your side of the story once you finally work up the nerve."

"I suppose Uther won't tell Erwan who brought the charges against him?"

Morgana remained in stony silence.

"Great, just great. Erwan will refute the charges and blame me."

"What? That's impossible-Uther knows I was the one who told him."

"You saw how suspicious he was of me just now. He wants me out of the way."

"He can't do anything to you…you know that."

"No, I don't know that, Morgana! He's working with a powerful sorceress!" Frederick's voice had grown increasingly louder.

"Everything alright? I heard raised voices." Merlin walked toward them, a look of concern on his face.

"Merlin, just in time. Our dear Morgana has informed Uther that Erwan is the traitor."

"What?"

"Stop being so childish!" Morgana said as she looked to Merlin for moral support.

"What you both need to do is lower your voices…the whole castle will hear you by the time you've finished," Merlin said calmly.

"Alright, let's finish the discussion…in here." Frederick promptly opened the closest door and checked to see if the room was empty.

"I'd rather not." Morgana crossed her arms.

"Morgana, please," Merlin pleaded as he walked into the room, hoping she would follow.

"Fine, but I need you both to understand why I did it. I wasn't about to be trapped in a marriage with a boy who's spying on me. Uther needed to know of his treachery."

"Yes, but you went behind my back. I wanted to force Erwan into a confession quietly…I could have blackmailed him easily after discovering his alliance with Morgause. I wanted him to leave Camelot without a scene so I could bring him back with me. Now he'll be on his guard…he'll never confess. And he'll lie to Uther…you can be sure that he will. Uther will be angry with you and you just might be forced into marrying him anyway."

Morgana slowly sat down as the realization of his words sank in. She had been too hasty. Now she saw her foolishness.

"Can't you help her?" Merlin pleaded.

"And how could I help?"

"By convincing Uther that Erwan is working for Morgause…tell her you saw him with her as well."

"Uther is a stubborn man."

"Yes, but you're the son of a king. Erwan is merely the son of a duke."

Morgana, too ashamed to look up, waited tensely for his response.

"I'll do what I can if it comes to that."

"Morgana, should I tell Arthur?" Merlin asked her.

"No!" Morgana's head shot up.

"He might be able to help."

"He mustn't know."

"Why?"

"Just respect my wish to not involve Arthur. No need to complicate matters even more."

Although in disagreement, Merlin nodded. "So, where's Erwan?"

"With Uther," Frederick said grimly.

"I guess we'll know soon then."

"Yes, we will."

"I'm sorry," Morgana muttered. "I thought I was helping."

"The fact is, you were only thinking of yourself. The damage is done, Morgana. Maybe I'm wrong…perhaps Erwan will confess to Uther."

"Wait, don't be so hard on her," Merlin jumped in quickly before Morgana could reply.

Frederick placed a hand on his forehead. "I am sorry. I'm just…frustrated."

"Never hurts to look on the bright side," Merlin said, trying to be cheerful and hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"I need to get some air," Morgana said suddenly as she stood and walked toward the door. Neither Merlin or Frederick objected as she left without waiting for their response. She wouldn't have listened if they had objected anyway, especially Frederick. Feeling mortified and angry, the need for fresh air was growing more imperative by the second. After roaming the grounds by the castle for a good hour, Gwen came running toward her.

"Morgana, there you are!"

"Gwen, what is it?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Uther wants to see you right away."

Morgana felt as if her legs had turned to rubber. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but Morgana…"

"What is it?"

"Erwan was with the king. I saw him when the guard called for me and ordered me to find you. Uther called Arthur into the room as well. Morgana, are you alright?"

Morgana's face had gone as white as a sheet. "Gwen, I can't go in there. I just can't."

Gwen seemed to understand as she reached for Morgana's hand. "You think Erwan means to propose then?"

"I fear it more than anything. I can't marry him. Gwen…he's…"

"Ridiculous, I know. But surely he has a good heart?"

"That's just it. He doesn't. He's in league with Morgause."

"No…" Gwen said in disbelief. "Erwan?"

"I saw him…last night. I followed him into the woods. He met with her and has been spying on me all this time. I told Uther what I saw, but Erwan must have convinced him otherwise."

"Surely Uther believes you over Erwan!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Morgana, what will you do?"

"The only thing I can do…face them both." Morgana held onto Gwen's hand the rest of the way back to the castle. If ever she needed support, it was now.

* * *

**_Things will definitely start to crazy from here on...and expect to see a jealous Merlin over the span of the next few chapters. :)_**


	10. The Proposal

**_Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on my last chapter...glad no one has gotten bored with the storyline yet. :) Also, I wanted to respond to AnonReviewFairy and ThunderSyrem, but because it was under anonymous, or guest, I couldn't. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you both for reading the story. And ThunderSyrem, you scared me...at first! lol. That was a good one. I'm so flattered you went back to read my other fic! :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy. _****_  
_**

**_~Sara_**

* * *

Morgana walked tentatively into the throne room, with Gwen following close behind. Much to her dismay, not only Arthur was present, but a handful of the knights as well as other prominent members of the court. Erwan's entire face had paled to an unearthly shade of green…Morgana wondered if he would be sick. Glancing to her right, she inwardly moaned. Merlin and Frederick were off on the side behind Arthur.

"You requested my presence?" Morgana said stiffly to Uther, who was standing next to Erwan.

"It was not just I who called you here, but Erwan as well," Uther gestured for Morgana to step forward, but she stonily remained where she was.

"And what would Sir Erwan have to say to me that is so important?" Her eyes held a challenge as she crossed her arms and waited for Erwan's response.

Her effect had worked as Erwan's stuttering reappeared again. "L-l-lady Morgana. I have come to Camelot with a purpose, as I'm s-s-sure you are well aware."

"And what purpose might that be?"

"Morgana…" Uther said under his breath. "You have an audience."

"How very convenient for us both," she answered in a loud voice.

Erwan glanced awkwardly between the two as he worked up the nerve to speak again. "I have been made aware of the great alliance that would be formed if the two of us were…were..."

Morgana briefly closed her eyes. _Please don't say it…_

…."t-t-to be wed in m-m-matrimony."

An instantaneous murmur filled the room, but with one look from Uther a still hush immediately fell.

Erwan stumbled to his knees and took Morgana's hand. "W-w-would you do me the honor, Lady Morgana, of accepting my hand in m-marriage?"

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Morgana knew what was expected of her. If she refused Erwan, Uther would punish her greatly. Or perhaps she would be forced into marrying him if he would still have her. How could Uther act so harshly after her warning? He believed Erwan blindly without searching further into the matter. Usually any mention of sorcery would have him on his guard, but he seemed unusually lenient in this case. She couldn't be forced into a union with Erwan. She wouldn't be.

"No."

Erwan blinked, and for a split second, his countenance darkened. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said…_no_." She emphasized the last word strongly, making him rise to his feet.

The throne room was filled with murmurs once again as everyone looked to the king in anticipation.

"Morgana, how dare you behave so insolently. Apologize to Sir Erwan at once!"

"I will do no such thing," she said shakily, a crack beginning to form in her voice.

"My lady, if there is anything I have done to offend you…" Erwan began.

"Oh, but you have offended me. Your only purpose in Camelot has been to spy on me. Yes, I know your little secret."

Erwan paled. "W-w-whatever are you speaking of?"

"Stop playing innocent. It doesn't become you. But I will say one thing-you're a very good liar."

"Morgana, enough!" Uther grabbed her arm, but she quickly pulled away.

"I have given Sir Erwan my answer." Turning, she walked as confidently as she could down the long hall. Everyone stared in amazement as she ignored Uther's protests.

"Morgana, you have not been dismissed! Morgana!" Uther's face turned a crimson shade of red.

Without hesitating even once, she made her way swiftly out of the throne room.

* * *

Merlin and Frederick were together when the summons went out to gather in the throne room. Frederick had complained bitterly the whole time as they made their way down. He was certain Erwan had found a way to point blame back to him. But when they had reached the hall, Uther was smirking and patting Erwan on the back as if nothing remotely was wrong. Arthur was standing next to his father, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Well, I guess we can assume Erwan is not guilty in Uther's eyes," Frederick commented.

"They why are we here?" Merlin remarked, more to himself.

"Well, Morgana won't like it, that much I know," said Arthur, who had broken free of his father and Erwan.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Erwan plans to propose."

"Propose? Already? He's only been here for what…four days?"

"Shh. Lower your voice. My father seems intent on Morgana making this match. Seems he's worried about her future."

"Yes, but marriage to that numbskull won't solve any of Uther's problems. He has no idea what he's getting himself into," Frederick whispered.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, turning.

"Erwan's up to no good, Arthur," Merlin said, wincing inwardly as he went against Morgana's wish to keep Arthur in the dark.

Their conversation was interrupted as Morgana entered. Merlin could tell by her strained expression that it was all she could do not to strangle Erwan, who was looking pitiably sick at the moment. Merlin braced himself for Morgana's reaction. While he knew she would be displeased, he wasn't prepared for her outright hostility toward both Erwan and Uther. But then came the uncomfortable marriage proposal, and the even more uncomfortable silence that followed. Poor Morgana. She really didn't have a choice, did she?

"No."

Merlin, taken aback by her response, glanced at Arthur, who looked equally as shocked. He glanced nervously between his father and Morgana. But he could hardly believe it when she boldly accused Erwan of spying on her.

"Now she's done it," Frederick grimly remarked as Morgana made a flippant turn and marched straight down the aisle and out the doors.

"I can't believe she defied my father so openly. What was she thinking?" Arthur said, concern lining his voice.

"That's just it; she wasn't thinking," said Frederick. "But I admire her spunk."

"Merlin, tell me everything…later." Arthur gave Merlin a pointed stare before he went to see what could be done to appease an angry Uther.

* * *

"Morgana, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Gwen," Morgana said angrily as she slammed her chamber door behind both her and her maidservant. Gwen had followed her out of the room immediately, but Morgana would not be consoled.

"How dare Uther summon me like that, knowing what my feelings are. He's an arrogant pig!"

"Morgana, I know the extent of Uther's cruelty, but you must be careful."

"Why? Because I defied him? I've done it before."

"Yes, but not publicly. And you've never rejected an offer of marriage before."

"Because I've never had one until now!" Morgana said spitefully.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried for you."

"Uther can't force me to marry Erwan."

"That's just it, Morgana. He can. You are his ward and he views it as his duty to look after you…to provide for you."

"No, he just wants to have his way, like he always does." Morgana, as if in a daze, slowly sat down on her bed. "What am I going to do now? Everyone in the kingdom must think I'm a spoiled brat."

"No, on the contrary! You are the only one brave enough to stand up to Uther…something I could never do. And I think you made the right decision."

"You think I was right to turn down Erwan?"

"Yes, especially since he's a traitor to Camelot. If we can convince Uther that Erwan is guilty perhaps he will not be so hard on you."

Morgana nodded. "Yes…yes, you are right. Thank you for your support, Gwen. I'll need it."'

* * *

**_I know I promised you a jealous Merlin...it's coming soon! As well some more interesting developments. ;)_**


	11. A Second Suitor?

_**Wow, can't believe I'm actually updating again. This has got to be a record for me-3 in the past week! :) Ok, to all my Mergana fans, there is no Merlin/Morgana in this chapter, but it's coming. So just hang in there. There's actually some Arwen this time around (yes, I do *ship* them even though they're not my favorite couple). So...even if they're not your cup of tea, no mean comments! Have I scared anyone off from this chapter? I hope not-this one might take you by surprise. :) Thank you again for all your lovely reviews-I enjoy reading all of them. **_

* * *

"Father, perhaps you shouldn't force this marriage on Morgana. Surely there's a more suited man for her." Arthur had followed his father to his chambers. Uther had remained silent the entire time, which only worried Arthur more.

"Father, please…say something."

"Morgana disgraced me today. I did not think her capable of such disrespect."

"Father, she barely even knows Erwan, and you know Morgana's willfulness. She won't easily do what she's told."

"Well, she needs to!" Uther shouted.

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

"I would ask you not to test me right now, Arthur. I don't know how much more I can take. First Morgana accusing Erwan of being a spy, and now this."

"Erwan…a spy?"

"Yes, and I would ask you not to repeat that. Of course's he's innocent…I see now that it was all a deliberate ruse on Morgana's part to escape marriage."

"Right, of course…I need to…attend to a pressing matter with the knights. Excuse me, father."

"Arthur, wait. I would ask that you refrain from seeing Morgana. I would rather her not use her influence to poison you against Erwan."

Arthur slowly nodded to appease Uther.

"And Arthur…I intend for Morgana to marry, and marry well. She must be protected."

"Surely she's protected enough under your care, Father?"

"Have you forgotten how she was taken by Morgause…under my care?"

"No, Father…but…"

"She needs a safe and secure environment. Erwan can give her that."

"She would also be miserable."

Uther raised his voice slightly. "Her feelings have nothing to do with the matter. Erwan can provide her with the sumptuous lifestyle she has grown accustomed to, not to mention a stable future. I would ask that you leave me now, Arthur."

Feeling angered by his father's dismissal, Arthur headed straight to his chambers. To his surprise, Merlin and Frederick were already there.

"Well, just make yourselves comfortable," Arthur said crossly as he threw his jacket on the table.

"Arthur, no matter what Uther has told you, Erwan is a traitor," Frederick began.

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Frederick proceeded to tell Arthur his backstory with Erwan, and filled him in on the events that just took place, including the discovery of Erwan's association with Morgause.

Arthur took a moment to absorb the information before responding. "So you two…including Morgana…followed Erwan last night?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "We were suspicious of Erwan when we saw him leave his quarters."

"I requested Merlin's assistance…Morgana joined us unexpectedly when we ran into her in the forest."

Merlin saw Arthur's skeptical expression and wondered if it would take more to believe their story. "Why didn't you come to me?" Arthur asked.

Feeling relieved, Merlin now knew he was feeling sullen because he hadn't been involved. "It all happened so quickly…there was no time…"

"And Morgana was insistent that we didn't trouble you with the matter," Frederick cut in. "She would be furious if she knew we told you."

"Fair enough. Still, I wish I had been told."

"Arthur, is there any way you convince your father of the truth?" Merlin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Surely you can use your influence with Uther," said Frederick.

"If he wouldn't listen to Morgana, he won't listen to me. I've just come from talking with him. He won't be persuaded otherwise about Erwan. In fact, he's rather adamant that Morgana goes through with the marriage."

"But she refused!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin, are you that thick? My father won't let that stop him. He'll force her to marry Erwan."

"We can't let that happen, Arthur," Merlin said in a low voice. "Especially now that we know the truth."

"I still can't believe that that idiot of a boy is involved with a sorceress. Are you sure of what you saw?"

Frederick stepped forward. "I can swear my life on it, Arthur. I can go to Uther and explain my side of the story, if that would be of any help."

"Not now…my father needs time to cool off."

"And we can't risk exposing Morgana…she told Uther she was alone when she followed Erwan. We can't tell him two stories," warned Merlin.

"For once I agree with you, Merlin. We have to be careful. I need time to think, if you'll both excuse me." Arthur stood and walked toward the window. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there when he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Enter." Turning, he saw Guinevere's small form enter the doorway.

"Guinevere. What brings you here?"

Gwen looked slightly troubled as she came closer. "I'd like to speak with you, Arthur. It's about Morgana."

Arthur, taking both her hands, drew her in slightly. "I nearly forgot…you've had to deal with Morgana this whole time. That couldn't have been an easy task."

"Be serious, Arthur," Gwen scolded him.

"I'm sorry. There, I'm serious now. Now, what is it?"

"Arthur, Morgana can't marry Erwan."

"I know she can't."

"You do?"

"Yes, Merlin and Frederick told me he's involved with Morgause."

Gwen looked relieved. "Did you tell Uther?"

"I doubt he'll listen to me if he wouldn't listen to Morgana."

"Arthur, you must try."

"I did. I talked with him earlier but it was no use. He's determined that Morgana marry Erwan."

"That's another thing I want to talk with you about." Gwen took her hands out of his and hesitated.

"What is it? Guinevere, you know you can tell me anything."

"You could help prevent Morgana's marriage to Erwan."

"Yes, but how? If there's another way, I'd be happy to help. My father is a stubborn man."

"I know. But if Morgana had another alternative….another suitor….that might solve the problem."

Arthur half-laughed. "Yes, but who are you going to find in a day?"

Gwen smiled faintly. "You."

"Now, that's funny. Imagine, Morgana and I living together as man and wife." Arthur continued laughing as Gwen looked on.

"Arthur, I'm serious."

"Come on, Guinevere. You have to be joking. You can't possibly think…" Arthur stopped as he noted Gwen's sober expression.

"You're serious."

"Yes, Arthur. Very serious."

"How would that possibly solve the problem?"

"You're a prince and heir to the throne. Your marriage to Morgana would be far more advantageous to her than Erwan's."

"Absolutely not," Arthur said firmly. "It's out of the question."

"Arthur, think about it…"

"No, Guinevere! Morgana is like my sister. And I know she thinks of me as a brother. It wouldn't work."

"We both know that there was a time not long ago when you viewed her as something more than a sister."

Arthur merely grunted and stared out of the window.

"If Uther forces her to marry Erwan she'll be beside herself." Gwen laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not what you want, but don't you think your love for Morgana as a sister could eventually deepen into something more?"

"Never. I could never love another as much as I've loved you."

"Arthur, you know it can never be. If you married Morgana, I would be happy in the knowledge that you saved her from a terrible future with a man she could never love. A man who is only using her."

"Even if your own future would be destroyed? What happened to what you want?"

Gwen looked down. "Sometimes you can't always get what you want in life. I'm merely a servant, but I do care a great deal about Morgana."

"You are not merely a servant. You know that." Arthur raised her chin but Gwen turned away.

"Please think on what I've said, Arthur. We both knew this day would come for us eventually. I would be happy…truly…to see two of the dearest people in the world to me joined together in marriage. I would pick no other woman for you."

"Gwen, you can't mean that."

"I do, Arthur. Just think on our conversation, please. For both our sakes." Gwen curtsied and turned to leave before her emotions betrayed her, leaving Arthur even more perplexed than before.

* * *

_**Was anyone expecting that? Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**_

_***Slight update-I've gotten a lot of reviews asking if Morgana is Uther's daughter in the story. The answer is-yes! So don't freak out everybody. :) There won't be a creepy brother/sister relationship going on or anything like that (obviously neither Gwen or Arthur know yet. Actually, Merlin doesn't either). I had sort of alluded to Uther's relationship to Morgana in the very first chapter of this story. You have to really read the part carefully though to catch on. Anyway, hope that clears some things up!***_


	12. It Takes Courage

_**I really don't know what's come over me. All I feel like doing is writing this story now! Thanks so much for all the reviews lately. I'm so overwhelmed by your kind words! And I hope everyone noticed that I added a little afternote about Uther's relationship with Morgana at the end of my last chapter. Yes, she is his daughter in my story. I actually like it that way, and as much as I believe that Arthur and Morgana had a little something going on during Season 1, I don't really like them romantically. So I don't want anyone to think that this is where the story is going. While it might not seem too obvious right now, I clearly prefer Merlin and Morgana together. Sorry! So no hating, please. :)**_

_**Anyway, every time I write a chapter it just grows into more dialogue that I originally hadn't planned. So I hope none of it bores you, although I think you will find the first part kind of funny. :) Sorry I keep promising things and taking forever to deliver. I know, I'm horrible. Don't hate me! **_

* * *

The atmosphere was heavy during the evening meal that night. Morgana barely touched her food. Uther, despite his anger, had requested her presence even thought she had flatly refused at first. Due to Gwen, she had reconsidered the command, not wanting to stir up any more trouble. Both refused to speak or even look at each other during the entire meal. Erwan sat across from her, stealing a look every so often. Frederick had joined them, as well, as Arthur, who was strangely quiet. Surprisingly, it was Erwan who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"L-lady Morgana, I have beautiful horses back at my father's estate. You like horses, don't you?"

Morgana lightly dabbed her mouth but wouldn't take her eyes off her plate. "Yes."

"I knew you would. How fair you must look riding across the countryside."

Frederick attempted to mask a groan as he locked eyes with Merlin, who was trying his hardest not to laugh as he stood by. "If I recall, Erwan, you took my sister out riding several times."

Uther glanced up. "Frederick, I didn't know Erwan and you were already acquainted."

"Why yes, he had quite a lengthy stay with us not so long ago. By the way, my sister sends her greetings, Erwan, and regrets she was not able to bid you farewell."

Erwan's eyes grew stony and he looked uncomfortable. "The regret is all mine. I was sorely disappointed that I had to leave so suddenly that day."

"Then you must not have heard the news?"

"W-what news?"

"Why, the very morning you left, a precious artifact had gone missing from the royal treasury. Maybe you passed the bandits on your return journey and didn't even know it. Wouldn't that be something?"

Erwan coughed. "N-no. I'm afraid I saw no one that morning. I left quite early."

"Ah, that's a shame. You know, that is my purpose here in Camelot. To find the thief…or thieves. It's my belief that they're right here under our very noses."

Uther looked from Frederick to Erwan with a perplexed expression. Erwan coughed again and quickly changed the subject. "L-lady Morgana, what other hobbies interest you?"

"Many things interest me, but I'm not really sure they would interest you," she replied coldly.

"You know, you might not be able to guess by looking at me, but I love sword fighting. In fact…OH!" Erwan suddenly exclaimed as his plate of food slid into his lap. "Oh dear, h-how clumsy of me."

Merlin stepped forward. "Here, let me help you with that." Merlin scooped the food up with a napkin and dished out some more.

Erwan laughed awkwardly and reached for his glass of wine. "As I was saying, I do love sword fighting…OH!" Erwan jolted forward, his glass of red wine staining his white shirt. "I r-really don't know what's come over me," he said as he dabbed at his shirt with his napkin. "Maybe I ought to refrain from the wine."

Morgana barely restrained herself from laughing as Erwan's face turned a crimson shade of red. She glanced quickly at Merlin, who looked a little smug. Watching him closely, she realized what he was up to. While he thought no one was looking, his eyes briefly lit up, leading to Erwan's clumsiness again. As Erwan went to reach for his fork, he spilled the remainder of his wine on the table, which leaked onto Uther's lap.

"Sire, I beg your pardon!" Erwan awkwardly tried to clean off Uther's trousers as they both stood.

"Erwan….Erwan! It's fine." Uther pulled away slightly and attempted a cordial smile. "Well, I believe a change of clothing is in order. If you'll excuse me."

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me as well. I must look a sight!" Erwan hurried out of the room after Uther.

"Well…that was…interesting." Arthur blurted out.

Lifting her handkerchief to her mouth, Morgana began laughing…hard. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she had laughed so freely. Her laughter was infectious, leading Frederick, Arthur, and Merlin to do the same. Arthur locked eyes with Morgana…it was good to see her smile. For a moment, he thought on Gwen's words to him earlier that afternoon. It would pain him to see that smile gone from her…and it would, in fact, entirely disappear if she was forced into an unhappy marriage. Pushing the thought and his guilt aside, he dismissed himself and retired to his chambers.

"Well, who needs entertainment when it's right in front of us." Frederick choked back another laugh as he recalled Erwan's mishaps.

"Maybe Uther will finally tire of him," Morgana remarked dryly as she glanced again at Merlin, who was collecting the empty dishes, looking a little pleased with himself.

"Are you going to tell Uther your suspicions about Erwan?" Morgana said to Frederick, steering the conversation back to the more pressing matter.

"I want some more proof, knowing Uther's stubbornness. But yes, I do intend on telling him the truth, if he'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Merlin asked suddenly. "He should have more respect for you, no matter what his relationship is with Erwan's father."

"It's possible, but I need to know that Uther's mind isn't poisoned against me. And has it struck any of you that Erwan might have magic?"

Morgana and Merlin exchanged quick glances. Morgana smirked. "Erwan…have magic? I highly doubt it."

"No…Frederick is right. We should be on our guard," Merlin said.

"Here's to tomorrow then," Frederick raised his glass and rose to leave.

"So, that's it? Shouldn't we try to find more evidence against Erwan?" Morgana stood as well.

"I think we all need to get a good night's rest, especially you, Morgana," Frederick said pointedly to her.

Pursing her lips in disagreement, Morgana watched him leave. "Of course he acts like we have all the time in the world. But then again he's not the one who might just have to marry the man."

"You won't have to marry Erwan, Morgana. We'll make sure of that."

"Merlin, I saw what you did…with Erwan's wine."

Grinning mischievously, Merlin shrugged. "And what was that, exactly?"

"Come now, don't play that game with me," she teased, lowering her voice. "I saw your eyes."

"Hmm. Must have been the lighting. It's terrible, you know."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked. Gaius could help you, you know."

Morgana playfully hit him with her handkerchief. "I would have you know that my eyes are perfectly fine!"

Merlin laughed. "You're too easy…my lady," he grew serious, as if remembering his place.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Merlin suddenly seemed obsessed with the table as he cleared away more plates.

"Merlin…did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm. Oh, you're welcome, my lady."

"My lady? You know you don't have to call me that."

"I'm afraid I do. Especially when others could easily hear us," Merlin said softly.

"Oh, you're right, of course. But Merlin…do you think I did the right thing today? Defying Uther so openly?"

"Of course you did. You were brave and strong. I wish I had your courage."

"I think sometimes that my courage will be the death of me."

"Maybe. But at least you'd die fighting for something."

Morgana looked thoughtful for a moment. "I need to confront Morgause."

"What…no!"

"Why not? She's the reason this is even happening!"

"How do you know that? Erwan might actually want to marry you, did you ever think of that?"

"Come now, I'm just a pawn in his game."

"Morgana, you can't go to Morgause. It's too dangerous."

Morgana was silent.

"Morgana…" he said in a warning tone. "Promise me you won't do anything hasty. Let Frederick go to Uther."

"But what if Uther doesn't listen? Maybe you're right…maybe Erwan does have magic…of some kind…"

"Just…leave it be. Remember what your hastiness cost you last time. Morgana?"

"Alright."

"Promise me you won't go to Morgause. At least…not on your own. Promise?"

"Fine! I promise."

But as Morgana lay back on her bed that night, she wondered how strictly Merlin would hold her to that promise as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Sitting up, she strained her ears to hear any other movement. The footsteps sounded too heavy to be Gwen's, and weren't Arthur's or Merlin's. Frederick's perhaps? Or Erwan's.

The thought made her spring out of bed as she slowly opened her door to peer out in the hallway. She briefly caught the silhouette of Frederick at the end of the hall. Where could he possibly be going at this hour?

Grabbing her cloak, Morgana followed him. Eventually she found herself outside of the palace as Frederick weaved in and out of the streets, almost as if he was following someone himself. As he halted, so did Morgana, and it also allowed her to catch a better glance past Frederick. Indeed he was following someone, and that someone appeared to be Erwan himself. She should have known. No doubt he would be furious with her if he discovered she was following him, so she quietly trailed them both. Not so surprisingly, Erwan led them back to the same forest they had been in last night. Morgana's heart quickened. _He's meeting with Morgause again…_

"Morgana!" a voice hissed.

She froze in her steps. Frederick. Slowly turning, she saw Frederick appear from behind a tree. If she could make herself disappear, now would be an opportune moment. But unfortunately, she couldn't.

"I knew someone was following me. What are you doing?"

"I saw you leave the castle…so I followed you. And now I see that you're following Erwan."

"You shouldn't be here."

"And you should have told me."

Frederick's jaw shifted. Morgana knew she had angered him.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I can't lost Erwan now, but the two of us trailing him together is too suspicious. You have to promise me to be quiet, and stay at least a few feet behind me."

Morgana vigorously nodded, relieved he was even allowing her to stay. Thankfully it appeared that Erwan didn't guess a thing, because he eventually stopped at the same exact spot as before, and he looked as if he was waiting for someone. After Frederick found a well-concealed hiding place, he gestured for Morgana to join him.

"I thought you were going to send me back."

"And would you have listened?"

Morgana smiled. "No."

"Exactly what I thought."

A sudden movement caught their attention. Morgana found herself instinctively gripping Frederick's wrist as Morgause entered into the tiny clearing where Erwan was standing, and she looked sorely displeased.


	13. Morgause's Plan

**_Hello, everyone! Alright, I am actually posting two chapters tonight (yay!). Originally I had the two chapters combined, but it was way too long (around 3,000 words). So...I didn't want everyone to get bored and thought it would be better to divide them. But that doesn't mean you can skip this chapter, ok? This one only consists of Morgause and Erwan conversing in the woods...but it's important! So remember, no skipping! :)_**

* * *

"Erwan, why have you summoned me here so soon?" Morgause said crossly to him. "I told you to meet me again in two days." Her irritation showed plainly on her face.

"My lady, I am sorry. But the matter is urgent."

"And what could be so urgent since last night?"

"They suspect me. Uther…he asked me strange questions earlier today. Claimed he had heard a rumor that I was in league with a powerful sorceress."

Morgause looked thoughtful. "And did he say who brought this rumor to him?"

"No, my lady. He refused to reveal anything else to me. I denied all of the accusations, of course. But I think I know who might have told Uther."

"Tell me."

"Merek's son, Frederick. I told you he would be trouble. He's poisoning Uther against me. Why it was just tonight at dinner that he brought up my connection with his sister. He even mentioned the stolen artifact. Morgause…if I get caught…"

"Silence!" Morgause hissed. "Let me think."

Erwan looked thoroughly chastised as he watched Morgause pace in front of him.

"How has Uther behaved toward you since the accusation?"

"He apologized profusely…in fact, he's been more than gracious. He insisted that I propose to Morgana this very morning."

Morgause stopped pacing. "What?"

"I proposed to the Lady Morgana."

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"But my purpose here in Camelot is to court her. My father expects to hear of our engagement any day."

"I am fully aware of what your father wants, but I will have you know that you will never be joined together with my sister. The only reason you are in Camelot is because of me. It was I who had you plant the idea in your father's head to pay a visit to his old ally. Uther merely read into the situation more than he should have, which seems to have played to our advantage."

"Exactly!" Erwan cut in. "If I was married to the Lady Morgana…"

"You will _not_ marry the Lady Morgana, Erwan. Don't mention it to me again."

"I told you...my father expects it. Uther expects it!"

If looks could kill, Erwan would have been dead long ago. "And what was Morgana's answer to your…proposal?"

Erwan looked uncomfortable. "She…she rejected me."

Morgause chuckled. "That's what I thought. Morgana can never love you. She has a greater destiny than to be some Duke's wife."

"I would ask that you not ridicule me. I've done what you've asked and played my part. And I can tell you one thing-Morgana doesn't want to be with you. Oh, I've seen her. She's happy with her friends…her life. Why would she want to return to traipse off into the woods with you?"

"How dare you!"

"Tell me, Morgause. Has Morgana sent word to you at all during these long months since her spell has been broken? No? That's what I thought. She hates you for what you did to her."

"Enough!" Morgause nearly spat on him. "Don't forget how much you owe me."

"How much I _owe _you? I've paid my debt. How much longer will you subject me to this life of slavery to you? I'm sick of playing a fool in the eyes of others."

"You killed an innocent man…your friend, if I recall. Never forget how I conveniently covered up your misdeed."

Erwan smothered his face in his hands. "That was never supposed to happen. I was drunk…and foolish, as well as Tom. When we dueled with one another in the forest that day…I had no idea…we were fighting over some tavern girl..."

"Nothing will ever change the fact that you killed that man, no matter how intoxicated you were. Just be thankful I was there to make his death look like an animal attack."

"Oh, how I wish you hadn't! I would take all the blame now if I could!" Erwan exclaimed in anger.

"You would take back all the gold, then?" Morgause challenged.

Erwan paused and scraped the dirt with his boot. "Yes, even all the gold."

"I have a hard time believing that, Erwan. Didn't I pay you more than handsomely for your role in acquiring what I wanted?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it was stolen gold I was paid with."

"Don't try my patience." Morgause gripped Erwan by his neck, her eyes lighting up to a fiery orange hue.

"No, please! Don't go performing some sort of transfiguration spell on me…or turning me into anything…unnatural. I'll do what you want!"

Morgause released her grip on him and Erwan fell to the ground, wheezing and coughing. As she paced again, she suddenly paused. Turning to Erwan, Morgause pulled him up. "There's a change of plan. You will go through with your marriage to the Lady Morgana."

"But….but…she rejected me."

"Yes, but what does Uther have to say of the matter? I'm sure he is not at all pleased with his willful ward."

"He is angry with her, yes. But do you really think he would force her to marry me?"

"If I know anything about Uther, it's that he doesn't liked to be crossed. If you insist on marrying her, Uther will not back down."

Erwan looked skeptical. "What's changed your mind? I thought you didn't want me to marry her?"

"It occurred to me that you might be her only chance to break away from Uther. Without him, Morgana is free."

"Yes, and you could easily have me killed off once you get what you want, isn't that right?"

"It's not your place to question a high priestess! I'm giving you what _you_ want, and that's permission to go through with this marriage. I told you not to try me," Morgause warned.

"Alright, alright! Just don't…hurt me." Erwan slowly backed away from her. "So we have a deal, right? I will wed the Lady Morgana and you will do nothing to harm me. Agreed?"

Morgause slowly nodded. "It is as you say."

Erwan seemed satisfied as he turned to leave.

"Erwan, I have not dismissed you."

"I beg your pardon, my lady."

"You will send word to me when your engagement to Morgana is official, and I want to know the exact date of the wedding. Understood?"

"Yes, I will do as you wish. Oh…but what about Frederick?"

"Leave him to me. If he gets in your way, he will regret it. Now go before you are missed."

* * *

_**And yes, if you think that sounds like Samwise Gamgee during that one part where Erwan tells Morgause not to turn him into anything "unnatural", then you are right. I wrote it and realized afterwards that he said that, but I liked it so much that I kept it in. Hope that's ok with you all! Full credit goes to LOTR for that line. :)**_


	14. Secrets

**Alright, here's the second installment for tonight. I hope you don't mind that I posted them separately. By the way, thank you for all the lovely reviews lately! And I'm always grateful for corrections on grammar, etc. There is always room to improve. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (and I hope no one skipped the last one, lol)**

* * *

**_'Twas partly love, and partly fear, _**

**_And partly 'twas a bashful art, _**

**_That I might rather feel, than see, _**

**_The swelling of her heart._**

**_~~Samuel Taylor Coleridge~~_**

* * *

Frederick and Morgana didn't speak a word to each other until Erwan and Morgause were safely out of sight. When they were alone, Frederick turned to Morgana, who had gone as white as a sheet.

"So…she's your sister?"

"Yes," said Morgana so faintly that he could barely hear her.

"Interesting. Uther never made that news public."

"He doesn't even know that I'm aware of our connection. We're half-sisters…we share the same mother."

"Ah," Frederick said, feeling a little awkward.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I say we kill that self-righteous high priestess and be done with it all."

"No! You can't go against Morgause. She's too powerful. Besides, that's not the way to handle this."

"And what is the way to handle this?"

"I don't know," Morgana said, distraught. "And I don't know what to think of Erwan now."

"No matter how much he's been used, he's still doing all of this for himself. Don't forget that."

"You don't understand. You don't just simply refuse Morgause. She's more powerful than you can even comprehend."

"Whatever the case, you cannot marry him, especially not that we know of Morgause's plans to get to you. And there's not a doubt in my mind that she'll kill Erwan once he proves to be too much of a burden."

"She might kill you too if you get in her way," Morgana said. "And it would be all my fault."

"I can look after myself."

"I told you, Morgause is no simple sorceress. There's nothing you can do to protect yourself against her. And she's angry…with me…with Uther. If I could just meet with her…"

"No."

"But if I could stop this madness, why not give it a chance? I could talk some sense into Morgause. She's a lonely soul, and I'm afraid I've only made it worse."

"Morgana, no. You cannot risk your own life for her. But tell me one thing: why does Morgause want you on her side so badly, besides the fact that you're her sister?"

"I…I have no idea. I told you, she's lonely. I'm her only family."

"She's a high priestess. Couldn't she just make a person out of a doll, or something?"

Morgana cast him a withering look. "Don't be ridiculous."

"She said you have a destiny. And just what might that destiny be?"

"How should I know!" Morgana said, growing more uncomfortable by the second. And why was Frederick looking so intently at her?

"Well, Morgana, you were the one who spent all those months with her-"

"And I was under an enchantment, if I might add," Morgana interrupted.

"Were you, now? For the whole time?"

"It's none of your business," Morgana said as she stood and brushed herself off. "Now, I really think we should be heading back."

But Frederick wouldn't be persuaded as he also stood. "Let's see, if she's a high priestess with powerful magic…and your sister…wouldn't there be a small chance that you just _might _have magic as well?"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, your cheeks are growing very red. Is there a small chance that I'm speaking the truth?"

"You're the most impudent man I've ever met. I'm walking back to Camelot…alone." Morgana flippantly turned and nearly ran to get ahead of him. But Frederick wouldn't be deterred.

"Lady Morgana, I beg your forgiveness. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have magic, so leave me alone," Morgana said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. I wouldn't hand you over to Uther."

"I'm not a fool. Magic isn't tolerated in your realm either."

"No, but I don't necessarily share my father's viewpoint on the matter."

Morgana slowed her pace, but refused to give him the satisfaction of stopping. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Tell me, do you share Uther's hatred of magic?"

"Uther has taken his hatred toward sorcery to the extreme. He's let it cloud his judgment so that he no longer sees friend from foe. So no, I do not share his hatred of those with magic."

"Then I am relieved. We seem to share the same views." Frederick had finally caught up with her since she had considerably slowed her pace.

It was Morgana's turn to be skeptical. "And what would you know of sorcery?"

"Nothing, but I don't think it's right to condemn a person to death for being born with something they can't control. My father thinks the individual born with magic is cursed and shouldn't be allowed to live. Little does he know how wrong he is."

Morgana looked at him curiously. "Have you told your father?"

"Told him what I believe? Yes, more than a dozen times. But he only grows angry with me and then proceeds to tell me how little I know of the matter. If only he knew…" he trailed off.

Morgana's heart raced a little faster as a sudden thought came to her. Turning, she gripped his arm. "You don't…it's not possible…"

Frederick glanced at her hand on his arm, then to her. "What's not possible?"

"Do you have magic?" she blurted out.

Frederick looked confused for a second, but then unexpectedly let out a long, hearty laugh.

"What's so funny? I asked you a serious question!"

"You…you think I have magic?" Frederick asked once he had caught his breath.

"Well, you said you didn't agree with your father, and you just said if only he knew…and when you just left off like that I assumed…" Morgana stopped there. She had never felt more ashamed in her life as Frederick just stared at her, amused by her embarrassment. "You would have thought the same thing! Oh, never mind."

"Morgana, wait." Frederick gently pulled her back so that she faced him, although she refused to look him in the eyes. "I was wrong to laugh at you. And your suspicions weren't so far off."

"Then you do have magic?" she said with some hope.

"No, I do not."

"Oh. I don't understand."

"What I'm about to tell you…you must swear to me you won't tell another soul."

Morgana was intrigued, but wary. "Is this some sort of trap?"

"Trap? No…what I have to tell you concerns someone very dear to me."

Someone dear to him? She suddenly felt worried, although she couldn't understand why. "And who might that be?"

"Oh no. First, you have to give me your word that this conversation won't go past us."

"Alright, you have my word. Now who is this person?"

"My sister."

Morgana blinked. "Your sister? Do you mean to tell me that your sister has…magic?"

"Yes. Katherine was born with it."

"And your father doesn't know?"

"No. When my sister was younger, she would come to me and tell me how frightened she was. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She could make things move around her at will; it was like she wasn't even in control of herself anymore."

"Did she ever suffer from…nightmares?" Morgana asked quietly.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason. I've heard that certain people with magic sometimes experience bad dreams. Go on."

"I told Katherine to never tell my father the things she told me. Sometimes she would just think a bad thought against a person and it would happen. Of course, her conscience would haunt her and she would come running to me, scared that she was hurting people. I didn't understand what was happening to her, but I had a gut feeling what it was. So, I brought her to the Druids."

"The Druids? That's where…" Morgana began, but quickly stopped herself.

Frederick was so distracted he didn't even seem to notice. "Yes, and they told us everything. How my sister had magic and that there was nothing she could do about it. She was devastated. You see, Katherine is a very fragile person. That's why I was so angered with Erwan when he left her like that…with no explanation at all. It broke her heart, just like it did when she discovered that all her fears were true. She had magic, and she had to hide it from our father."

"Your father wouldn't execute his own daughter, surely?"

"You know, to this day I ask myself that very same question. In his heart, our father is a good man. If he ever found out, I think he would see reason and show kindness to my sister. His love for her is very great. I think she reminds him of our mother, who passed away shortly after Katherine was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Morgana mumbled.

"But I could never risk my sister's life, so we've kept her secret between the two of us all these years. And…well, now you know. I probably shouldn't have told you. Actually, I have no idea why I did." Frederick looked nervously at Morgana.

"Don't worry. Your sister's secret is safe with me; I can promise you that."

An awkward silence fell between them. Morgana wanted more than anything to tell Frederick that she too had magic, and could understand more than anyone how difficult it was to hide who you are. But how could she even bring it up? She had already denied his accusation, but that was when she thought he couldn't be trusted. And why did she feel so excited when she thought he was the one who had magic? It could still be a trap-a trap to get her to admit she had powers. Oh, she didn't know. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Morgana, you're very quiet."

"Oh, I was just thinking. About your sister. She must be a lovely person."

"She is. I love her very much."

"She's very fortunate to have such a caring brother."

"Well, I wish I could do more for her."

"It's wonderful you stayed by her side, even after discovering she has magic. Not many would have done that."

"You sound like you've experienced something similar," Frederick remarked, looking at her curiously.

"No, I just know how important it is to have someone looking out for you."

"Morgana, if there's something holding you back from telling me the truth, I want you to know you don't have to be afraid. I know what's it like to keep a secret."

"Really, I don't know why you keep insisting that I have a secret," Morgana said, laughing nervously.

"Because I know when someone is lying."

Morgana walked ahead of him again, not knowing exactly how to respond. If he was so sure she was lying, she didn't want him staring her in the face. It was too uncomfortable. But she desperately wanted to tell him the truth. So what was _really _holding her back?

"The truth of the matter is…oh!" Morgana stumbled on a log and slipped.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

Clutching her ankle, she tried her best not to groan. "I'm fine. No, really…you don't have to help me up."

"Is it your ankle?"

"I think so, but it's not sprained. You go on ahead. It won't look good if we're seen together anyway."

"I'm not leaving you here…not by yourself."

"Believe me, I can take care of myself."

"Still, I'm going to stay with you until you're ready to stand."

Morgana saw that there was no getting rid of him. It would really help if he would stop staring at her with those large, expressive eyes of his. Green, too. She'd never noticed until now.

"I-I think I'm ready to stand now."

"Here, let me help you up."

"No, I'm fine…ow." Morgana fell back on her ankle, groaning.

"Come now; it won't hurt your pride too much to let me help you up, will it?"

"Perhaps you're right."

As Frederick held firmly onto both her arms, he slowly brought her to her feet.

"How does it feel to stand?"

"Better. Thank you." Morgana realized he was still holding onto her, and what alarmed her more was that she didn't want him to let go.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Both Frederick and Morgana swiveled around. Merlin was standing a few yards away from them, and he looked extremely confused as he looked from Frederick to Morgana, and then to Frederick's hands on her arms. But then another emotion registered on his face that Morgana couldn't bear to see:

Hurt.

* * *

_**Uh-oh. How is Morgana going to get herself out of this? I hope no one's mad at me for putting some romance between Frederick and Morgana. But hey, Merlin's got to have a legitimate reason to be jealous, right? ;) And about that poem, well part of the poem (titled "Love")...I think it's really sweet and applies to this chapter. Hope you don't mind!**_


	15. Misunderstanding

**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you so much for your past reviews on the chapters I just posted. This is actually the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story. Hope you don't mind! I felt like I left the story on too much of a cliffhanger last time, and I know that drives me crazy when reading stories, so I hope this helps a little. :) And to all my faithful readers who I can't respond to because you don't have an account, thank you for your reviews! I wish I could respond personally to you, but unfortunately I can't. But I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you, too. Ok, enough mushiness. ;) Please enjoy!**

***Slight update 1-13-13: My lovely sister pointed out that at the very beginning of this chapter I said "Erwan's grasp" instead of "Frederick's grasp", so I quickly changed it. Sorry about that-hope it didn't confuse anyone!***

* * *

"Merlin!" Morgana quickly removed herself from Frederick's grasp and hobbled over to him. "We followed Erwan…he met with Morgause."

"Oh, I see." Merlin slowly nodded. "No one told me."

"It was all very last minute. I'm sorry…"

"She was stalking me as I was stalking Erwan, if that makes any sense," Frederick said, smiling. "I didn't have a clue until we were in the forest. What are _you _doing here?"

"I, um, I thought I would….gather firewood."

"In the middle of the night?" Frederick asked incredulously.

"Alright, I thought I saw Erwan leave the castle earlier, so I decided to see what he was up to."

"You left a little late."

"Well, maybe it was hard getting away."

Morgana looked nervously between the two. Merlin seemed on edge. And was it her imagination, or was he angry with Frederick?

"Well, we can fill you in on the way back," Morgana said, intervening between the two.

"What happened to your ankle?" Merlin's attention shifted to her.

"Oh, I tripped. It's nothing, really."

"Morgana, you shouldn't walk on your own." Frederick said, inching closer.

"No, I'm fine." Her face scrunched up in pain as she took another step.

"Here, lean on me," Merlin offered as he placed his arm around her.

"Thank you, Merlin. Maybe for a little bit." She dared to cast a glance over to Frederick's direction. Was it her imagination, or did he look a little disappointed? _Stop it, Morgana. _She chided herself. _Stop this foolishness. _

Maybe it was just her imagination, because Frederick was his usual self as he filled Merlin in on all the details that took place between Morgause and Erwan.

"So Erwan is being blackmailed by Morgause?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, it appears that way. But he is a willing party when it comes to getting the profit."

"I feel sorry for him," Morgana murmured.

"You what?" Frederick asked.

"I do…he's been forced into all of this."

"You know, you might not feel so sorry for him if you end up becoming his bride." Frederick couldn't hide the smirk that was creeping over his face.

Morgana sent a scathing look towards him. "I'm fully aware of that, but I have no intention of becoming his bride."

"So…do we have a plan?" Merlin asked, wanting to interrupt their little banter.

"No, not yet. But we need to all be on our guards. I'm now a marked man as far as Morgause is concerned."

"We have to find a way to convince Uther that Erwan is working for Morgause, but how?" wondered Merlin.

Morgana looked thoughtful. "Perhaps if I talk to Erwan…maybe he'll open up. I could offer him protection from Morgause."

Frederick shook his head. "I wouldn't risk it. He would only deny everything and it would get you into further trouble."

"You know, I really wish you would stop telling me what to do. It's getting rather tiresome."

"Morgana, I'm only doing it for your own good. I think Merlin will back me up on this."

Unfortunately, Merlin found himself agreeing. "I don't think you should do anything hasty, Morgana."

"Very well," Morgana said a bit sullenly. "It seems I don't have good judgment anymore. I can walk by myself now, thank you." Morgana looked slightly pathetic as she hobbled ahead of Frederick and Merlin.

"Morgana…Morgana!" Frederick called after her.

"Just…leave her alone," Merlin advised. "She can be a bit difficult when she's like this."

"I see that. Well, sometimes people need to learn things the hard way." Frederick marched over to her, and to her surprise, lifted her up off the ground and carried her.

"What…what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Morgana, you're in no condition to walk. I know you're not very happy with either of us, but you'll have a lot of explaining to do to Uther if you do any more injury to that ankle."

"Put me down, Frederick," Morgana said between clenched teeth.

"Not going to happen, sorry."

Turning her head so she wasn't staring at him, Morgana focused her attention on the path ahead. She could see the palace's silhouette come into view. Good, they were almost there. While she felt annoyed with Frederick, she found herself enjoying being fussed over so much. Although she would never admit it. Not to anyone.

Looking behind, Morgana saw Merlin plodding slowly plodding along. He was making quite an effort not to look in her direction. And was it her imagination, or did he looked a little annoyed? _Poor Merlin._ What was he really doing out here? She hoped he wasn't too angry with her for not asking him to come with her tonight. And then finding her with Frederick…what must he think of her? She quickly reined herself in. _Enough, Morgana. _

Because she knew no matter how she felt about Merlin, they could never be more than friends, and that realization hurt far too much.

* * *

_**So...do you all think Merlin was merely "gathering firewood" or even spying on Erwan? Hmmmm... :)**_


	16. Matters of the Heart

**Ok, sorry it took me a couple days to update! I was being so good with updating at least every other day, and then I got busy. Also, having writer's block didn't help. I would have the document opened in front of me, but I couldn't seem to think up any words to type. Anyway, that finally passed. For some reason, I really struggled writing this chapter, and I'm not really sure why. Also, I know it's yet _another _chapter with no Merlin/Morgana interaction (sorry!) but I hope you can sort of see that it is coming...eventually. And please don't get discouraged that Frederick is possibly (ok, well...maybe definitely) interested in Morgana. That just adds more tension to the story, AND forces Merlin to take more action. :) And for those of you who have actually expressed how much they like Frederick-a big thanks to you! I'm so happy you like him, because I know how hard it is to get used to new characters sometimes. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And as always, thanks for reading and for your lovely comments.**

* * *

"You can put me down now."

Frederick gently placed Morgana on the ground as they reached the outskirts of the city.

"I think I should go in ahead of you both…just in case." Morgana curtly nodded her head in Frederick's direction and then at Merlin.

"Be careful…walking on that ankle, I mean," Frederick called out.

A surge of annoyance raced through her. "I think I can manage, thank you." She hoped she was convincing as she walked as evenly as possible. Her ankle did sting, but it would be fully healed in a few days time. After safely entering the castle without being detected, Morgana stealthily tiptoed down the corridor to her room. Hopefully she wouldn't awaken Gwen.

She quietly opened the door and closed it, breathing in a sigh of relief as she did so. As she turned, her foot brushed up against something on the floor. She bent down to further inspect the object, and to her surprise found it to be a piece of folded paper. Her eyes widened when she opened it and read its contents. It was from Merlin, and he had informed her that he would wait for her in their usual spot for their lessons that night.

Her heart sank as she folded the letter. That's why he had been out in the woods. He was waiting for her, but she had never come. Instead, she had completely left him out of her plans and abandoned him. Of course, she hadn't read his letter beforehand, but she couldn't seem to push away the guilt. What must he think of her, and when had he slipped the letter through her door? He must have thought she saw his note but decided to ignore it to pursue Frederick and Erwan. No wonder he had looked so downcast.

Morgana stood in the moon's beams that cascaded through her window, feeling as if they could pierce through her most vulnerable thoughts.

"How will I ever make this right?" she murmured softly.

* * *

The next morning while Gwen was arranging Morgana's hair, a firm knock on the door sounded. Gwen quickly rushed over to open it, but to her surprise found Uther standing there, looking impatient.

"I would like to speak with my ward, if you will leave us."

"Of course, Sire." Gwen shot a worried look over to Morgana, who hadn't moved from her seat. Once they were alone, Uther didn't waste any time.

"Morgana, I don't think I need to tell you how much you've displeased me."

"No, you don't." She continued to pin back her curls, refusing to look at him.

"You defied me in front of my court and brought shame to me…and to yourself."

"I have no shame for my actions. You refuse to believe the truth, but you are mistaken."

"Morgana, enough with these accusations against Erwan. They are unfounded and unjust."

"I beg to differ…if you only knew-"

"I said enough, Morgana! I won't hear any more excuses from you. Erwan has made you an offer of marriage, and you will be so good as to accept his very gracious proposal."

"Never." Morgana spun around, her eyes flashing. "You can't make me."

"Actually, I can," Uther said in a low, almost menacing, tone. "You need to learn respect, child. You will accompany Erwan to the banquet tonight."

"No, I will not," Morgana said determinedly, but without as much force as Uther's eyes bore into hers.

"Erwan just might extend another proposal to you, and if he does, you _will _accept this time." Uther seemed to think the conversation was over as he marched toward the door.

"Or what? You'll have me beheaded," Morgana said sarcastically.

Uther paused. "Don't try me, Morgana. My patience is wearing thin." With that, he slammed her door shut, leaving her alone. In truth, she had never felt more alone than now.

* * *

"So, what will you be wearing to the banquet tonight, my lady?" Gwen asked as she laid out some of Morgana's finest gowns. "I hear there's going to be dancing."

"I'm not wearing any of them. Put them back," she ordered as she stared blankly out of her window. The nerve of Uther, arranging another banquet, and with dancing!

"Morgana, you can't go against Uther's direct orders. Not again."

"Oh, he has no idea what I'm capable of," she said under her breath.

"Morgana, please."

Turning, Morgana sighed and fingered the hem of one of her favorite gowns, a violet-hued dress made out of satin. No, not this one. While she didn't exactly feel like dancing with Erwan tonight, she did want to look stunning, for some inexplicable reason.

"What about this one? You haven't worn it yet." Gwen pulled out a ruby red gown and pretended to model it on herself for Morgana's benefit. It was beautiful, if not stunning. The entire front had a gold design weaved throughout which made the dress shimmer in the light. The sleeves were long and flowing, and the train of the dress spread out further than any of Morgana's other gowns.

"This one will do." Morgana felt the material and smiled. It was pure silk. She had always passed by this gown, thinking it too regal. Now she had the perfect occasion to wear it.

"Morgana, you look stunning!" Gwen exclaimed after the dress had been properly fitted. "Here, wear this." She ran to Morgana's jewelry box and picked out a gold choker. It perfectly accentuated the gold designs in the gown.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Gwen."

"Now, your hair!" Gwen remarked happily.

"It is my imagination, or are you enjoying this?"

"It's not every day you get to dance, is it?"

"Who said I'll be doing any dancing? Remember, I'm being escorted by Erwan."

"Well…there might be others…" she slyly remarked.

"Who, Arthur?" Morgana said, smiling a little.

"And why not? You've always been good friends."

"Yes, Arthur has been like a brother to me."

"Never anything more?" Gwen said softly, her cheeks growing red.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that Arthur and you were considered…at one point…to be…"

"To be…" Morgana urged her on.

"You must know that there was a time when everyone expected Arthur to take you as his queen. There were rumors all throughout the town…"

"That's ridiculous!" Morgana exclaimed, laughing. "Besides, I think I know where his affections truly lie."

"I don't know what you mean," Gwen said quickly, becoming more intent on arranging Morgana's hair.

"I think you do…it shows sometimes, in your eyes. When you two steal glances as you pass each other in the halls. It's endearing."

"You're teasing me."

"No, just telling you what I see."

"Well, I don't know why you're pretending to see such things." Gwen hoped she smiled convincingly.

"You don't have to hide your feelings for him…not in front of me. I…know how difficult it can be…not being able to express how much you love a person."

"Morgana, really. I don't know why you think I have feelings for Arthur. You know it would never be allowed."

"But don't you see, Gwen? It should be allowed. Why should we be forced to love a person based on his social rank? So what if he's a servant...or a carpenter…or even a prince."

"You know Prince Arthur and I can never find happiness…not in that way. And it shouldn't hinder you."

"Believe me, it's not a hindrance at all. Can you imagine the two of us together? We'd be fighting and bickering like children all day. I'm sure Arthur would have a good laugh if he heard you speak so."

"I'm sure he would…" Gwen said, trailing off. The two remained in silence as Gwen finished arranging her hair. Morgana truly looked beautiful. With part of her hair pinned up in curls and the lower half left free to flow down her back, she was quite the picture of loveliness. "There, I think you're quite ready," Gwen said, satisfied with her work.

"Gwen, you've outdone yourself." Morgana hugged her maid and stole another glance in her looking glass.

A quiet, but firm, knock on the door caused them both to turn. Morgana felt her stomach knot up.

"That must be Erwan," she said quietly.

Gwen smiled sympathetically. "I'll answer it."

Morgana threw back her shoulders. "That's alright, Gwen. I'll answer it." Walking confidently, Morgana opened her door, but to her surprise, she didn'tfind Erwan there. Instead, a rather dashing-looking Frederick was standing outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm escorting you to the banquet. What does it look like?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, what will Uther think? And was anyone surprised that Merlin had been in the woods to meet with Morgana for a magic lesson? Poor guy. :( Oh, and please, no one get grossed out by Gwen trying to push Arthur and Morgana together! Yes, I do know that they are meant to be siblings in the TV series, and that's the way it is in this story as well. But of course, they don't know that yet. Just to let you know, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. :)**


	17. Unexpected Happenings

**Hello there, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been sick with the flu, so I've had no desire to write anything for the past few days. Since I've been feeling a little better I thought I should post something for you all. Not too much to say about this chapter, other than I hope you enjoy. And as always, thanks for the comments. You know I love to get them. :)**

* * *

"Erwan's escorting me to the banquet. Surely you know that." Morgana began to close the door on him.

"Wait…wait." Frederick pushed firmly on the door to keep her from closing it.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgana asked, an exasperated look on her face.

"I'm trying to help you…if you'll just let me explain."

Morgana crossed her arms, looking at him skeptically.

"Look, do you really want to go to the banquet with Erwan?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Then why not go with me? I'm saving you the discomfort of a very awkward evening."

"Are you sure you're not just preventing me from saying something I shouldn't?"

Leaning against the doorframe, Frederick grinned slightly. "Well, that thought also crossed my mind."

"Really!" Morgana huffed, beginning to shut the door again.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Look, I was only thinking of you. Erwan's been boasting all day how he's going to be escorting 'his future wife, the Lady Morgana'…Frederick changed the pitch of his voice to mock Erwan…"to the banquet tonight. Now, I can't let him have the satisfaction, can I?"

Morgana couldn't help but smile a little. "So you felt duty-bound to rescue me, is that it?"

"Precisely."

"And are you aware that Uther has ordered me to accompany Erwan?"

Frederick grimaced. "No…that I was not aware of."

"Well, I guess that's that."

"No, not necessarily. I'll escort you anyway."

"What?"

"If Uther is angry, I'll inform him that it was all my doing. And you can tell him I insisted on accompanying you."

"It will never work."

"It doesn't hurt to try though. Or…you can always enjoy being Erwan's dancing partner for the evening."

"You're so cruel to him! You should have more compassion," Morgana chided him.

"And we…should not be speaking so openly about this in the hallway." Frederick looked cautiously around him. "So, what's your answer? Yes or no?"

Morgana looked away briefly. Gwen was pretending to be busy straightening the room, but Morgana knew she was listening.

"What if I said yes?"

"I think I would be shocked."

"Well then, brace yourself. I'll allow you to escort me this evening."

* * *

"Father, can I speak with you?" Arthur asked as he stood inside his father's chambers.

"What's on your mind, son?" Uther's servant had just finished tending to his wardrobe for the banquet.

"In private."

Uther nodded. "Very well. You may leave." Uther gestured to his servant, who quickly made himself absent.

"Father, I hear that Erwan will be escorting Morgana to the banquet."

"This is true."

"I'm sure Morgana didn't agree to this arrangement."

"Arthur, I'd rather not discuss what Morgana wants. She needs to realize what a fortunate match this is for her…for the kingdom."

"What if…what if another match could be made for her? An even higher match?"

"What are you speaking of?"

"Just tell me, if Morgana were to make a greater alliance than the one made with Erwan, would you allow it?"

Uther furrowed his brows together. "I would consider it, yes, but it's not possible you've thought up another suitor so quickly."

"I beg your pardon, but it is possible." Arthur coughed, hesitating to go any further.

"Yes, and just who do you have in mind?" Uther glanced at him inquisitively, noting how Arthur's hands had begun to shake.

"What…what about me?" Arthur had lowered his voice considerably.

Uther's face went pale. "What did you say?"

"I said…"

"Yes, yes, I know what you said. I just can't believe you said it. You wish to marry Morgana?"

"If it will save her from an unhappy marriage. Father, Morgana is like a sister to me, so out of my love for her as a friend, I am asking for her hand in marriage. You have no idea how uncomfortable this is for me right now."

"You say you love her like a sister?" Uther seemed dazed…almost distracted.

"Yes…so I am asking you for permission to…take Morgana as…my wife." Arthur struggled slightly getting the last words out. "Father, are you alright?"

"Arthur, I can't allow this."

"Why not?"

"Because you are meant to form an alliance with a neighboring kingdom, not my ward!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What difference does it make? My marriage to Morgana would still be considered an honorable one."

"I forbid it."

"So now you're controlling me as well?"

"I'm merely saving you from making a terrible mistake."

"How is marrying Morgana a terrible mistake? It's a good match…for both of us. I thought you out of all people would be pleased."

"I won't hear another word on it, is that clear? Morgana is marrying Erwan…that's final."

"You'll lose Morgana all over again if you go through with this."

Uther hesitated before speaking again. "She will be angry at first, yes. But in time she'll learn that I was right."

"I only hope for your sake and hers that you're not mistaken," Arthur said softly before he left.

* * *

Merlin glanced over a few times at Arthur, who was standing stiffly off to the side. The guests had begun to arrive at the banquet, but Arthur seemed strangely detached from everything going on around him. Uther was just as distracted tonight, his face wearing a troubled expression.

"My lord…Arthur. Arthur. Dollop-head!" Merlin nudged the Prince, quickly snapping him from his reverie.

"Did you call me a dollop-head again?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I was just…thinking."

"I've never seen you so anti-social. Everything alright?"

"I had a disagreement with my father."

"Explains his mood I guess. Did you tell him about Erwan?"

"No…I…spoke with him on…another matter." Arthur suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Something private?"

"I told him I would take Morgana's hand in marriage to prevent her marriage to Erwan," Arthur whispered in a strained voice.

"You _what?_"

"Shhh. Swear to me you won't tell a single soul. Especially not Morgana. I don't want her to hear of this…ever."

"Alright, I promise. But…I thought you loved Gwen."

"Why don't you just announce that to the entire court, _Merlin._" Arthur's eyes flashed. "It was actually her idea. She thought Morgana would go for the plan if it meant escaping an arranged marriage."

"And…what did Uther say?"

"Told me never to speak of it again. But it was his behavior that I found so odd. He was almost...nervous."

"Nervous?"

"I can't explain it. He's so insistent that Morgana marry Erwan and that I marry some princess from who-knows-where. I know I should be relieved that I don't have to marry Morgana, but I'm not exactly confident when it comes to my father's taste in choosing marriage partners. I mean, look at Erwan." Arthur nodded over to Erwan, who was trying his hardest to entertain a rather grumpy looking Uther.

"Speaking of Erwan, shouldn't he be escorting Morgana soon?" Merlin asked, suddenly noticing Morgana's absence.

"Knowing Morgana, she'll probably feign illness of some sort. She used to do it all the time as a child."

Merlin suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The thought of Morgana and you…married!"

"No funnier than the thought of the two of you as man and wife. Now _that _would be funny." It was Arthur's turn to chuckle.

Merlin faked a laugh, hoping it was convincing. He desperately wished he could tell Arthur the truth…that he shared a situation very close to his, except Merlin's was the reverse. A sudden hush fell over the assembly and Merlin turned to see where everyone's interest had suddenly averted to. He didn't have to look further than the entrance to the banquet hall, where Morgana and Frederick were entering the room, arm-in-arm.


	18. Jealousy

**Ok, I'm very nervous and worried to see your responses to this chapter. And before I say anything to reveal too much, I'll just let you go ahead and read it. *cringes***

* * *

Merlin couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling at the moment. But seeing Morgana with her arm tucked in Frederick's bothered him more than he cared to admit. And after Morgana ignored his letter about their lessons to follow Frederick, he didn't know what to think. What was _he _doing escorting Morgana to the banquet anyway? That was Erwan's responsibility. Something told him that Uther was not going to be pleased at all. On the other hand, Arthur seemed rather pleased. Couldn't stop smiling.

The guests parted as Frederick and Morgana slowly made their way toward the front of the room. Erwan just stared with his mouth agape while Uther's expression was unreadable. Morgana found herself clutching Frederick's arm tighter as they came closer to Uther. To her surprise, it was Frederick who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sire, good evening," he began, bowing respectfully. "You might be wondering why it is I escorting the Lady Morgana tonight, and not Erwan."

"Yes, I was wondering that." Uther looked skeptically between both Frederick and Morgana. Morgana held her ground and refused to look away.

"My apologies to Sir Erwan. I am sure you were anxious to escort this beautiful lady to the banquet. However, you were late."

Sir Erwan's chest puffed out. "I was not, Sir!"

"Oh, but you were. Why, the Lady Morgana was waiting for you anxiously outside her chambers, and I couldn't just leave her there. So, I did the proper thing and escorted her down myself. I do hope you'll forgive me, Sire."

Uther relaxed slightly. "No harm done, Frederick. I thank you for your consideration. Now, Morgana, take your place beside Erwan."

"Um, Sire. If I might be so bold…" Frederick continued to keep his grip on Morgana's arm, which Uther noted.

"Go ahead."

"Since I have had the great honor to escort the Lady Morgana to the banquet hall, might I not have the privilege of enjoying her for the rest of the evening? After all, finders, keepers, if you'll pardon the expression. I'm sure you would agree, especially if you happened to rescue such a lovely lady, only to have her parted from you."

Uther slowly smiled. "I see that you've inherited your father's quick wit. Well then, I cannot argue with you. Lady Morgana is yours for the evening if Sir Erwan is agreeable. Erwan?"

Erwan's face began to turn an unearthly shade of purple as he glared at Frederick. Quickly recovering his composure, he stiffly nodded his head. "Since I was so….remiss…in my duties, I believe I will have to relinquish Morgana for this evening. If you'll excuse me." Erwan left to find the refreshment table, most likely looking for wine to calm his nerves. Morgana almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Actualy, she couldn't believe who she was attending the banquet with tonight. And it had been so easy. As Frederick and she weaved their way through the assembly, she couldn't help but notice how people stared and smiled. _It must be Frederick, _she told herself. _Everyone loves him. _

"Well, that was painless." Frederick remarked as he released Morgana's arm from his. "And I saved you."

Morgana smirked. "Yes, it appears as if you did. Don't get too cocky though."

"I just wanted you to admit that for once, I was right."

"Well, as I'm in your debt, what other choice do I have? And you can wipe that idiotic grin off your face."

"Well, I am impressed." Arthur walked over and slapped Frederick on the back. Morgana instantly stiffened as she saw Merlin follow. All she could think of was his letter and how he must despise her. She had to explain herself when she got the chance.

"I bet you're grateful to be rid of a certain person for tonight, Morgana." Arthur remarked.

"Yes, I have to admit it is a relief. How Frederick convinced Uther is beyond me."

"Because he's a guest…and you know my father, he loves to make a good show of things."

As Arthur and Frederick continued their conversation, Morgana slowly backed up and stood next to Merlin. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Merlin shuffled his feet. "Sorry for what, m'lady?"

"For neglecting you last night. Merlin, I swear I had no idea you wrote me that letter until I returned to my room. I feel terrible."

Reaching up to scratch his neck, Merlin stared straight ahead, in case they attracted attention. "Don't worry about. I probably delivered the letter after you had already left."

"How long were you waiting for me?" she asked, still feeling guilty.

"Not long…ten…maybe fifteen minutes."

"Merlin, how long…really?"

Merlin shrugged. "Alright, maybe a half-hour or more."

"I'm sorry, truly. If I had only known…"

"Why are you here with him tonight?" Merlin abruptly asked, but still keeping his voice to a low murmur.

Morgana blinked. "What?"

"I mean, what really happened? Were you actually standing outside your chambers, waiting for Erwan to arrive?"

Morgana laughed softly. "No…Frederick…it was his idea. He heard Erwan was going to escort me tonight, so he came up with the scheme to escort me himself. I'm sure it's just to spite Erwan."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Merlin said, not looking at all convinced. "Anyway, you won't have to deal with Erwan following you everywhere. He doesn't seem very pleased." Merlin watched Erwan as he stole an occasional glance over to Frederick's direction. "We probably shouldn't be seen talking, especially with him watching."

"Right, of course." Morgana noted the clip tone Merlin used and wondered if he was still upset with her. He seemed almost edgy as his eyes darted between Arthur and Frederick.

"What are we going to do about Erwan?" asked Merlin suddenly.

Frederick turned. "Merlin! Didn't see you there. _That _is a good question. Don't worry, I've been thinking on the matter, and I just might approach Uther with my story. But for now…" Frederick grinned as the minstrels began to play a lively tune. "Lady Morgana, may I have the honor of the first dance?"

"Of course." Morgana accepted his hand as he led her to the middle of the room. She couldn't believe how nervous she suddenly felt. Maybe it was because she hardly ever danced, or it could have something to do with the man standing to her side. She found herself glancing back at Merlin, who was watching them intently. A sudden thought struck Morgana. Could it be possible that Merlin was…jealous? No, it couldn't be. But his behavior toward Frederick had grown cold, especially since he had stumbled upon the two of them in the woods last night. And when he had asked why she was being escorted by Frederick to the banquet, his eyes held a certain gleam to them she had never seen before. Yes, maybe it was possible. And Morgana couldn't believe she was admitting this, but she found herself hoping more than she ever had before.

"You dance very beautifully, Morgana," Frederick said in admiration.

"You sound surprised," Morgana responded as she came closer. The dance required her to clasp hands with him, a minor detail she nearly forgot until Frederick took her hands in his.

"Did you forget that part?" he asked, suspicious.

"No. I think you were just a bit too anxious."

"Admit it. You forgot."

"Forgive me, but dancing in Camelot isn't exactly a common thing."

"That's a shame."

"You like dancing?"

"Of course! It's a fun distraction, and there are several pretty maidens in my father's court who share my enjoyment."

"Oh, they do? And do you enjoy anything else with them besides dancing?" Morgana's eyes held a challenge as the dance brought them closer.

"Hmmm, well, if you must know…"

"No! I don't have to know anything!" Morgana's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She regretted even asking such a foolish and forward question.

Frederick grinned and winked at her. "In all fairness, you asked."

"And are any of them your suitors?"

"My suitors? You think I would take more than one?"

"I don't know. I think it would be easy enough for you…or maybe you don't call them suitors."

Much to Morgana's irritation, they were suddenly separated during the dance. _Dancing…such a complete waste of time, _Morgana fumed as she waited, or at least she thought she was supposed to wait, for Frederick to reappear in front of her again. Or maybe she was the one who had to move to the other end…no. He was returning again. Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. She hated to be embarrassed in front of so many people. To her surprise, Frederick's expression didn't hold the challenging look she thought it would. Instead, he looked concerned.

"So you think I would lower myself to that degree?" he asked, concern lining his features.

Morgana glanced over to make sure he was actually serious. He was, and she realized to her dismay that she had offended him.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant to say that it's not such an uncommon thing for men to do who are in power, such as yourself."

"I would never abuse my powers in such a way. It's cruel to assume you can have something…or someone…and all the while they can't speak out because they're in no position to do so. I would never want anyone to feel obligated toward me…not in that way."

Morgana felt thoroughly chastised…and ashamed. "I'm sorry to have offended you so. Please accept my apology," she murmured as the dance conveniently came to a close. Air. She needed air. She quickly marched over to the back door that led to the small veranda just outside. As she leaned on the railing, she felt a wave of regret crash over her. How could she have been so thoughtless? Not only had she hurt Merlin, but now Frederick. And he had been so kind to her. How could she have known he would have reacted so strongly to her questions? They were teasing each other after all, and she had already borne many playful jabs from him. Maybe he would leave her to Erwan's company for the rest of the night. She wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Morgana?"

Morgana jolted upright and turned. Frederick. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her.

"Morgana, I'm sorry I reacted so strongly in there. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm afraid it is I who must apologize. I shouldn't have asked you such forward questions."

"Truce?" Frederick smiled and thrust his hand forward. Morgana returned his handshake, relieved that was so quickly settled between them. But nothing would be the same again.

Frederick turned to grip the railing. "Morgana…I've had an idea come to me…rather suddenly."

Morgana raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh? Have you decided what to do about Erwan?"

"Well, yes. But maybe we can go about this in a different way than we'd imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing…we…" Frederick stumbled over his words, pausing. Morgana couldn't believe it, but he actually looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if you've thought of it but…we…" Frederick looked desperate as he struggled putting the words together. "Oh, what's the use?" he suddenly exclaimed. As he took Morgana's face in his hands and pulled her close, Morgana wasn't sure what to expect, even though she should have.

But in all honestly she could say that the last thing she expected was to feel Frederick's lips crashing against hers.

* * *

**_Ahhhhh, ok. I know what you're thinking. "How can you let Frederick kiss Morgana before Merlin?" I know, I know. It was a tough decision, I assure you. Although technically Merlin has already kissed Morgana in my other story, but still. I feel your pain. I really do. I hope you'll still read my story to find out what happens! I really appreciate all your support...just hope I haven't lost any of you! Still though, were you surprised Frederick moved so quickly?_**


	19. The Proposal: Part 2

**Hello everyone-thanks so much for your feedback on my last chapter! I appreciate your support even when I keep throwing in little surprises along the way. :) Oh, and I completely forgot to mention it last time, but wasn't that great when Colin Morgan won the NTA for Best Actor in a drama series? I am so proud of him! Sad Merlin couldn't get anything because it was the last season, but at least our Colin won something. :) With that said, I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. Again, this one made me nervous. I wanted to make everyone's reactions realistic, which only made me over think _everything. _**

* * *

Morgana found herself wanting to return the kiss ever so badly. And she did…briefly…until common sense told her to pull away.

Frederick blinked. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I hope I haven't offended you. Are you angry?"

Morgana, embarrassed, couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "Angry? No…just…shocked. I didn't know you felt…that way…about me."

"I didn't know I did either until about a day ago. And after we danced, I thought there might be something between us. Do you feel…anything for me?"

"I…I don't know," Morgana stuttered.

Frederick looked crestfallen. "Then I acted out of haste. I am sorry, my lady."

"Frederick…wait. It's not that I don't feel anything. I just don't know what to make of my feelings right now. I'm being pulled in so many different directions…"

"Then I have a chance?"

Morgana glanced shyly up into his face. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. I've never been more serious. Morgana, don't you realize how everything has changed?"

"Believe me, I know."

"And we can continue to change everything. You could easily get out of your engagement to Erwan…"

"Wait, slow down." Morgana looked at him skeptically. "What are you saying?"

A desperate look passed across Frederick's face. "I'm not being very clear at all, am I?"

Morgana raised a hand to her brow. "No, I'm just confused…"

To her surprise, Frederick got down on one knee and grasped her hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" she gasped.

Frederick closed his eyes and swallowed, waiting for the right words. "I love you," he said simply.

Morgana, mouth hanging ajar, was speechless. "Are you sure?" she croaked back in reply.

Frederick chuckled, wiping his forehead with his empty hand. "Yes, I think so. Morgana, I know you're confused right now, and I have no idea why I'm acting so hastily. I had planned on telling you more eloquently, but I had to let you know what I was feeling. I know there is something between us, even though you're not sure. But if you think about it, it all makes sense. If we became betrothed, think of how easy it will be to rid yourself of Erwan. I doubt Uther will object to my offer of marriage since it is a better match for you as far as rank goes. Please, give me your answer. If you say no, I will never bring up the subject again."

Morgana hesitated. Oh, why did he have to make this so difficult? Of course, she knew he was right. Their engagement would make the entire situation much easier to handle. And Uther wouldn't have any real objections to him. But while she knew she was attracted to Frederick, did she really love him? Did she even know what it felt like to be in love? The sudden image of a quirky servant boy appeared in her head, and she knew the answer to that question.

Merlin. The servant boy who had risked so much for her. The boy who had magic, just as she did. For all his quirky ways he had proven to be much wiser than she thought possible. Yes, she did know what it felt like to be in love. But she was in love with the wrong person. She could never be with Merlin…not in that way. They could never have a life together outside of Camelot's walls. She knew she had to be realistic, but oh, how she wished she didn't have to be.

"Morgana?" An expectant Frederick glanced up sheepishly. He was beginning to lose hope; she could see it in his face.

Frederick. Morgana's heart skipped a beat when she recalled his kiss. He was everything a young man ought to be. Daring, handsome, bold…with a touch mischievousness that added a roguish quality to him. And he loved her. At least he thought he did. No, she was most certain that he did.

"Morgana, I understand. I've spoiled everything by acting too quickly. And now I've only embarrassed myself." Frederick began to stand.

"I accept," Morgana suddenly blurted out, surprising even herself. "I accept…your proposal."

"You do?" Frederick asked, clearly shocked .

"I do."

"You're sure? Morgana, I don't want to force you into anything."

"No, I am sure. When should we tell Uther?"

"As soon as possible, I suppose. Morgana, are you agreeing to marry me just to escape from marrying Erwan?"

Morgana, suddenly feeling guilty, was about to respond when Frederick cut her off. "No, wait. Don't respond to that. I know you don't love me, at least not in the way I love you. But surely…in time…that will change. I can't expect you to declare your undying love to me in so short of a time, can I?"

"Thank you." Morgana squeezed his hand, which was still firmly covered over hers. "Thank you for giving me some time to sort my feelings."

"Morgana? Frederick…"

Morgana and Frederick both turned to see a rather shocked looking Merlin standing in the open doorway. He looked from Frederick, who was still kneeling, to Morgana, who quickly withdrew her hand from his.

Frederick stood. "Merlin, I'm afraid you've caught us in a rather awkward moment."

"Awkward?" Merlin slowly closed the door, separating them from the banquet's noise.

"Should we tell him?" Frederick looked hesitantly at Morgana, who gave a firm shake of her head.

"No, not now," she whispered, hopping Merlin hadn't heard them.

But Merlin had. "Tell me what?"

"We….Morgana and I…were discussing ways she can protect herself from Morgause, weren't we?" Frederick said rather unconvincingly.

Merlin crossed his arms. "Oh…so….you were discussing all of this as you were kneeling in front of her, were you?"

An uncomfortable silence fell as Frederick looked to Morgana for help. "We…we…" she began, scrambling for words.

"Oh, what's the point, Morgana? It's going to come out soon anyway. Merlin's been a faithful friend to you. Surely he can keep a secret."

"Frederick, I don't think now is the time…"

"I proposed to Morgana and she's accepted. Now she won't have to accept Erwan's proposal. Isn't it brilliant?"

Morgana held her breath as she waited for Merlin's reaction. So far, his face told her nothing.

"You…engaged to the Lady Morgana? What is it…a temporary engagement until Erwan is gone?"

"Well, no. I had rather hoped that Morgana would still wish to marry me, even after Erwan leaves."

"So you're forcing her to marry you, then?"

Frederick looked slightly taken aback. "Forcing her? No…no. Morgana agreed to the arrangement…"

Morgana closed her eyes, wishing she could use her magic to disappear right now. She couldn't believe Merlin's reaction…or his boldness. He seemed angry, or was it just his way of expressing his hurt? She couldn't tell.

"Forcing someone to marry you under duress isn't right, and you know it, Frederick. And I know I'm just a servant, but it's my duty to look after Morgana. I won't have you treating her poorly."

"Your duty to look after her? Since when? And she wouldn't be marrying me under duress. I told you…she agreed to it!"

To Morgana's amazement, Merlin began to take off his jacket. "Alright, it wouldn't be the first time I've fought a prince. Come on, show me your fists!"

"Merlin, what? This is ridiculous. Morgana, tell him to stop." Frederick looked concerned as Merlin seemed anxious to take the first blow.

"Merlin! This isn't necessary. What Frederick speaks is true."

Merlin lowered his fists ever so slightly. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Merlin, I know you're just trying to protect me, but Frederick's intentions are honorable. I did agree to his proposal. I'm sorry this is so sudden."

Merlin swallowed, looking more than embarrassed as he replaced his jacket. "I'm…I'm sorry. I was just making sure he wasn't forcing you into anything against your will."

"No, he's not. I thank you for your concern though, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and attempted a half-smile. Frederick approached him a little cautiously. Wincing, Merlin realized how foolish he had just been. Frederick could have him put in the stocks for what he had just attempted to do…or worse.

"Prince Frederick, please accept my humblest apologies. I was merely taken aback, that is all. I understand if you feel the need to punish me for my actions."

"Punish you?" Frederick gave Merlin a friendly slap on the back. "Never. You were just looking out for Morgana. I would have done the same for my own sister. No hard feelings?" Frederick stuck out his hand.

Merlin managed an insincere chuckle as he shook his hand in response. "No hard feelings."

"Well, with that out of the way, I suppose we should break the news to Uther. Morgana?"

Morgana shakily smiled. "I suppose. I hope Erwan won't be too angered."

"We'll deal with him if we have to. Are you ready?" Frederick asked as he held out his arm for her.

"Yes, I think so." As she linked her arm in his, her eyes connected with Merlin's. Her heart froze as she caught a quick glimpse. She saw sadness there. Sadness and…disappointment.

And it made her feel terrible.

* * *

**Let's all say it together..._poor Merlin_! I don't know why I keep breaking his heart. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the proposal scene. Did you think Merlin's reaction was true to his character? I wanted to make him angry...but not too angry. Merlin's a funny guy-he seems really laid-back, but he can get a little feisty too. :) Remember the episode where he gets jealous of that guy who tries to take his place as Arthur's servant? I always found that fight scene to be hilarious. Also, were you shocked Frederick not only kissed Morgana but proposed to her? I'm sure some of you already saw it coming. ;) **

**Please leave me a comment-I love to get them (I know I always say that, but it's true!). Your comments mean a lot to me. :) **


	20. Joy in the Mending

**Hello again. Wow, I certainly didn't expect to get the kind of feedback that I did on the last chapter. First of all, EVERYBODY CALM DOWN. There, are you better now? No freaking out, please! Everything is going exactly how it should be…you will see. Just be patient with me. And remember…you can't hate Frederick. He looks like Sam Claflin. How could you hate such a handsome guy? ;) Come on, if you were Morgana, you'd fall for him too. So please, can I have calmer reviews now? Because I was getting a little scared after reading over the last ones, lol. Remember…a happier me means more chapters. Yes, I am blackmailing you. So be nice. And yes, this is a Merlin/Morgana story ultimately. It's just a little different than your typical Merlin/Morgana story. :)**

**By the way, I think you all are going to like this chapter. :)**

* * *

_If our hearts are never broken_

_Then there's no joy in the mending_

_There's so much this heart can teach us both_

_Though there's distance and there's silence_

_Your words have never left me_

_You're the prayer that I say every day_

_The long neon nights and the ache of the ocean_

_And the fire that was starting to spark_

_I miss it all from the love to the lightning_

_And the lack of it snaps me in two_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's an end and a beginning_

_To the quiet chaos driving me mad_

_The long neon nights and the want of the ocean_

_And the fire that started to go out_

_~Lyrics from "New York" by Snow Patrol_

* * *

"Am I hearing you right, Frederick?"

"Yes, Sire, you are. Do you have an answer?"

"So, you wish to marry my ward? This is all very sudden."

"I know, Sire. And I apologize for my sudden interest in the Lady Morgana. I would not even bring such a request before you if I did not know that she herself returned my feelings."

"She does?" Uther asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, I believe she has no objections. My main concern lies with Erwan…he is my rival, I suppose."

Uther rubbed his chin. "Yes, yes he is. You mustn't say anything to him…not just yet. Tomorrow you will propose to the Lady Morgana in front of the entire court and-"

"Propose to the Lady Morgana? Sire, surely you can't mean Frederick?"

Uther winced slightly as Erwan came up from behind. So much for having a private conversation, although the two were in plain sight for everyone in the room to see.

"Ah, Erwan. Just the man I wanted to see. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to inform you, but Prince Frederick seems determined to win over the Lady Morgana as well. It appears as if you have a rival."

Erwan's expression paled. "W-why Frederick, I had no idea you were interested in the Lady Morgana."

Frederick grinned. "It would appear that I do. I hope you don't mind."

"But…but you will be proposing to her tomorrow…in front of the entire assembly?"

"Yes, well…it is the proper thing to do. Morgana must make her decision."

"I think she already has," Erwan murmured as he shot a glance over to Morgana, who seemed preoccupied with filling her wine glass.

"Erwan, I'm sorry. You still have a fighting chance…" Uther began.

"No, I understand. I understand completely. I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Uther's head shot up. "Nonsense! You must stay. Erwan, believe me when I say that you shouldn't feel slighted in the least."

"Sire, I beg your pardon. But I've already been refused once by your ward. I would rather not have that unpleasant experience repeated. I will take my leave of you at once. Thank you for your generous hospitality, Sire." Erwan bowed and turned to leave, making a determined effort not to look at Frederick.

"You know, isn't it amazing how Erwan's stutter seems to have almost disappeared? His time here must have done him a world of good," Frederick impishly noted as Uther looked extremely confused.

"Did I see Erwan leaving?" Morgana asked as Frederick joined her.

"Yes, it appears he does not fancy the idea of me proposing to you."

"He heard? Then Uther approved?"

"Uther gave his blessing. I will make an announcement in front of the entire court tomorrow, if that is what you wish. And it appears as if Erwan won't be standing in our way."

"Do you think we're really rid of him? Where will he go?"

"Crawling back to Morgause, where he belongs."

"Morgause will be angry with him…with you."

Frederick looked down briefly before answering. "I guess we'll just have to take each day in its stride."

Morgana retired from the banquet shortly afterwards. Her nerves were on edge and her mind in a whirl. She was still in shock over the fast turn of events. Had she really agreed to accept Frederick's proposal so quickly? She paused briefly in the middle of the staircase that led up to her chambers. She didn't think what accepting the proposal would mean. She would have to leave Camelot, her friends…everyone. She would be alone. Then again, Frederick's sister had magic. She would have someone to share her struggles with at least. But first she would have to work up the nerve to tell Frederick she even had magic.

Her magic. What would she even do with it? Would she always have to hide her powers? It would certainly be easier…or would it? Merlin had been helping her control her powers, and she was looking forward to learning so much more from him. But those lessons would have to stop, and then she really would be alone. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairwell, Morgana hastily attempted to brush the few stray tears that had slipped down both of her cheeks. Her heart fell when she saw who it was approaching. Merlin.

Merlin paused when he saw Morgana. She quickly turned so he wouldn't see her tear-stained face.

"My lady…are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just on my way to my chambers."

"I…I was actually on my way to see you."

"You were?"

"Yes, you left your wrap…or whatever you call it…in the banquet hall. Here." Merlin handed her a piece of violet-hued material.

"That isn't mine. It must have been left by someone else," Morgana noted after looking at the fabric.

"Oh, my mistake. Um, guess I better be off then."

"Merlin…did you really come up to return that to me?"

Suddenly flushing a bright shade of crimson, Merlin fingered the satin material without meeting her gaze. "Well…I…to be truthful…I wanted to…speak with you."

Morgana, hoping the dark lighting in the passage would hide the redness in her eyes, dared to come a little closer.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision…to marry Frederick?" he blurted out.

"I don't know. When he asked…I was shocked. It seemed the logical decision."

"But do you…love him?"

Morgana became flustered. "I don't know…maybe." She smoothed the front of her dress down, trying to look as pragmatic as possible. "Love isn't always a necessity in marriage."

Merlin surprised even himself as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Morgana, you don't have to marry him."

Feeling a sudden surge of anger, Morgana jerked away from him. "Don't you see, Merlin? I do! If I don't, I'll have to marry Erwan, and that is a far worse fate. Erwan has already left…so it's worked. We've won. I trust Frederick, and I know you do too."

Merlin slowly nodded. "So you'll be leaving, then?"

"Yes, I suppose I will be…after the…wedding." Morgana's voice cracked.

"But what of your…powers?" Merlin whispered the last word. "Are you going to tell Frederick?"

"Really, Merlin. I don't see what business it is of yours," Morgana snapped and began to march up the stairs. Stopping midway, she pushed her hand against the side of the wall, her back still facing him. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"No, you're right. It really is none of my business. I'll leave you now."

"Merlin, wait!" She turned and grasped at his jacket, forcing him to stop. "I'm sorry, truly. You had every right to ask me that. I haven't told Frederick…yet." Morgana had dropped her voice to barely an audible whisper. "Merlin, his sister has magic."

"She does?"

"Yes, and he's hidden it from their father for all these years. He seems to accept our kind."

"That's…wonderful news. I'm happy for you, Morgana."

"Happy for me?"

"Frederick is an honorable man, and I'm sure he'll make a fair and just leader one day. And if he approves of magic…maybe you'll be better off than I'll be…slaving away here." Merlin attempted what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. Who will teach me?" she said softly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be much busier as the wife of a Prince. You'll have many other duties to occupy your time with."

"But I was just beginning to love my magic….to accept myself. Being able to control my powers is very important to me."

"You and Frederick's sister can help teach other…at least you won't have to hide who you are from everyone."

"But it won't be the same…I need you…as my teacher, I mean."

"Sounds like you're trying to talk yourself out of this," Merlin said, an inquisitive look on his face.

"No. I'm just…oh, I don't know!" Morgana nervously twisted a strand of her hair until it knotted around her finger. "I don't know what's wrong with me. We shouldn't even be speaking about this so openly."

Merlin threw a cautious look behind him. "There's no one near. Morgana, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier when I tried to fight with Frederick. I have no idea what came over me…I behaved like a fool. I must have had too much ale."

"No, you were just looking out for me. That's what friends do for each other. You've always been a true friend to me, Merlin. Even when I didn't deserve your loyalty."

Merlin smiled briefly. "I…I hope we never lose our friendship. I'll miss you when you leave. You're the only person I can speak openly with about my…well, you know. That is, besides Gaius." Merlin immediately regretted his words when he saw a small tear slip down Morgana's cheek. She didn't even try to brush it away.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Sometimes change is good. You'll see…I'm sure you'll forget all about me once you get settled in."

"No! I would never forget you. Never." Morgana reached for his hand and gripped it tightly.

As Merlin looked into her tear-stricken face, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Sympathy…and something more. Another emotion he was keeping buried deep inside of him, but he felt as if it would burst open any second. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Maybe she had a different destiny after all…and maybe that destiny had nothing to do with magic. He felt a twinge of regret when he thought of all the grand plans he had thought up for them. All the adventures he wanted her to be a part of. But now it would be just him…again. On his own. As much as he loved Gaius, it wasn't the same. He could share his fears with Morgana as he tried to help her understand her own. But what if Morgana's destiny was to help Frederick's sister as she struggled with her own magic? Maybe that's what she had truly been preparing for this whole time.

Still, that didn't change the fact that Morgana was standing in front of him now looking vulnerable and scared. She was so unlike the Morgana who appeared strong and fearless while everyone was watching. So he did what common sense told him to do. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her into an embrace. Her head willingly rested on his shoulder as she continued her gentle weeping.

"Shhh, everything will be alright," he said as he stroked her hair.

Once she had tired from crying, she lifted her head. "Thank you."

"Everyone needs to have a good cry once in awhile, even you," Merlin teased.

Every bodily instinct told Merlin to continue holding on to her, but he knew there was a chance that they could be caught at any moment. Releasing her from the embrace, Merlin pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face, noting her emerald eyes, which were puffy from crying.

"You're going to be alright, with or without me to guide you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just remember that. Goodnight, my lady."

"Merlin, don't go yet. Please," she pleaded with him as he began to descend the stairwell.

Merlin paused. "I'm sorry…I really wish I could stay. But you know I can't."

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Frederick?" she asked quickly, feeling her face flush with heat as soon as the words came out.

Merlin, shocked, turned to see if she was serious. Oh, he could give her one _very_ good reason, but it wouldn't be a prudent one, not according to Uther's standards, that is. Honestly, he didn't know what to say, which only made him feel worse as he just stood there, silent.

Morgana's chin dropped a little. "That's alright. I understand. It's just that I thought…we were more to each other than just…friends. I guess I was mistaken. Goodnight."

_No. _Merlin heard himself screaming on the inside. He couldn't leave her thinking he was heartless. But could he risk exposing his innermost feelings to her?

Feeling every bit of resistance wither away inside of him, he marched back up the stairs with determination. He might regret this, but right now he didn't care as he grabbed Morgana's hand.

"Merlin, what are you-"

He stopped her in the middle of her sentence with a kiss. A kiss he very much hoped that she would return. Which she did. And how different this lingering kiss was to their other chaste pecks. This time, it actually meant something. It was as if all their passions and frustrations had just collided, and he never wanted the moment to end. But unfortunately for them, every good thing did eventually have to come to a close. Slowly pulling away, he glanced down to catch a glimpse of Morgana's reaction. Although her eyes were still closed, a dreamy smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I do care for you, Morgana. Don't ever think I don't." Merlin swallowed, feeling more nervous with her standing in front of him, looking so…content. How could he leave her now?

Laying her hands on his chest, she met his gaze, looking happier than he'd seen her in some time. "Thank you, Merlin. You've given me more than you know."

"Really…what?"

"Hope," she responded. Before leaving, Morgana placed a peck on his cheek, warming his already flushed face. He watched her until she disappeared from his sight.

And he couldn't help but wonder if he had just made things worse.

* * *

**Alright, remember now. No shouting at me! :) And I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a REALLY long time to write because I wanted everything to be just right between Merlin and Morgana. By the way, isn't that Snow Patrol song perfect for them?**


	21. Stargazer

**Hello there. :) Don't have too much time to write an introduction, but I just wanted to say thank you for all the feedback on my last chapter!**

* * *

_Her bag is now much heavier_

_I wish that I could carry her_

_But this is our ungodly hour_

_~Ungodly Hour by the Fray_

* * *

Morgana lay in her bed, her mind occupied. A week had passed already. One week. And she was still to be married to Frederick. Erwan had stayed true to his word and had not interfered, making a speedy exit the following day. When Frederick had made the announcement the day after in front of the entire court, Uther had heartily voiced his approval. She still couldn't quite remember taking Frederick's hand and accepting his proposal. Her whole body had gone numb. Of course Merlin was there, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Not after last night. Oh, how she wanted to forget everything that had transpired between them, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Surprisingly, their paths hadn't crossed since that night. She knew he was avoiding her, but she understood. Perhaps it was better that way…for them both.

Frederick had been so kind to her…bringing flowers to her chambers, taking her on rides along the countryside. Gwen accompanied them as as a chaperone, per Uther's request. Frederick had been making nightly trips into the Darkling Woods, just to make sure Morgause and Erwan were not still plotting against them. As he had not seen any sign of either person, he seemed so sure that they were safe from harm. Morgana feared he was too optimistic to think that Morgause would abandon her mission so easily. He didn't know her like she did. And where exactly did Erwan go? Did he return to his father, or was he immediately drawn back to Morgause?

Morgana tossed and turned, her thoughts troubling her. Frederick's family was to arrive in but a few days for the wedding, and she wasn't so sure she was ready to meet them. In fact, she wasn't positive that she was ready for this wedding. Ever since she was a little girl, she had scoffed at merely the mention of marriage. She remembered her father, Gorlois, as he threw her up in the air. She would squeal and giggle as he expertly caught her as she came crashing down into his arms.

"Do it again, Papa!" she would beg.

And he would oblige her…more than once. Morgana smiled at the recollection. But one day he stopped. Not even her pretty little pout would entice him anymore. He had informed her she was getting too old for such childish games. That it was time for her to focus on other things…becoming an accomplished young lady, for one.

Morgana, with her unruly mass of tangled ebony hair, had stuck her chin out, a defiant flash in her eyes. "I don't want to be a lady…I want to go to battle and fight…with you!"

But Gorlois had laughed and told her that her place was not by his side in battle, but by the side of her future husband, whoever he might be. She had protested bitterly, but he merely laughed again. And with a pat on her head, he was off on another adventure, or at last Morgana thought he went on exciting adventures.

Nothing would stop her though. She had taught herself how to dress her father in his armor. Never would she forget the look of surprise on his face the day she had placed every single piece on him without making one mistake. The surprise in his eyes quickly turned to admiration. And she would always treasure that look, for as long as she lived. For it was that day that she became much more than a piece in someone's chess game. She felt valued…important. She could do more than sew pincushions and recite poetry. She had learned how to be a part of her father's life, and he was welcoming her into his world with open arms.

Gorlois. _My father._ Morgana pulled her knees into her arms and weeped into her pillow, hoping it would muffle her sobs. She missed him, more than words could express. When she had first arrived in Camelot, she resented Uther with every fiber of her being. Uther had tried so hard to become a parental figure to her, but she wouldn't let him. Because no one could ever replace her very own dear father.

As the first rays of the morning sun entered through her window, Morgana slowly sat up. She needed to get away. Just for a little bit. Her dress fitting was later this afternoon, but her morning was free. What better way to clear her head then to take a ride in the countryside, with no distractions? She wouldn't be gone too long, and she would be sure to leave a note for Gwen. Determined, Morgana winced slightly as she placed both feet on the cold floor. Quickly dressing herself, she scribbled a note and left it on her dresser. Gwen would understand. She tiptoed through the hall, hoping she wouldn't waken anyone. She could hear the servants bustling around in the kitchen already.

Once she made her way outside, she headed for the stables. A smile of anticipation lit her face. Stargazer, her beautiful white mare, knew her so well. And oh, how she could fly when she put her mind to it. Morgana was anxious to find out just how fast she would run today. Cautiously opening the stable door, hoping not to startle the other horses, Morgana walked a few paces over to Stargazer's stall. To her surprise, Stargazer wasn't standing as the rest of the horses were. She felt slightly guilty…perhaps her mare was resting, although it would be odd for her to be lying down.

"Stargazer," Morgana gently whispered. Pushing the gate open, Morgana glanced down to find her horse lying in the straw, making no attempt to rise.

"Stargazer?" Morgana knelt down and brushed a hand across her coat, a worried look flashing across her face. Stargazer was covered in sweat. Her heart racing a little faster, Morgana closely inspected the mare. She made a pathetic whinnying noise as she tried to raise her head, only to fall back again.

"Shhh, Stargazer. It's alright. You just lie there." Morgana rubbed her thumb across the mare's nose. Trying not to panic, her mind raced. What could possibly be wrong with Stargazer? She was a fairly young mare and had appeared to be in perfect condition just a few days ago. Morgana noted the vacant, listless look in the horse's dilated pupils. Something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, Stargazer's entire body began to shake and convulse, and her cries became more pathetic.

"Stargazer…Stargazer!" Morgana exclaimed, laying both hands on the animal's wet body. "No…no…what's happening?" To her horror, Stargazer began to froth at the mouth as her head lolled back and forth.

"No…stop this. No!" Morgana covered her face in her hands, hot tears stinging her eyes. "Stargazer, I can't lose you!"

Was this some horrible nightmare of hers? Oh, how she wished that it was. She should get someone. Clearly, she couldn't help Stargazer, but she didn't want to leave her.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed as she held Stargazer's head in her lap, trying to calm her. "Please…I need help!" As her tears fell freely on her mare's ivory white coat, the convulsions slowed down and the loud whinnying quieted.

"No…Stargazer…no." Morgana rocked back and forth as she continued to stroke her horse's forehead. And just as soon as they began, the convulsions stopped, as well as the hideous frothing. Stargazer's head went strangely limp in her arms.

Morgana felt as if she might be sick. "No, this cannot be. You're alright. You just fell asleep. Stargazer…Stargazer!" she screamed frantically, her sobs escalating.

"Morgana?" a voice called out to her. She thought she recognized that voice, although she couldn't tell through her loud sobbing.

"Morgana, what happened?" the voice asked again. Through her tears, she saw a blue shirt with a red scarf. Merlin.

"Stargazer," he muttered as he knelt down. "Morgana…Morgana?"

"She's fine. She's just sleeping…she's fine!" Morgana burst out as she continued to clutch onto the mare.

Looking concerned, Merlin bent down and put his ear to the horse's chest, as if listening for a heart beat. His expression darkened as his head came back up. Feeling over Stargazer's body, he felt for pulse points, looking more and more grave as he did so.

Gently laying both hands on Morgana shoulders, he hesitated before speaking. "Morgana," he finally said, his voice broken, "Stargazer is dead."

Morgana emphatically shook her head sideways. "No. No…it's not possible. She's sleeping…she's just sleeping."

"Morgana," Merlin said in a calm voice as he attempted to remove her grip from Stargazer. "Morgana, do you know what happened?"

"No…I…came in...and she was on the ground. Then she started having terrible convulsions…oh Merlin, I'm afraid she suffered horribly!" Morgana burst into uncontrollable sobbing as Merlin pulled her to himself, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, shh. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." As Merlin continued to hold onto her, his eyes drifted to Stargazer's mouth, which was still covered in a frothy substance. His eyes narrowing, he suddenly realized that this was no accidental death. "Morgana, forgive me," he muttered as he rose and began to look around the stable. He stopped at Stargazer's feeding bucket and inspected the contents inside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Merlin sifted through the small remainder of oats until his hand brushed against a softer, more feathery object. Pulling the plant out from the oats, he studied it more closely. He noted the reddish purple spots on the smooth stem and his eyes widened. Oh yes, he knew what had killed Stargazer. It was a poison he was very familiar with.

Hemlock.

But maybe, just maybe, Stargazer still had a fighting chance now that he knew what the cause was. And he would do everything in his power to heal her, even if it meant defying death itself.

* * *

_**I have to admit, I had trouble writing this chapter about Stargazer. It made me sad. :( And I don't know what it is with me and posting song lyrics for some of the chapters. I hope it's not annoying to anyone...certain songs come to mind as I write so I thought I would share with you as well. :)**_


	22. Not Merely a Servant

**Hello everyone! Alright, I still feel horrible for the way I left that last chapter. I'm sorry if I upset any of you! Anyway, this chapter is longer and action-packed, so I hope it's not too hard to follow! As always, thank you for your lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

Closing his eyes as he placed both hands on Stargazer, Merlin recited every spell he could think of that related to healing and life. Still, nothing. And his head was beginning to hurt terribly. He had never tried to bring anything or anyone back to life, and frankly, it scared him. He knew necromancy to be a very dark kind of magic…one that that he didn't care to get involved in. But surely bringing a horse back to life wasn't as serious. Frustrated, Merlin pulled his hands away, realizing that he had to admit defeat.

"It won't work, will it?" Morgana said shakily.

"Morgana, I am so sorry. I tried…"

"I know you did, and I appreciate your efforts, truly. But who would do something so terrible, Merlin? Who would poison a defenseless animal?"

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. Someone who is very cruel."

"Stargazer was the noblest horse I've ever had. I'll miss her greatly." Morgana sniffed and attempted to wipe away another tear.

"Morgana, I'll find who's done this, I promise. I will find a way to fix this."

Morgana reached over and squeezed his hand. "This time, I don't think either of us can fix this one. I must accept that Stargazer…is gone. But Merlin, I want whoever has done this to pay dearly."

Merlin nodded, looking grim. "That hemlock certainly didn't get there on its own."

"Merlin, you don't think…no, she wouldn't…" Morgana trailed off.

"Are you thinking that Morgause had something to do with this?" he prodded gently.

"Yes…but I can't believe she would hurt me in such a way. For all her faults, I always thought that Morgause loved me. How could she do this?" Morgana's tears began to flow freely again. Merlin felt terrible. She looked so heartbroken. Pulling her to himself again, he gently rocked her back and forth, feeling angrier than he had in some time. If Morgause was behind Stargazer's death, she was out of control and crueler than he thought her to be. Maybe it was time for a lesson in necromancy after all, even if Gaius disapproved.

* * *

As Merlin headed off to study some of Gaius's books on dark magic, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Frederick's greeting as they passed each other in the hall.

"Merlin, you alright?"

Merlin jumped slightly and turned to see Frederick looking at him quizzically.

"I…uh…sorry. No…something terrible happened."

Frederick's eyebrows knitted together in concern and he came closer. "What is it?"

"It's Morgana…"

Frederick unexpectedly clapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders and a desperate look flashed in his eyes. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"No, it's not her…it's her horse, Stargazer. She's…she's dead."

"Dead?" Frederick repeated, looking shocked. "Was she sick?"

"No. I believe that someone poisoned her. I found hemlock in her feeding bucket."

His countenance darkening, Frederick shifted his jaw. "I would kill the person who would dare to bring harm to my horse. Does Morgana know?"

"Yes, she's in the stables now…saying goodbye."

Frederick nodded. "I'll go to her at once. Thank you, Merlin." Frederick took the steps two at a time until he reached the landing. Merlin continued down the hall, feeling more anxious with each step he took. What if he was giving Morgana false hope? What if he couldn't bring back Stargazer? Maybe there were some things he needed to leave alone. If Morgana could accept her horse's death, perhaps he needed to as well.

As he walked down the narrow path that led to the apothecary, he suddenly felt a strange sensation. It was almost as if he was being pulled, but that was impossible. Reaching up to itch his neck, he felt it again. Before he knew what was happening, the hallway began to spin all around him.

"What the…" Merlin trailed off, feeling dizzy. He tried to reach out to grab at the wall…or anything that would support him. But instead he found himself grasping at air. It was as if nothing around him existed. "Someone…help! You there, help me, please!" he called out when he saw the red cloak of a Camelot knight coming his way. He soon found out that his cries were useless as the knight walked right past him. Then Merlin knew. This was magic, and it was a magic so powerful that his spells would most likely be useless against it.

As everything around him continued to spiral out of control, Merlin clutched onto his stomach. The constant motion was making him nauseous. Ever so slowly, the interiors of Camelot's palace began to disappear right in front of his eyes. Eventually he could see nothing besides a dense fog that continually circled around him. When the whirlwind gradually came to a stop, Merlin found himself flung onto a cold stone floor.

"Ahhh," he grunted as he rubbed his shoulder. He slowly sat up, his head and stomach still out of balance. Merlin glanced all around him and saw that he was in a stone courtyard that seemed very familiar to him. And it suddenly dawned on him. He knew where he was.

"Hello, Merlin."

Oh yes, he knew that voice. "Morgause," Merlin said as he reluctantly stood and faced the High Priestess. She was as lovely as ever, clothed in a royal blue gown that appeared to be made out of satin.

"I'm glad to see you arrived safe and sound."

"How did you bring me here?" Merlin asked between clenched teeth.

She smirked slightly. "How do you think? I used my powers, of course. Quite a taxing spell, transporting someone, but very effective. Actually, I wasn't so sure you would make it here in one piece. You'll be flattered to know you were my first experiment."

"Well, that's comforting. What do you want with me?"

"You intrigue me, Merlin. You're a lowly servant to Prince Arthur, yet you seem to have befriended a person who's very dear to my heart. I see that the Lady Morgana values your friendship, and it makes me wonder why."

"You wouldn't understand friendship and loyalty, would you, Morgause? Seeing as you have to enchant and blackmail others to get what you want. I'm surprised you didn't bring Morgana here instead, or are you afraid she wouldn't have been so thrilled to see you?"

"How dare you," Morgause said in a low, but nonetheless threatening, voice. "You have no idea what I could do to you. And how is it that you've come to know of my affairs? I would greatly like to know."

"I know everything!" Merlin blurted out, feeling more rage than fear at the moment. "I know how you blackmailed Erwan to spy on Morgana. And yes, I even know how you used Morgana like a puppet to do your every wish. You placed a spell on her so that she would help you in your fight against Camelot. Well, it didn't quite turn out the way you had planned, did it? And that's what you drives you insane, Morgause," Merlin said in a cracked whisper as he dared to come closer to the High Priestess, who looked more than a little shocked at his boldness. "You can't stand that you lost. You see, you can't buy someone's loyalty so easily. And you can't abuse your magic in such a way. That's not what your powers should be used for."

Merlin felt the stinging reproof of her hand as it came slapping across his cheek. "Who are you to tell me how I should use my powers?" she hissed. "You're merely a servant. And you've fought against me for far too long."

"I'm not…merely….a servant." Merlin met her steely eyes with his.

"Just because my sister chooses to spend her time with you doesn't mean you're suddenly important. And tell me, why does she choose to associate herself with such a commoner as yourself?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand what true friendship is. Because that's what we are…friends. And I will protect her from you, no matter what it takes."

"Do you love her?" Morgause abruptly asked as the edges of her lips curled upward.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. Because if that is what is driving your remarkable loyalty to the Lady Morgana, I hope you know that it will all be in vain. Morgana has a greater purpose as a future High Priestess. The prophecies all speak of her importance in Albion's future. She will never reach her full extent without my guidance."

"I think you're greatly misreading the prophecies if you think they have anything to do with you…Morgana might have a higher calling, but who are you to decide her fate?"

Morgause's eyes flashed. "You speak with great authority on matters that you do not know! I have been trained since birth in the order of the High Priestesses. I know all the prophecies by heart."

"Morgana will never return to you. Not after what you did to her. I know of her magic, and I…accept her for it," Merlin said, treading carefully.

"Interesting. So the Lady Morgana shares her most private thoughts with you? Tell me, does she share these intimacies with Prince Frederick?"

"How should I know? That is her business."

"And this marriage between Morgana and Frederick…is she for it, or against it? I hear that Uther is quite anxious to marry off his ward." Morgause circled around him, like a wolf before it strikes its prey.

"All I know is that she agreed to it…willingly."

"Then she is more foolish than I thought her to be. Her heart has clouded her judgment. Tell me, how exactly was Morgana's enchantment broken? Were you there?"

Merlin swallowed, trying to suppress the lump that was forming in his stomach. He knew he would have to tread carefully now. "All I know is that she was knocked unconscious during the attack. She was a different person after that…or rather, the person she was before your spell."

"It would take more than a mere blow to the head to undo such a powerful enchantment. I don't believe you're telling me the truth, servant boy."

"Believe what you will. It's the truth." Merlin said breathlessly as Morgause came within inches of his face.

"I see I will have more difficulty with you than I thought."

"Can I ask you a question, my lady?" Merlin said after a brief pause.

Morgause looked slightly exasperated. "Very well."

"Why did you poison the Lady Morgana's horse? She was very distressed. I'm afraid you've lost her forever now."

Morgause's head snapped up. "What are you speaking of? I did not poison her horse."

Merlin couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes. "I have some trouble believing that. It can't be a coincidence that Morgana's mare was poisoned with hemlock. If you were trying to take revenge on her, it worked. That horse meant a great deal to her, but you knew that already, didn't you?"

To Merlin's surprise, Morgause looked bewildered. "Her horse was poisoned with hemlock? That is truly terrible. How distressing for her. Is the animal…dead?"

"Yes, it died just this morning, not long before you brought me here." Merlin didn't know what to make of her reaction. "You had nothing to do with the poisoning, did you?"

"No…no I did not." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Erwan!" she shouted as she turned and stood by an enclosed staircase. "Erwan! Come here at once."

Realization flooded into Merlin's eyes as Erwan's slight frame entered the courtyard.

"Yes…m-my lady?" he stuttered. His eyes opened wide in shock when he saw Merlin.

"Erwan, you know Merlin, of course."

Erwan gaze shifted between Merlin and Morgause. "Yes, of course I know Merlin."

"Were you aware that Merlin knows of our alliance? You fool!" Erwan ducked his head as if to avoid any blows Morgause might bestow on him, which she didn't. "You were not careful enough, and I assume that is why your mission failed."

Erwan looked desperately over to Merlin. "Merlin, this sorceress…she kidnapped me. I had no choice but to do her bidding…please, you must tell no one! My father would have me killed if he knew."

"Silence!" Morgause roared as Erwan cowered. "You liar. We both know that you desired a union with the Lady Morgana. You were sorely disappointed when she refused you. Then you abandoned your traveling companions on the return journey when you came crawling back to me."

"Of course she refused me. You had me play such a fool! I couldn't face my father after being rejected in such a way. No one will ever find me here…it was my only option!"

"Where were you this morning, before dawn?"

"This…this morning?" he repeated.

"You heard me. Tell me where you were."

"I…I was here, of course. Sleeping."

"Did you return to Camelot to poison the Lady Morgana's horse?" Morgause's voice had taken on such a stern tone that it frightened even Merlin.

Erwan's face paled considerably. "No. Why would you say such a thing?"

Morgause took him by his throat and pushed him against the wall. "Tell me the truth this instant, or I will kill you! You serve no purpose to me anymore."

"Alright, alright! I returned to Camelot," Erwan whimpered.

"And…what about her horse?" she asked, maintaining her grip around his throat.

"I…I…"

"Tell me at _once_!"

"I poisoned her horse!"

Morgause instantly released him. Erwan fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering.

"You coward," Merlin murmured as he looked at Erwan with loathing in his eyes.

"Call me what you will, servant boy. The Lady Morgana got what she deserved. Her…so high and mighty and all. She humiliated me!"

"So you killed her horse…an innocent animal? You know what you did was wrong."

"Of course I know what I did was wrong. Don't you see?" Erwan laughed, almost maniacally. "I don't care anymore. That witch was set against me the day that I arrived. By rejecting my offer of marriage she brought shame upon me…upon my father. And I was sick of being told what to do." Erwan cast a look of hatred toward Morgause, who had been silent. "So if by poisoning that horse of hers I caused her some pain, I'm glad! Because she deserved every bit of it. And it was _my _idea, you hear? _Mine._"

Before he could even think, Merlin found his fist connecting with Erwan's face. Letting out a howl, Erwan keeled backwards.

"And _that _was my idea, just so you know," Merlin said, feeling rather pleased with himself at the moment.

Morgause roughly pulled Erwan up. "You worthless, ungrateful wretch! You're worth more dead than alive."

"Please, have mercy on me!" Erwan begged pathetically.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you." Morgause stretched out her arms and closed her eyes as she prepared to use her magic. Erwan cowered in a corner with his hands covering his face.

Merlin shook his head. As much as he hated Erwan at the moment, he couldn't justify killing him. "Stop. This isn't right."

Morgause eyes flew open. "This doesn't concern you. He will die for his cowardice."

Merlin braved her fury and came closer. "I agree that Erwan is a coward…and believe me, I'd like more than anything to see him dead right now."

"Then why are you stopping me? Stand back."

"Morgause, this isn't the way. Erwan's been used by you…he's been pushed over the edge."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No…but you drove him to this. You controlled him, just like you tried to control Morgana. Clearly he needs help."

"I can do whatever I wish, and right now I wish to kill him. So I repeat: stay out of my way," Morgause said in a menacing tone.

"I can't let you murder him."

"You also can't stop me." Morgause began to mutter a spell which brought a circle of fire to her hand. Erwan let out a whimper when he saw the manner of death in which he would die. Morgause drew back her arm and released the fire-bolt, but to her utter shock, the bolt redirected itself in mid-air and burst into tiny sparks that quickly disappeared.

"You see, I _can_ stop you."

Morgause whirled around to find Merlin staring at her with a satisfied look on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Erwan slinking away, but she suddenly didn't care.

"You…all along it's been you. You have magic!"

* * *

**_Oh, the drama. :) Now Morgause knows about Merlin! And it was quite fun writing a more sassy Merlin. I was actually watching some scenes from "The Sins of the Father" from Season 2 of Merlin because I wanted to make sure I depicted Morgause's "home" correctly. I think overall that was my favorite season of the show. Anthony Head was brilliant as Uther...and I forgot how much I loved Morgause! So much potential as a character. I hope I did her justice in this chapter. I wanted to capture not only her dark side but her compassionate side as well. Because truly, deep down, she did care for Morgana. Oh, and I found out recently that the soundtracks for Seasons 3 and 4 were just released back in October! So of course I was listening to those while writing the chapter. I think Lancelot's theme is my favorite from Season 4. But it makes me cry. :( _**

**_Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's longer...and guess what? We're actually nearing the end of this story! I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be, but the end is in sight. Kind of makes me sad actually. _**


	23. Broken

_Wow, it's been over a week since my last update! So sorry everyone. I've had a pretty hectic week, so it was hard finding the time to write the next chapter. Your comments were so sweet on my last chapter...I actually felt sad when some of you were saying that you were sad that it's coming to an end. And Madi-I wish I could respond to you but fanfiction doesn't let me respond to anon reviews! But I was excited to receive reviews from you as you started reading through the chapters for the first time. So thank you! This chapter is a bit longer...again, a lot happening, so I hope it doesn't lose your interest. And I'm including two songs for this chapter. Both relate to Morgana, if any of you were wondering. Both songs are from two of my favorite bands/artists-Mumford and Sons and Lifehouse. :)_

* * *

_You saw my pain washed out in the rain_  
_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_  
_But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart_  
_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold as long as you like_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

**~Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons **

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_  
_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_  
_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_I'm barely holding on to you_

_~Broken by Lifehouse_

* * *

"Yes. I have magic," Merlin stated slowly. He felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of him, just like he had when Lancelot had discovered his powers. And when he had revealed himself to Morgana. But with that relief came a sense of dread. Morgause was stronger than him…then again, he had defeated Nimueh.

"That's why my plans have always been foiled. How could I have been so stupid?" Morgause shook her head, seemingly more angry with herself than with Merlin.

"And I will continue to foil your plans, as long as you keep fighting against Camelot."

"You foolish, foolish boy!" Morgause spat, her head snapping up. "Uther would have you executed if he knew of your magic, and still you would defend him? You cannot truly be loyal to our kind."

"I believe in Arthur. One day he will bring good to this land. I know it."

"You know nothing! I have been trained since birth in the order of the Old Religion. Don't think I don't know the ancient prophecies. Arthur's loyalty is to his father…even his own mother couldn't persuade him otherwise."

Merlin glanced down, suddenly feeling guilty. Morgause looked at him suspiciously.

"You never did trust me. You were the one who convinced him not to harm Uther, aren't you? Aren't you?" Morgause came closer, her face within inches of Merlin's.

"If Arthur had killed Uther, he would have felt that guilt for the rest of his life. He might have even completely turned against those with magic. What would that have accomplished? I couldn't let him go through with it.

"Uther would be dead, which is all that I wanted! It was what he deserved after all the crimes he's committed against men and women…even children. How could you have saved such a man?"

"Look, I'm not saying that Uther isn't a hypocrite. When I discovered what he did to his wife…" Merlin trailed off, shaking his head. "I wanted to kill him myself. I really did. But surely using Arthur to kill him wasn't the right way."

"And what of Morgana? Were you the one who lifted the spell?"

"I was. And I would gladly do it again. No one should be enslaved to do another's will."

Morgause looked at him more intently. "Your power must be very great indeed to have lifted such a spell. Tell me, Merlin, just how did your magic become so potent?"

"I've always had magic…ever since I was born. So you can stop looking at me as if I'm not your equal. I know the pain of having to hide who you are every day. Being looked at like you're some monster. That's why I left my village and came to Camelot…it was growing too dangerous for me there."

"How ironic that you left your home for a place where magic is most abhorred. It's almost comical."

"You can laugh all you want. At least I'm not alone. Is that why you kept Erwan? So you'd have some company in this place?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Merlin felt sorry he had spoken them.

The mixture of outrage and genuine hurt was written all over Morgause's face. "I would hold my tongue, if I were you. I don't care if you have magic or not…I wouldn't hesitate to kill you in a second. I assume Morgana knows who you are?"

"I…I've been teaching her a few things, so yes."

"You…teaching her? Do you have any idea what she could learn from me? She can do so much more than petty magic tricks," Morgause scoffed.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Merlin raised his voice, feeling angered. "And I can do more than petty magic tricks…I think you already know that."

Morgause stiffened. "And so you can. Perhaps you will be useful to me after all, Merlin."

"I will not be used by you," Merlin said firmly.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want your allegiance. I see that Morgana has a fondness for you…and you obviously have more than a…_fondness_…for her. Or am I mistaken?" Morgause asked pointedly, noting the redness creeping into the tips of Merlin's ears.

"We are friends. Nothing more."

"I don't think so. Morgana feels a connection to you. You both have magic, and you've become her tutor. And I am sure without a doubt that Morgana holds a special place for you somewhere in her heart."

"What's your point, Morgause?"

"I want to use you to bring Morgana to me. Let's see how loyal she really is to you." Merlin felt a sense of dread as he watched Morgause call out in an ancient tongue. A raven answered her bidding and rested on her outstretched arm.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Morgause ignored him and spoke something quietly to the bird, which then flew away.

"What did you tell that raven?"

"That's none of your concern. But now, what to do with you?"

Merlin's every defense was raised as he prepared to fight her…if necessary. What he wasn't prepared for was the overwhelming sense of drowsiness he was suddenly experiencing. It was as if every muscle in his body had gone limp. Before he closed his eyes out of mere exhaustion, he saw Morgause standing above him with her arms raised and eyes glowing a fiery orange. She had won…again. And he felt nothing like the great sorcerer who he supposedly was.

"Perhaps it's time for me to take lessons from you…" Merlin muttered wryly as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Yes, perhaps it is," she answered, a smile lifting the corners of her lips.

* * *

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice echoed down to Gaius's quarters.

Gaius, jumping slightly and spilling a concoction he was preparing, let out a frustrated sigh. "Some things just never change," he mumbled grumpily to himself as he proceeded to mop up the mess off the table.

Arthur pushed open the door. "Gaius, have you seen Merlin?"

"Even princes should know that it is common courtesy to knock, Sire."

Arthur looked thoroughly chastised. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting you?"

"No, not at all. Don't let a crotchety old man scare you. Now, what's this about Merlin?"

"I haven't seen him the entire day. Didn't bring me breakfast or dress me."

"Hmm, that's not like him. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Is he in the tavern, Gaius?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"No, Sire! Not to my knowledge."

"Honestly, where is he? I'll check the stables."

Gaius frowned as Arthur turned to leave.

"Merlin, where are you this time?" the physician muttered, concern lining his features.

As Arthur walked at a leisurely pace down the hall, he heard a hoarse whisper behind him.

"Arthur….Arthur!"

He recognized that voice. "Gwen, is that you? Where are you?"

"Over here, behind the curtain!"

Slightly jumping when seeing her face peeking out at him from behind the tapestry, Arthur quickly hurried over.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I saw you going into Gaius's chambers and followed you. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I hid. Arthur, I can't find Morgana."

"You can't? Well, isn't that a coincidence. I can't find Merlin."

Gwen raised a hand to her lips. "She left a note for me and told me she would be out riding for a little bit this morning. But she hasn't come back…I'm sure of it!"

Arthur paused for a moment, remembering Morgana and Merlin's involvement with Erwan. "Perhaps there truly is something amiss. Gwen, keep this quiet. I don't want my father to think anything is wrong."

Gwen tearfully nodded as Arthur placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Morgana, don't you think we should go inside now?" Frederick urged as he lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. The sun was beginning to set, causing shadows to dance off the walls of the stable.

Morgana continued to stare down at Stargazer, her expression unreadable. She had refused to leave the stables all morning and afternoon. Frederick had attempted quite a few times to urge her indoors as it was getting chillier, but it was useless. She would not be moved. So he stayed with her, not feeling comfortable leaving her on her own.

"Here, take this." Frederick pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And Frederick…thank you…for staying."

"Stargazer was a noble companion. The very finest of horses. She will receive a proper burial and…"

"No!" Morgana exclaimed. "No…perhaps she's…not dead…" Morgana caught herself, suddenly realizing whom she was speaking to.

"Morgana, I'm afraid she's gone. But whoever did this horrible thing will be caught. I'll make sure of it. Now come…everyone must be wondering what has happened to you."

"Morgana?"

Both Morgana and Frederick turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway, a confused expression on his face.

"What's happened?" he asked, his gaze traveling to Stargazer.

"Stargazer is…dead," Frederick said softly as he threw a concerned look to Morgana.

"Dead…how? I didn't know she was sick."

"She was poisoned!" Morgana burst out unexpectedly. "And I know who did it. I'm going to make her suffer just as I've suffered!" Morgana pushed off Frederick's arm and made a frantic dash past Arthur, who stopped her.

"Morgana. _Morgana_! Calm down…just calm down."

Morgana squirmed and attempted to release herself from his grasp, but it was useless. Arthur was stronger than her and she knew it. As she slowed her struggling, she found herself wrapping her arms around him and sobbing.

"Morgause killed Stargazer, Arthur. I know she did. How could she?"

Arthur appeared awkward as he lightly patted her on the back. He wasn't used to seeing her so distraught, besides that one time when she had been beside herself, begging him not to go after the Questing Beast.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. There, there. It's alright."

"No, it's _not _alright! Don't you see? I will never be free of Morgause until I do something about her."

Frederick approached her cautiously. "Morgana, you can't face her alone. You know that."

"I can do more than any of you give me credit for. She's hurt me. It's time for me to hurt her."

"We don't even know if it was Morgause," Arthur said. "And if it is, how on earth do you propose that we find her?"

"I'll think of a way. I must."

"Well, right now you need rest, Morgana," Frederick urged, daring to lay a hand on her shoulder. She didn't resist as he gently placed an arm around her waist, leading her out of the stables.

"Stargazer," she muttered, casting a woeful look back.

Arthur looked confused as he scanned the stable quickly before leaving. "Have either of you seen Merlin?"

"I passed him in the hall earlier this morning. He had just come from the stables himself."

Arthur's brows knit together. "You say you saw him this morning? I haven't seen him all day."

Morgana halted. "Did you check with Gaius?"

"Yes, I asked him if he knew where he might be. He didn't seem to have a clue. Then again the two of them always cover for each other."

Morgana couldn't explain why, but she felt afraid. Had Merlin left to find a cure? Surely not…he would have taken one of the horses. And she knew for a fact that he hadn't returned to the stables.

"Arthur," she said, clutching his jacket. "You have to find Merlin."

He seemed a bit taken aback by the urgency in her tone. "I'm sure he's alright. Probably off enjoying himself…thinking I wouldn't mind if he took a day off. Well…"

"Arthur, this is serious! Merlin did _not _take a day off. I know he didn't. We have to find him."

"She's right, Arthur. Merlin was in a sober frame of mind when I saw him earlier."

"So, what are you suggesting? That he's been kidnapped?"

"I don't know…but his disappearance can't be a coincidence," Frederick said grimly.

"We have to find him," Morgana tearfully stated.

"We will. Don't worry. Let's just get you to your room. You need your rest."

Arthur parted ways with them once they entered the castle. As Frederick led Morgana up the stairs to her chambers, he stopped before reaching the door and brushed a kiss on her wet cheek. "Morgana, we will find Merlin. And if Morgause is to blame, she will pay. I promise. I won't let any more harm come to you."

Morgana nodded. "Thank you. I just hope that wherever he is, he's in no harm. I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"I know…but you're stronger than you think. Just remember that. Do you need anything at all?"

"No…I just need to sleep. I can't think anymore."

Morgana's door flew open and Gwen's tearful face appeared. "Morgana, you're alright! Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. I should have sent Frederick to tell you…"

Frederick touched her arm lightly. "I'll leave you now. See you in the morning. Oh, and Morgana…should I tell…Uther?"

"No, don't tell him anything. Not now. If he asks for me, tell him that I was feeling out of sorts today and had my supper in my room."

"Alright then. I'll do as you wish. Get a good night's rest, my lady."

Gwen almost pulled Morgana into her room out of pure relief. "Morgana, what happened? When you didn't return this morning I grew so worried. You've been crying…"

Morgana didn't think it was possible to cry any more, but she did as she related the tale to Gwen, whose face reflected pure sympathy, as well as sadness.

"Oh, Morgana. I'm so very sorry." Gwen took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "If I had only known…I would have gone to you to offer comfort."

"Frederick was with me…and Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, but that was before…"

"Before he went missing." Gwen's eyes widened.

"You know?"

"Arthur told me. Oh Morgana, where could he be?"

"I don't know. But I'm terrified for him."

"Merlin can look after himself. You know that. I'm sure tomorrow he'll be back with an explanation for everything."

"I hope you're right," Morgana said sadly as she cast a longing look to her bed.

"As for you, I think it's time for some much needed rest." Gwen quickly pulled out one of Morgana's nightgowns.

"Rest…yes…rest…" Morgana mumbled as Gwen helped her remove her riding clothes.

As exhausted as Morgana was, sleep just wouldn't come. Long after Gwen had bid her a good night, she had stared up at the ceiling, her mind full of questions that needed answered. Just when she thought sleep was calling her, a rap on the window startled her into a sitting position.

"Who's there?" she called out, her heart feeling as if it would leap out of her chest.

_Silence._

Morgana pulled the covers up to her chest, not taking her eyes off the window. Was it her imagination, or was there something moving? Blinking a few times, she stared more intently. No, there was definitely something there. She could see its shadow moving back and forth every so slightly. And there was that knocking sound again!

Her legs shaking violently, Morgana slowly made her way out of bed and walked tentatively over to the window. She pushed the window open, bracing herself for whatever was there. To her surprise, a rather large black bird peered in. Exhaling a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe how silly she had been, thinking it was some intruder.

"Shoo. Go away." Morgana waved both hands in its direction, hoping it would take the hint. To her chagrin, it did not. And why was it staring at her so oddly? It was unnerving.

"Would you leave? I'm closing the window, now get out!"

"_Morgana_."

Morgana felt as if her skin was crawling. No, now she was completely losing it. Did that bird just…say her name?

* * *

_For some reason fanfiction does NOT want to post this chapter. This is my third attempt already. It keeps showing up as having 23 chapters but then you can't get to it. It's weird. Anyway, I'm posting it again in the hopes that you will be able to read this. Sorry for the delay!_

**Update-finally, the problem is solved! That was excruciating. Sorry so many of you weren't able to read the new chapter at first!**


	24. Strength in Pain

**Updating again already! Sorry again for all the delays with the last chapter. Hopefully I won't have that same problem again with this one. And I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one having that issue too. Alright, I've actually gotten through some of the harder parts of the story that I was afraid to write. I have to admit I was a little leery making the bird talk to Morgana. I didn't want it to come across as stupid, if you know what I mean. But after writing this next scene I felt much better about it. I hope you enjoy, and as always, I love your feedback. :)**

* * *

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_

_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

_Away from all the fears_

_And all the faults you've left behind._

_Cause I need freedom now_

_And I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again._

**~The Cave by Mumford and Sons**

* * *

"Morgana," the raven repeated, never taking its eyes off of her. Its voice was deep and raspy. The very tone of it sent shivers down Morgana's spine.

"No…stop. I'm having a nightmare. That's what this is. A nightmare." Morgana shook her head, even trying to pinch herself on the underside of her arm. But the black bird continued to stare at her.

"Go away. I don't want you here!" she yelled as she proceeded to slam the window shut.

"Merlin needs you."

Morgana paused. "What did you say?" She kept the window at a sliver, still not believing that any of this was real.

"Merlin. He is in danger. You must go to him."

"How do you know this? Who sent you?" She dared to open the window a little more, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You must hurry. The High Priestess, Morgause, will kill him in two days time if you do not intervene."

"Is he alright? Has she hurt him?"

"I cannot answer this question."

"Morgause sent you, didn't she?" Morgana began to visibly shake, feeling both empowered and terrified. She was talking to a bird. A bird that was talking back…even it was difficult to communicate with. Could she trust it? Or was it truly a weapon of Morgause's?

"I do what my mistress commands," the raven blankly stated.

"Alright, how do I find Morgause? Will you lead me to her?"

"My mistress says that you will know your way when it is time. You must trust your instincts." With that, the raven turned and sauntered off the perch of the window, flapping its wings against the air.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you yet! How do I know this isn't a trap? Come back!" When she realized that her pleadings were futile and the raven was far out of sight, she shut the window. The room had suddenly grown much colder. Morgana hugged herself, willing herself not to burst into tears. As much as she wished she had just dreamt of the strange talking bird, she knew that this time, it was not a dream. Unless she really was going insane. And just how was she going to convince the others that a talking bird had told her that Morgause was keeping Merlin hostage? They'd declare her a lunatic. Was she even allowed to bring anyone with her? The raven hadn't exactly been specific.

"Two days time…" she muttered to herself. Her eyes widened. She needed to leave….now. How was she to know where Morgause was? She might need all the time possible to reach them in time. And that meant leaving on her own, even if it was foolish. But she couldn't risk the wrath of her sister.

"Right. I must leave now." Morgana quickly changed and grabbed her satchel, stuffing it with some personal belongings.

Wincing slightly as her door creaked when she opened it, Morgana perused the hallways. No one was there, much to her relief. As she rounded the last corner, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Arthur would be furious with her for not including him...she could tell he was worried about Merlin. Besides, he had experience dealing with Morgause. Perhaps he could be helpful. And Frederick. He would be hurt if she suddenly went missing. She hadn't even written a note. Gwen would have another panic attack over her disappearing yet _again. _But she couldn't risk their lives as well, could she?

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Morgana froze, too scared to answer.

"Morgana?"

She wished she could melt into the floor at that moment. Frederick. Turning slowly, she gave a shaky smile.

"Frederick…I…"

"Your satchel is packed. Going anywhere?"

"What are _you _doing up? You shouldn't be roaming around the castle," she said hoarsely, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I was keeping watch. I nearly fell asleep too…glad I didn't. Now it's your turn to answer. Where are you going?"

"I've found out where Merlin is. Frederick, I don't have much time."

"Woah, wait. You know where Merlin is? Who told you?"

Morgana searched her brain for a logical answer that wouldn't cause him to raise his eyebrows. "I received a note…Morgause sent…a raven…with a message that she's holding Merlin captive. She's going to kill him if I don't go now."

"Morgause sent a bird? Can I see the note?"

"I don't have it with me," Morgana replied a little too quickly.

"Morgana, how do you know this isn't a trap? Why does she want you to go?"

"I don't know, but I don't care. If Merlin dies because of me I will never forgive myself. You can't stop me, so don't get in my way."

"Wait. I'm not stopping you, but I want to go with you. Will you just hold on, please? Let me at least get my sword."

Morgana considered his request for a moment. "Alright, but be quick."

"Should I inform Arthur? He's been asking after Merlin all day."

"No…I'm afraid I'm risking too much already with you coming along. No need to involve Arthur."

Frederick's expression showed that he clearly disagreed, but he said nothing as he hastily departed to his chambers. Although only five minutes had passed, Morgana felt as if it was an eternity. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Frederick tapped her on the shoulder. "Ready."

"What took you so long?" she snapped.

"I was only a few minutes."

"It felt longer," she curtly replied as she led the way. "And Frederick…we'll travel on foot."

"But it will take more time…" he trailed off, realizing why she wanted to travel without a horse. "Of course. Well, surely we'll have a head start since we're leaving now."

Once they were safely outside the castle walls, Morgana paused, feeling a sense of dread. The raven said she would know which way to go. Well, she didn't. So now what was she to do?

"Morgana, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had to catch my breath."

"So did this letter tell you where to find Morgause?"

"Yes…well…not exactly."

"Not exactly? What did she tell you?"

"She…she told me that I would know the way once I came to it."

"So she didn't tell you where she's holding Merlin?"

"No, not exactly." Morgana winced, realizing how foolish it all sounded. "I wouldn't blame you if you turned back now."

"I will not leave you…it's out of the question. But I have a sinking feeling we're being led into a trap."

"You just have to trust me…I'm sure I'll know soon. Let's start walking in the direction of the Darkling Woods."

"And just when do you think you're going to know if we're heading in the right direction or not?"

"I don't know! Maybe when you stop asking me stupid questions."

"Sorry."

Morgana paused. "No, I'm sorry. I'm being horrible…again."

"You're upset…and reasonably so."

Morgana was going to respond when she felt a sudden urge to enter the Darkling Woods. It was as if she knew the way already, but only the first part.

"This is definitely the right direction," she said once they had entered the densely populated woods.

"I assume you know now?"

"I can't explain it…it's like my gut instinct was pulling me here."

"I suppose all I can do is follow then." Frederick extended his hand, as if to allow her to lead the way. They traveled the next few hours in silence as Morgana focused intently on her new found sense of direction.

"We need to turn here now," she said as she abruptly swerved to the left.

"Morgana," Frederick finally said, "Merlin means a great deal to you, doesn't he?"

Her pulse raced. Why would he ask her such a question? She hoped her answer wouldn't betray her. "Of course he does. He's been a good friend to me. I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of his death. I don't think Arthur would ever forgive me either."

"I just mean that you two seem uncommonly close for the King's ward and…."

"And?"

"A servant."

"Do you disapprove?" Morgana asked, her annoyance showing.

"No, on the contrary. I think it's exemplary that you've befriended those whose ranks are lower than yours. You have a caring heart, Morgana. Don't ever lose that."

Morgana's cheeks flushed. She had been more than prepared to lash out at him, but instead he was praising her. Now she felt ashamed. She didn't deserve Frederick, that much she knew.

"I've always felt that the barriers we place in society are foolish. I remember my father looking on me severely when I was a boy and I was playing tag with my servant. It wasn't proper, I was told. I should only play games with those who were equal to me in status and breeding. But a five-year-old boy doesn't really care about such things."

"What did you do?" she asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I played with him anyway…when no one was around. I always did have a sense of adventure for anything forbidden." Frederick winked, causing her to laugh.

"There, that's the first time you've laughed in a whole week." Frederick's tone took a serious turn. "Morgana, have you been happy?"

"I don't know what you mean…of course I've been happy."

"It's just that I've hardly seen you since our announcement to the court."

"I've been busy with preparations. I think you'd understand."

"But you see, I don't. I like the way our relationship was before…more open and…trusting. It's different now."

"Much has changed, Frederick." Morgana was uncomfortable with his probing. The more he dug, the more he would find that he didn't like what was there.

"That is true, I know. But I want you to be happy. I know this was all so sudden for you, but I would not have you miserable."

"I'm not miserable. I would think you would be the miserable one…with Erwan leaving. You never got your retribution for what he did to your sister...or the crime he committed."

"I often wonder if I did the right thing in letting him go. But I had a much pleasanter distraction to keep me occupied. Besides, Erwan already suffered a heavy blow when we announced our engagement. I wasn't convinced it was wise to pursue the matter further."

"That is good of you," Morgana murmured. "I wish I could forgive others so easily."

"Oh, I didn't say I forgave him. I still can't stand the sight of that scoundrel. By the way, I'm greatly looking forward to you meeting my sister. I think you will love her."

"I'm sure I will," she answered, her nerves going haywire again.

"You don't mind that she has magic, do you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Good. Morgana, I know I can trust you, but her secret must be kept. My father must never know."

"Don't worry, I will always keep her secret."

"Thank you."

Morgana stopped and rubbed her forehead. The path ahead was becoming muddier in her mind…was she losing her sense of direction? Perhaps it was because her emotions and nerves were running high. She felt like such a hypocrite. She was lying to Frederick. Lying to him about everything. Lying about herself, about Merlin...

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Frederick laid a hand on the small of her back.

"No, don't touch me!" she jerked away.

"Morgana, I'm sorry! What have I done?"

"No, don't you see? You haven't done anything. It's me, it's all me."

"What are you talking about?"

Morgana paced nervously, not really sure where any of this was going. "I've made such a mess of things. What's wrong with me?" she said, more to herself than to Frederick, who looked baffled.

"Morgana, you're upset, and understandably so. Perhaps you should rest…"

"No! I don't want to rest. I want to tell you the truth."

"The truth…about what?"

"About me. Frederick, I am like your sister."

"Like my sister? How?"

"Oh, don't make this more difficult! You know what I mean!"

Frederick's color began to drain out of his face and he slowly sat down on a large tree root. "You mean…you have…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I have magic. And if Morgause had her way with me, I would be the most powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion."

* * *

**Ahhhh what is Morgana doing? I don't think she knows. What do you think of her revelation to Frederick? Personally, I always felt that Morgana was less discreet than Merlin. She was like a ticking time bomb on the show, especially during the second season. I think once she became more comfortable with her magic she didn't care who knew that she had it (well, when she on the "dark side", that is.) She's definitely an "act now, think later" kind of person, so I thought it only made sense that she tell Frederick. Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :) Also, can you tell I love Mumford and Sons? Prepare to see more of their songs in the next chapters. I think the lyrics in "The Cave" actually really apply to Morgana's situation. It's amazing how many songs can be linked to her! :)**


	25. The Truth

**Happy Saturday, everyone! Let's hope that fanfiction isn't behaving like it was last Saturday so that you can all read this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual. There is one thing I would like to mention though, but I hope I don't come off too harsh. I had a review which I decided not to publish so I wouldn't draw attention to the person writing it. First of all, it was a guest review even though there was a user name with it, which means I still can't personally respond to you. So to do so, I have to write something here, which I hate doing. I don't know if you'll read this, but I really felt the need to defend some choices I made when writing this story. When you had mentioned that it was a tad bit over-dramatic at the end of Chapter 21 for Merlin to want to save Morgana's horse, I agree. It was dramatic, but I meant it to be that way. Even the "defying all odds" part. Yeah, maybe it was a bit cheesy, but I still think it fit. And it's not "just a horse". It's Morgana's horse, and he loves Morgana, so of course he wants to do everything in his power to fix this mess. The horse was also poisoned, which struck a chord with him since Morgana was poisoned with hemlock as well. If that doesn't work for you...that's fine. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions. But I don't think Merlin would have just walked away from the situation without trying to help. Also, you pointed out that Merlin is miserable 24/7 in this fic. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't agree with this statement at all. Is he more serious in his scenes with Morgana? Yes. But think of his actions toward Morgana in the TV series. He doesn't joke around with her like he does with Arthur, Gaius, and even Gwen. And I did try to put some humor in the past chapters. Did you even read the scene where he's fooling around with Erwan at the dinner table (Chapter 12)? I don't believe he's miserable there. In his scenes with Arthur I also tried to bring out the humor between the two. So to say he is "always miserable" really isn't fair. I'm not trying to start a fight (actually I debated on addressing this at all), but I wanted you to know that I do try to write my characters in Merlin as closely to the series as possible. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. But those are my thoughts. :)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though there's no Merlin. Well, not really. :)**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Frederick finally asked, his eyes fixed on Morgana.

"Why, would it have changed your mind about me? I'm sure you would have thought twice about taking me as your wife."

"What are you talking about? I shared my sister's secret with you because I trusted you. Surely you know I don't hate those with magic."

Morgana clenched her fists. "I know…I know. And I almost told you that day. But I was scared. I barely knew you, and it could have been a trap. How was I supposed to know you weren't making that story up about your sister, just to get a confession out of me?"

"So you thought I was lying to you?"

"No! But you can't blame me for being cautious, can you? I'm sure you wouldn't want your sister sharing her secret with just anyone."

Frederick looked down, kicking the dirt with his boot. "No, I wouldn't."

"Then do you understand why I was hesitant to tell you? Every day I fear the wrong person will discover the truth about me."

Nodding slowly, Frederick eventually met her gaze. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"So no one else knows? Not even Arthur?"

"I wouldn't dream of telling Arthur."

"Why? I know Arthur; he wouldn't betray you."

"It's not that…it's my pride. I've never worked up the nerve to tell him."

"You're ashamed of your magic?"

"I…I used to be."

Frederick stared at her perceptively. "Merlin knows, doesn't he?"

Morgana's head snapped up. "Merlin? No…"

"Come on, Morgana. You're not a very good liar. That's why you've been so intent on going after him. Merlin knows you have magic and he's been keeping your secret."

Morgana was lost for words. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Morgana, it's alright. You can trust me."

"I know I can. I do. And you're right…Merlin does know about my…powers. I suppose you can say we've bonded over the last few months. Gaius and he are the only ones who know."

"So you feel…responsible for what's happened to Merlin because he's been protecting you?"

"Yes, and he's my friend. I know he's a servant, but he's wiser than most give him credit for."

"Well, it all makes sense now. The two of you always together. You know, I used to think Merlin had a crush on you."

"That's ridiculous," Morgana said, turning red.

"I wouldn't blame him if he did, you know." Frederick's grin faded when he saw that Morgana didn't share his amusement. Her worried expression revealed far more to him than he cared to admit, but he pushed the thought aside.

"How long have you known that you have magic?"

"I've always had horrible nightmares, but they started getting worse over the last few years. Slowly I began to realize that whatever I would dream would come true. You can imagine my horror when I dreamt of Arthur's death…and it almost happened."

"So it was the physician…Gaius…who helped you?"

"No…actually, it was Merlin. Gaius was afraid to tell me the truth. But Merlin was the one who encouraged me to go to the Druids for help. It was there I learned that I didn't need to be ashamed of who I was. I'm indebted to them for putting my mind at rest."

"And that is why Morgause kidnapped you."

"I wouldn't say she kidnapped me. Morgause wants me to embrace my powers…but she would have me use them for a will that is not my own. For that reason I cannot be aligned with her."

"You must be very powerful then if Morgause wants you on her side."

"Perhaps. She never fully trained me in the ways of the Old Religion. But I have the potential to be very powerful…yes. Does that frighten you?"

"Maybe a little. You won't turn me into some sort of beast when you're angry with me, will you?"

Morgana couldn't help but smile a little. "No, not if you behave yourself."

Frederick's eyes lit up. "My sister will be thrilled. When she finds out you have magic as well…I can't wait for you both to meet. Now she'll have someone in her life who understands her."

"You still want to marry me?"

A look of annoyance momentarily crossed his face. "Of course I do! What difference does it make? I love my sister and she has magic. Am I shocked? Yes. But I still love you. Nothing's changed."

"I…I don't know what to say. I wasn't sure how you would take it. Thank you."

Frederick rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm glad you told me."

Morgana felt an instant barrier shoot up...again...at his gesture of tenderness. "My head's clearer now. We need to go that way." She glanced toward the path to the right of them.

"Good, let's go."

As the next few hours wore on, Morgana began to tire. The leafy trees helped to block some of the afternoon shade, but all she could think of was drinking something cool. As she searched through her satchel she felt like kicking herself. She had forgotten to bring along water.

"Forget something?" Frederick asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly as she stopped her rummaging.

"Here." Frederick, as if reading her mind, threw her his water pouch.

"How did you…"

"Just drink it. You need your strength."

Morgana wouldn't argue with that as she gulped the now lukewarm liquid, trying not to be greedy. "Thank you," she said, reluctantly handing it back to him.

"Uther's going to be worried when he finds out you're missing," Frederick commented.

"Let him worry. It will do him some good to think of someone else besides himself."

Frederick smirked slightly. "I don't think I've ever known someone as defiant as you."

"I'm afraid you haven't seen anything yet."

"You know, he might send out a search party for us. Or maybe he thinks I've kidnapped you."

"Let's just hope we find Merlin before that happens."

"Morgana, Uther loves you even though he's harsh at times. I can see it in his eyes."

"I know," she said softly. "But he would still have me killed if he found out who I really am."

Frederick must have agreed because he gave no response. As they walked the next few miles in silence, he glanced upward. "It will be getting dark soon. We might have to set up camp."

"No…we have to keep going. I don't have much time!"

"On the contrary, sister. You've arrived precisely when you were meant to."

Both Frederick and Morgana whirled around to see Morgause standing in a clearing not too far ahead. Morgana felt her heart begin to race. Now that she was face to face with her sister, she didn't even know where to begin. Her eyes locked on the horse standing obediently next to Morgause. While it was hard to discern anything with dusk quickly falling, Morgana could very well guess who it was slumped over the animal's back. And she hoped and prayed he was still alive.


	26. Darkness and Light

**Ahhhh, I'm sorry I took so long to update this! I've been working on this chapter for the last few days. I really wanted to post it last night, but I finished it so late that I decided to edit it today. And I'm glad I did, because I ended up changing some things around anyway. So this is the long-awaited confrontation between Morgana and Morgause that everyone's been wanting to see. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you all for being patient with me as I begin to wrap up this story-it's been fun! :)**

* * *

_Love; it will not betray you,_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free,_

_Be more like the man you were made to be._

_There is a design, an alignment to cry_

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be._

**~Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons**

* * *

"Hello, Morgana," Morgause said smoothly.

Frederick stepped in front as if to shield Morgana. "I won't let you touch her."

Morguase seemed amused. "You must be the heroic prince I keep hearing so much about. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step aside. None of this concerns you."

Laying a hand on his arm, Morgana attempted to look calm. "Frederick, it's alright. Let me speak with her. Have you hurt him?" she asked, shooting a concerned look over to Merlin.

"The servant boy? No, he's sleeping quite peacefully at the moment. I'm afraid we're going to have to continue this conversation in private, Morgana."

"That's not going to happen." Frederick gripped his sword, his eyes narrowing.

"I see you need a man to protect you now. How things have changed."

Morgana bit back a stinging reply. Turning, she addressed Frederick in a whisper. "Please, don't worry about me. She won't hurt me…I know she won't. Let me speak with her alone, if that means saving Merlin."

"Yes, but at what cost? Trading your life for his? She wants you on her side, Morgana. You told me. Who knows if she'll even release Merlin."

"Please. You need to trust me."

Frederick shifted his jaw, clearly not comfortable with the idea. He finally responded, directing his attention to Morgause. "Fine, but I'm keeping you both in sight. I'll stand out of earshot, if it's privacy you desire. Those are my terms."

Morgause looked almost amused. "You really have no idea how easy it would be for me to kill you right now, do you? Very well, but you will not come near until I give you permission. Is that clear?"

"How attentive your betrothed prince is," Morgause remarked once Frederick had backed away.

"Frederick is a good and honorable man."

"And you love him…this…Frederick?"

"I'm marrying him in a few days."

"You didn't answer my question."

Morgana refused to comply. "Why are you doing this, Morgause?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you, sister. It has been far too long."

"If you recall, you cast a spell on me, forcing me to do things against my will. Or has that all slipped your mind?"

Morgause reached for Morgana's hand. "I am so sorry for what I had to do. I see now that my actions were too hasty. You needed more time."

Morgana jerked her hand away. "No, I didn't need more time. I would never have agreed to your plan."

"Morgana, you are a High Priestess. There is so much more that you can do with your gifts…your powers! Think of what we could be…together. Becoming the wife of some prince is not your destiny."

"What do you know of my destiny?" Morgana raised her voice, unable to contain her anger. "I'm so tired of everyone pretending as if they know my future. I control my future…no one else! Not you…or Uther."

"Morgana," Morgause said, hurt showing plainly on her face. "I am not Uther Pendragon. I am only telling you what I know to be true from the prophecies."

"I don't believe in prophecies," said Morgana stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't say that, for the prophecies never lie. You might not believe in them now, but you will. One day."

"Surely you haven't brought me here to discuss ancient words scribbled over a thousand years ago. Why did you kidnap Merlin?"

"Merlin was merely a device to bring you to me. I had questions that needed answered."

"What kind of questions?

Morgause turned away. "I wanted to know why you never returned to me. Why my plan had failed. Morgana, I am not proud of my actions, but the loneliness I felt in your absence left a void in my heart. That night, when you did not return, I thought perhaps you were waiting…when it was safe. But you never came."

"Can you blame me?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"No, I do not blame you. But I was angry…so angry. Once again, I was alone. So, Erwan was my spy, as I'm sure you're well aware. I had to know what you were doing…and if you were…happy."

"Yes, I know all about your clever plan. So when your plot foiled with Erwan you decided that killing my horse was my punishment?"

"Morgana, no! I did not harm your horse. Stargazer…wasn't that her name?"

"Don't lie to me…not again. I know you were the only one who could have done such a thing." Morgana stifled a sob, willing herself to appear strong in front of Morgause.

"And I am telling you the truth, sister." Morgause gently caressed her cheek. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. It was all Erwan's doing, and I would have punished him with his life…if it weren't for a certain servant you're so fond of."

"You're telling me that Erwan poisoned my horse? I don't believe it."

"I would never do such a terrible thing to you, Morgana. You must believe me. If not, Merlin will testify on my behalf. He should be awake any second now." Morgause cast a disdainful glance over in his direction. Her eyes briefly lit up and she nodded her head, forcing Merlin's body to throw itself upward. Merlin's eyelids slowly fluttered open, and then closed again.

Morgause stormed over, her patience waning. "Wake up, servant boy." She nudged him with her boot until he muttered incoherently. Morgana rushed over to his side.

"Merlin…Merlin? Are you alright?" Morgana gently shook his shoulders, urging him to eventually open his eyes. "What did you do to him?" she asked Morgause, who she was feeling more and more angry with.

"I cast a perfectly harmless sleeping spell on him. Once he is fully conscious he will be more coherent."

"I don't know if I can believe another word you say. And where pray tell is Erwan?"

"He escaped, thanks to him," Morgause nodded at Merlin, who was slowly awakening.

"Merlin must have had a good reason for whatever he did. I trust him."

"Morgana, I know his secret. I know he has magic."

Morgana paused, feeling herself grow cold. "I don't know what you're speaking of. He's nothing more than a servant boy…how do you think-"

"You can save yourself from pretending you don't know. It's too late. Merlin made quite a show of his powers when he challenged me. You would have been proud of him, considering he's your instructor."

Morgana was quiet, not knowing exactly what to say. She must be telling the truth. How on earth would she know that Merlin gave her lessons unless he had told her?

"Morgana?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as a rather woozy looking Merlin stared up at her, his expression one of relief and confusion. Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. He was alright.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're in the Darkling Woods. Morgause has been holding you ransom." She hoped that was enough to jog his memory as he began to sit up, still looking bewildered.

"Ahh, my head!" he groaned as he placed the palms of his hands over his forehead.

"Yes, I'm afraid I forgot to mention the headache you would experience afterwards. Fortunately for you, the feeling won't last long." Morgause bent down so that she was level with him.

"Morgause…now I remember," Merlin muttered.

"Of course you do," Morgause said. "And I'm sure you also remember revealing your powers to me. You will tell Morgana the truth about Erwan. Tell her I did not poison her horse."

"Give him a chance to recover before you force him to do anything!" Morgana snapped.

"Erwan…he escaped…" Merlin began slowly, as if the recent events were all coming back to him in pieces.

"Yes, and just how did he escape?" Morgause asked impatiently.

"I…stopped you. I stopped you from murdering him." Merlin's eyes grew larger as he stared at Morgause. "I revealed my powers to you."

Morgana breathed in sharply. So it was true then.

Morgause looked slightly smug as she glanced between Merlin and Morgana. "As you see, I was telling the truth, Morgana. I'm only amazed that I did not see it before. Merlin is more clever than I ever gave him credit for."

"And my horse?" Morgana murmured softly.

"It was Erwan…he killed Stargazer," Merlin answered slowly.

"I told you I would never hurt you in such a way, Morgana. I know I made the mistake of using you before, but I know how wrong I was. Don't you see?"

Morgana, refusing to meet her gaze, locked eyes with Merlin instead. He smiled reassuringly, which suddenly gave her courage. And with that sense of courage came compassion.

"I am sorry I judged you so harshly. But it made the most sense, and then when you took Merlin…"

"I know. I acted hastily. But what I wanted most of all was to see you again, dear sister."

"Everything alright over there? Morgana?" Frederick called out.

"We're fine. Merlin is awake and unharmed."

"Any chance I can come closer?"

"Stay where you are," Morgause said firmly as she cast a look of annoyance in his direction. "Tell me, Morgana. What will your Frederick say when he discovers your powers? You can't hide forever."

"Frederick knows the truth, and he accepts me for who I am," Morgana shot back defiantly. She didn't miss Merlin's shocked expression.

"Bravo, Morgana. It looks like you'll get your happy ending after all. And does he know the truth about your boy?"

"I never told him about Merlin. I'd rather you not say anything," Morgana said in a low voice.

"Of course, we must protect Merlin at all costs. But does he know your other secret?"

"What other secret?"

"You know of what I speak."

"I haven't a clue as to what you're speaking of," Morgana said, exasperated.

"Really, Morgana. It's written all over your face. You and the servant boy share feelings for each other. Why else would you come for him so quickly?"

Merlin sat up straighter, his strength returning to him. "Don't answer her, Morgana. She'll twist everything you say."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to speak," Morgause said firmly, directing her attention back to Morgana.

"Merlin is my friend, nothing more. I wasn't going to let you bring any harm to him."

"The bond you two share goes deeper than friendship. You both have magic. And seeing as Merlin was the one who released you from my enchantment, you must feel as if you owe a debt to him."

"I do owe a great deal to Merlin. He's helped me through some very trying times-"

"You love him, don't you?" Morgause interrupted. "You love this servant boy."

"I…" Morgana stuttered, her mind in a whirl.

"Say it, Morgana. Tell me you love him."

"Morgana, don't listen to her," Merlin said firmly.

Morgause shot a look of warning at him and focused again on her sister, who looked oddly uncomfortable at the moment. So it was true then. Her feelings ran deeper for Merlin, just as she had suspected. Perfect.

"Your silence speaks volumes, my sister. I'm afraid your love for Merlin is your weakness."

"Just as your love for me is," said Morgana quietly.

Morgause must have agreed based on her silence. She attempted a weak smile. "You admit your love for him, then?"

"Yes," Morgana finally answered. Her eyes instantly locked with Merlin's, which had grown quite round at her confession.

Morgause seemed pleased with her response. "Morgana, come back with me. Let me teach you everything I know. Under my tutelage you will become the most powerful High Priestess this land has ever known. Let all the world see you for who you truly are, including Uther Pendragon. Together, we can bring magic back to this realm."

"You know I cannot go back with you, and you know why. We've been through this before, Morgause."

"Then you refuse to accept your destiny?" Morgause's eyes narrowed.

"My destiny is for me to decide, and me alone," Morgana answered resolutely. "I know you mean well, but you must let me go."

Morgause quickly stood. "But I cannot simply let you go, Morgana. You leave me no choice."

"No choice?"

"Either you will return with me, or Merlin will. It's your decision."

"No…" Morgana gasped.

"Morgana, you can't go with her," Merlin said vehemently. "Besides, I can defend myself if I have to." Merlin stood as well and planted himself between Morgana and Morguase, trying his best to shake off the dizziness he was still feeling.

"How heroic of you," Morgause mocked.

Morgana tugged at his jacket. "Merlin, no. I won't let you do this. Your life is far more important than mine!"

Morgause looked more than skeptical as she glanced over Merlin's skinny frame. "Is it? I highly doubt that. While you intrigue me…Merlin...I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I hope you know that."

"I'm prepared for whatever you have planned." Merlin raised both hands as if to defend himself. "Morgana, step back."

"Merlin, don't do this. Please. You aren't strong enough."

"Morgana…go." Merlin's voice was so authoritative that Morgana was almost fearful of him.

What happened in the next few seconds passed so quickly that Merlin didn't have time to think. He watched as Morgana reluctantly and tearfully backed away. Once she was a safe distance from them, he returned his attention to Morgause. But he knew he was in no state to fight her. He could barely stand on his own two feet. _Some powerful sorcerer I am_, he thought wryly to himself. He expected Morgause to be a formidable opponent, yes. But what he didn't expect was the blinding light that knocked him flat on his back. Then a scream. Was it Morgana's? He couldn't tell. In fact, he couldn't really _see _anything except forms moving above him. He heard another cry, but this time it wasn't from Morgana, he was sure of it. A deeper, masculine voice suddenly spoke. Merlin attempted once more to lift his aching head, but to no avail. He couldn't even move. But he could speak, because he heard a voice which sounded strangely like his calling out Morgana's name.

_Please, let her be safe, _he thought before he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**Poor Merlin! Morgause can't seem to stop picking on him. And Morgana finally admitted...out loud...that she loves Merlin! Yay! Just to let you know, the next chapter will be mostly from Frederick's POV. So sorry in advance to those of you who aren't so crazy about him, but it's an important part of the story so you can't skip. Lots happens! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	27. A Stoic Mind and a Bleeding Heart

**Wow, I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update this chapter! I was doing so well with keeping this story updated too. Hope you haven't lost interest. As I said before, this chapter is told from Frederick's point of view, and as you can see, some of the past chapter is repeated here. I thought it was important to really get inside his head, especially since something important happens. :) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Don't let me darken your door_  
_That's not what I came here for_  
_No it's not what I came here for_

_And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone_  
_I won't know if I'm doing you wrong_  
_I never know if I'm doing you wrong_

_So I watched the world tear us apart_  
_A stoic mind and a bleeding heart_  
_You never see my bleeding heart_

_A constant reminder of where I can find her_  
_A light that might give up the way_  
_Is all that I'm asking for_  
_Without her I'm lost_  
_But my love, don't fade away_

**~Reminder by Mumford and Sons (of course!) ;)**

* * *

Tapping his sword hilt impatiently, Frederick shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he waited. He didn't like this, being so helpless. And no matter what Morgana thought, he couldn't shake the idea that Morgause was up to no good. He refused to take his eyes off of the two women, who were deep in conversation at the moment. Thinking back to Morgana's confession just a short while ago, he couldn't' believe he hadn't put all the pieces together. Well, he had suspected that Morgana might have magic when he had discovered her connection to Morgause, but she had quickly shot him down. What still didn't settle quite right with him was the "bond" she shared with Merlin. He could understand her wanting to protect him from Morgause, but what he saw in her eyes was something else entirely.

And no matter how much he kept trying to push the nagging thoughts and questions out of his head, they kept returning…relentlessly. It didn't help that he had been sent away out of earshot, unable to help. His eyes still riveted on Morgana and Morgause, he jumped slightly when they both moved to kneel down by Merlin. He gripped his sword hilt tighter, for what reason he didn't know. Morgause wouldn't let allow him to get any closer. Frustrated, he paced nervously, hoping he could see something that would put his mind at ease. What was the use? He couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Everything alright over there?" Frederick unexpectedly called out.

To his relief, Morgana answered him. "We're fine. Merlin is awake and unharmed."

Feeling bolder, he dared another question. "Any chance I can come closer?"

This time Morgause responded, but her voice wasn't quite as pleasant. "Stay were you are," she commanded. He could imagine her eyes flashing ominously from where he stood.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Frederick muttered under his breath as Morgause's attention turned once again to Morgana. Enough waiting around. He had to be closer, just in case Morgause attempted something underhanded. His heart began racing faster as he took a few steps off to the side. What would Morgause do if she saw him? He couldn't risk both Morgana and Merlin's lives. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to either one.

Quickly ducking out of sight, Frederick padded lightly across the forest's mossy floor. As he came closer, Morgana and Morgause's voices grew more succinct. At least he knew he was heading in the right direction-he could barely see from his crouched position. When he was finally within hearing range, he found a large tree to conceal himself behind and waited anxiously as he eavesdropped.

"The bond you two share goes deeper than friendship," Morgause said smoothly. "You both have magic. And seeing as Merlin was the one who released you from my enchantment, you must feel as if you owe a debt to him."

Frederick's eyes widened. He must not have heard the sorceress correctly. Surely she wasn't talking about Merlin.

"I do owe a great deal to Merlin. He's helped me through some very trying times-"

"You love him, don't you? You love this servant boy."

Frederick stiffened at Morgause's question, feeling as if the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him. Had his ears deceived him? He dared a peek from behind the tree he had stationed himself at. Morgana was staring blankly at Morgause, stuttering. Why was she stuttering? And Merlin…had magic?

"Say it, Morgana. Tell me you love him," Morgause urged her on. Frederick was torn between wanting to gag the sorceress and wanting to hear Morgana's response. Or did he really want to know?

"Morgana, don't listen to her," Merlin's voice suddenly cut it. Merlin. He was alive, although looking slightly pale.

"Your silence speaks volumes, my sister. I'm afraid your love for Merlin is your weakness," Morgause said, obviously pleased with herself. Frederick gritted his teeth in anger. What exactly was she trying to prove?

"Just as your love for me is." Morgana's words were so soft that he barely heard her.

Surely her love for Merlin was the love a brother and sister shared. Surely.

"You admit your love for him, then?" Morgause said triumphantly.

Frederick waited with baited breath for her response. The silence seemed to drag on for hours.

"Yes," finally came the simple, but firm, response.

Frederick instantly turned out of sight and slowly found himself sliding down the rough bark of the tree. His back was scraping against the juts and uneven bumps, but he didn't care. All he could do was berate himself. What a fool he had been! All this time it had been right under his very nose. He had suspected their romance from the start, even if he had been teasing, but he had been far too quick to brush it aside once his own feelings had got in the way. And like he had told Morgana, he thought Merlin was the one who possibly had feelings for her.

And who wouldn't? Within the first few days of his stay at Camelot, he had quickly discovered that Morgana was impossible to stay away from. She was the strongest woman he had ever met…and the most beautiful. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and that was a rare quality to see. Most of the women he knew submitted to authority without question. Not Morgana. She was passionate….even reckless. And he loved her for it.

But she didn't love him. Frederick smiled sadly as the truth fully dawned on him. She loved Merlin. And why wouldn't she? He had magic…just like her. It all made sense now…why she had been so hesitant with him after the engagement. Their relationship had changed, and not for the better. Yet she was still going to marry him. Before he had been content with slowly winning her love, but not now. Now everything was different.

"Either you will return with me, or Merlin will. It's your choice."

Morgause's menacing tone quickly snapped him back to reality. So she did have a hidden agenda after all.

"No…" Morgana said desperately.

"Morgana, you can't go with her," Merlin cut in. Frederick listened and watched as Merlin bravely placed himself between the two, offering his protection. Morgana pleaded with him to step out of the way as Morgause continued her threatening.

"I'm prepared for whatever you have planned," Merlin stated, and proceeded to command Morgana to step back, despite her entreaties to him to step away.

Frederick shook his head. Morgause would blast him to bits. Surely he knew that. Unless…unless his powers were strong enough to fight her. Frederick inhaled deeply and held his sword in front of him. He knew what he had to do…but timing was everything. Jumping out from his hiding place, Frederick emerged just in time to see a blinding light aim directly for Merlin's head. A high-pitched scream sounded and another blast of light…this time a fiery red bolt…deterred Morgause's, sending light shattering into what seemed a million different directions. Frederick ducked as the magical light came flying toward him and turned to Morgana, whose hands were outstretched, her eyes glowing an angry shade of reddish-orange. So _she _had blocked Morgause's bolt. She seemed in a state of shock as she looked from her hands and then to him.

"Frederick…" she shakily muttered.

Before he could say anything, a piercing cry sounded, sending shivers down his spine. It was a wounded cry, but the air was so heavy with remnants of extinguished flames neither of them could see more than a few feet ahead of them.

"Frederick…it's Merlin. I know it is. He was hit," Morgana sputtered incoherently as she gripped his arm.

"Shh. Calm down. The cry was higher…it must be Morgause."

"I…hurt her?" Morgana's face grew paler.

"I don't know yet. We'll find out. And be careful…it could be a trap. Come with me," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"Merlin!" he called out as they stepped forward tentatively. The smokiness was gradually fading away, making it a little easier to see what was ahead.

"Merlin!" Morgana repeated, her voice betraying her desperation.

"Morgana…" a weak voice cut through the stillness. Morgana's grip on Frederick's hand grew tighter. "It's Merlin," she said hoarsely. "He's alright. Merlin!"

"Morgana…" the voice repeated, this time more faint.

"Merlin, keep talking! We'll come to you," Frederick said, practically shouting.

"I'm…here…"

"Keep talking, Merlin!"

"I'll protect you…it's my fault. All...my fault…" Merlin's voice began to fade, as well as the smokey fog.

"There he is!" Morgana pulled away and ran to a form huddled on the ground. "Merlin…Merlin!" Her eyes drifted to a scorched circle on his shirt. "He's been hit," she said as she glanced up at Frederick.

"Morgana…I'll protect you…" Merlin muttered again as he traveled in and out of consciousness.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do!" Morgana wrung her hands.

Frederick lifted the torn fabric on Merlin's shirt and saw a painful looking burn on his chest.

"One of the stray bolts must have hit him."

"Then this is my fault? What have I done!"

"Hold on. You've saved his life. If Morgause had hit him full force, it might have killed him. You protected Merlin from something far more dangerous."

"But he's dying!"

"How do you know he's dying? It's a burn. A burn which I know you can heal."

"Me? I've never healed anyone. I've never learned…"

"Did you learn how to shoot a firebolt out of your hands? I bet Merlin never taught you that," Frederick said slowly, bracing himself for her response.

Morgana froze. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do, but that's not important right now. You can heal him."

"I can't! I'll make him worse."

"No, you won't. You'll heal him…I know you will."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked warily as she glanced from Merlin's scorched skin to Frederick's determined expression.

"Because, Morgana, you love him."

* * *

**Hmm, so Frederick knows, and Morgana knows that he knows! The song I posted at the beginning is actually meant to be for Frederick and Morgana...because it describes their relationship pretty well at the moment. He's still hoping for a chance...but she's fading away from him. And he sees that now. Soooo...do you think Morgana can heal Merlin? **


	28. Morgana's Chance

**Hey everyone-sorry again for the somewhat late update. And thank you for all the feedback as always! I'm sorry not everyone liked how the last chapter went, but I tried to be as nice as possible to Frederick because I really like him too. :) Having him overhear Morgana's conversation with Morgause seemed like the best way to do it instead of Morgana blatantly telling him. Because honestly, I think she has a soft spot for him. ;) Not sure I agree with an anon comment that said Merlin and Morgana are being too lovey-dovey...I actually think they've been very restrained. But everyone's entitled to their own opinion. :) Oh, and I actually have a question for you all at the end of this chapter. I'd really love to hear your feedback!**

* * *

Morgana's face paled. _He knew_. And she felt every bit the fool as she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Her first reaction was to tell him it wasn't true…but she couldn't bring herself to form the words. And she was done with lying.

"How long have you known?" Morgana finally asked, her voice barely an audible whisper.

"Not more than ten minutes ago. But I should have seen the signs sooner."

"You…heard what I said to Morgause?"

Frederick nodded, a ghost of a smile briefly flashing across his well-defined features.

"Frederick…I…I'm so sorry…"

"I know. You tried. You really did. But it wasn't working…and I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it."

"But for you to find out this way…"

"It was better this way. Truly. You never would have admitted your feelings otherwise, would you?"

Morgana was silent. She hated that he was right. Frederick suddenly placed his hands over hers, stroking them gently. Morgana stiffened, her expression lined in confusion as she glanced upward.

"We can discuss this later," he said. "But for now, you must save Merlin…or he could die. And I know you would never be able to forgive yourself if that happened."

Morgana shook her head. "I told you…I don't know how to save him. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you are, sister."

Morgana and Frederick swiveled around to see Morgause limping toward them. Frederick instantly rose and drew his sword.

"Stay where you are! You've caused enough harm here already."

Morgause threw her hands up. "I mean no harm. I only wish to repair some of the damage I have done. Let me help her."

"You're wounded," Morgana said slowly as she stared at the painful looking gash on Morgause's right leg. It was slowly trickling blood around the tear in the fabric of her riding breeches.

"It is nothing that I can't heal myself."

"Did I do that?" Morgana gasped as she brought a hand up to her lips.

"I will be fine, Morgana. But you must heal him. And you can."

"I don't understand…why would you help Merlin?"

"Because you care for him. And to take him away from you would be cruel. I know what's it like to be alone."

"Is that why you were going to force him to go with you? So that I would know the loneliness that you felt?"

Morgause hesitated before responding. "Yes, but revenge is not always as satisfying as one thinks it will be. I see that now." Morgause took a step forward, wincing as she did so. Frederick, keeping his sword raised, still was skeptical.

"Will you help him?"

"No," she answered calmly. "I will help Morgana. She will be the one to heal him."

"If this is some sort of trick…" Frederick said, trailing off.

"It is not. I assure you." Morgause knelt down next to Morgana. "You must concentrate, sister. Healing spells require more than just the right words. You must truly believe that you can perform this deed. Don't let your emotions entangle you. They will only cloud your judgment. Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded. "I understand."

"Then repeat these words after me." Morgause clasped Morgana's hands in her own and began. "Gestathole. Thurhhwindle. (_Cure. Make well._) Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed. (_Cleanse the sickness through healing the flesh_.) Now you must lay your hands on his wound as you speak. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Morgana's brows furrowed as she strained to remember the words. After stumbling through the spells, Morgana looked up hopefully into Merlin's face, praying he would show some sign of improvement. Instead she was greeted with silence.

"I-I did something wrong. Morgause…I can't do this…" Morgana began to panic, fear showing clearly on her face. "You have to heal him."

"No, Morgana. Listen to me!" Morgause grabbed her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes. "I know you can do this. But you let your emotions get in the way. You _must _focus."

Morgana's eyes flashed as she pulled away. "He's going to die because I can't perform a simple spell. Why won't you heal him? I'm begging you."

"You will never know just how powerful you really are until you are given the chance. _This_ is your chance, Morgana."

"While you're attempting to teach this lesson, might I remind you that Merlin could be dying? I don't see why you can't speed things up," Frederick said, shooting a suspicious look over to Morgause.

"No, she can and she will do this," Morgause stated firmly.

"Morgana," Frederick said, kneeling beside her. "Don't underestimate yourself. You saw what you did earlier."

"But I don't know how to control my powers! I still don't know what I did. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't kill me. I'm here. Now, focus on Merlin. He needs you."

Morgana hesitantly laid both hands over Merlin's wound once again. As she repeated after Morgause, a strange sensation overtook her. Feeling calmer than she had before, she spoke the words with more force and clarity. It took her several tries, but she finally had the annunciation down. And she no longer heard Morgause's voice urging her on. It was just her. She dared not open her eyes to see if the spell was even working.

_"_Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed. Ahluttre tha seocness. **Thurh-haele braed**!" Morgana shouted the last sentence more forcefully, gasping as she did so. Why did she feel so breathless, as if something had just gone out of her? What it was, she didn't exactly know.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Frederick asked as he steadied her.

"I think so. Did it work?" Morgana asked anxiously as Morgause closely examined Merlin's wound. The corners of Morgause's lips tipped upward as she glanced back.

"His wound is healed. You have succeeded, as I knew you would."

* * *

**So yay, Morgana did it! In case anyone was wondering, I got the spells off of a Merlin website. Actually, Merlin uses these very same spells during separate episodes on the show. Again, Morgana always strikes me as the emotional one...Morgause is more level-headed. Did anyone see Oz: The Great and Powerful? I couldn't help but think of the similarities between Theodora and Morgana...and even Evanora and Morgause. Morgana had all the passion while Morgause was the brains behind everything. And you can definitely see Morgana's powers spinning out of control at the end of Season 3 when she's screaming, so I thought it would be interesting to show how scared she was to heal Merlin since she wasn't fully in tune with her powers yet. Also, I'm not trying to make Morgause suddenly become the good guy, but I truly believe that she loved Morgana and hated to see her in pain. That's why I wanted her to be the one to help Morgana heal Merlin. Like I've said before, Morgause is one of those complicated characters who could have had a lot more to her story. **

**Anyway, here comes the question. Would anyone object to Frederick returning during future Merlin stories of mine? Not as Morgana's love interest, but just in general? Also, I know a lot of you were saying how you would love for him to find a girl, so what would you think to Mithian and Frederick as a couple? Just throwing some ideas out there. I don't have anything planned right now, but I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Thanks again for sticking with this story, even though it might have turned differently than some of you would have liked. We are _very _near the end actually! I'm planning on posting 2 more chapters so that there will be 30 total. Kind of worked out perfectly. :)**


	29. Second Chances

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**~Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars)**

* * *

Morgana covered her mouth to stifle the gasping noise that was escaping from her lips. It had actually worked!

"You did it," Frederick whispered as he gripped her shoulder. Morgana nodded, still in shock.

"You controlled your magic beautifully, sister. No matter what you might think, your destiny is very great indeed."

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one being bothered about destinies," a muffled voice cracked.

Morgana quickly looked down to see Merlin slowly sitting up. "Merlin!" she nearly shouted out of relief. "Are you alright?"

Looking around him in confusion, Merlin's eyes widened and then narrowed suspiciously when his gaze fell on Morgause. "Wh-what happened?" He dropped his hands to his chest where he had been wounded.

"My sister healed you," Morgause answered.

"Morgana…you healed me?"

"I think so…but it was Morgause who gave me all the words."

"But it was you who breathed life into those words. Never forget that."

"Thank you," Merlin said gratefully, although he still kept a wary eye on Morgause. "I suppose I must thank you as well," he said reluctantly to the High Priestess.

"What I did for you I did only for Morgana's sake. Keep that in mind."

As Merlin struggled to get to his feet, an outstretched hand shot down. "Need a hand?" Frederick offered. Wincing slightly as he stood, Merlin realized he hadn't noticed Frederick until now. He was beginning to wonder just how much Frederick knew…and if he should be worried.

"Thank you," Merlin murmured.

"I suppose it would be futile to even dare to hope that you would come with me now," Morgause said softly, the corners of her lips tilting up ever so slightly.

"Morgause…I'm sorry…but my place belongs…here," Morgana answered hesitantly, unsure of her choice of words. "But I will never forget your kindness." Morgana reached for Morgause's hands, once again eyeing the deep gash in her sister's leg. "Can I at least…ease your pain?"

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for today." Morgause deftly waved her hand over her wound and whispered a healing spell. The gash instantly vanished. "Morgana, if ever you should change your mind, you will know where to find me. And I truly believe you will come searching for me when you realize that Uther Pendragon will never change. He will never accept our kind. But I will always be waiting for you with open arms."

"Let us hope that day never comes. Uther may not change, but Arthur is different."

"Yes, Arthur is a different man than his father, but do you truly believe he will embrace the Old Religion with open arms? I think not."

"Arthur is a good man. I have faith in him," Merlin cut in. "He will rule differently than Uther."

"Do you really think so, servant boy? But that's right, you are not just a servant boy. How clever of you to be hiding…all this time…right under Arthur Pendragon's very nose. I wonder just how long you'll be able to continue with this masquerade of yours. Soon it might be your head on the chopping block…or yours." Morgause sharply turned to Morgana, her expression filling with concern.

"I will be careful, Morgause. But you must accept that this is the life I've chosen. Please."

Morgause nodded. "I suppose this is farewell, then."

"I suppose it is," Morgana said shakily.

Morgause unexpectedly pulled Morgana into an embrace. "Be careful, dear sister. Don't reveal yourself to Uther, no matter how much you are tempted to do so. He will not hesitate to kill you. Do you promise me this?"

Morgana paused before responding. "Yes…I promise."

Morgause released her, looking somewhat relieved. Coldly glancing over at Merlin and Frederick, Morgause's gaze remained fixed on Merlin. "No doubt we shall cross paths again, young warlock. You have given me much to ponder over."

"It's always a pleasure, Morgause, but I wouldn't like to cross paths with you again anytime soon," Merlin said sarcastically, earning him a reproving look from Morgana.

Morgause, ignoring his comment, focused on Frederick. "And I'm afraid I have the faintest feeling that a wedding just might not be taking place in the near future. Am I right?"

"That is none of your concern," Frederick replied, a hint of irritation flashing across his face.

Morgause seemed satisfied by his answer as she turned to leave. "Just as I thought. Oh, and Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"When you return, you will find an unpaid debt fulfilled. I hope it pleases you."

"What debt?" Morgana asked, perplexed.

"You shall see," Morgause called out without looking back.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Merlin remarked as they watched her form slowly disappear over the hill. "Morgana, you alright?" Judging by Morgana's wistful expression, she was having conflicting thoughts at the moment.

"Yes…I'll be fine." Morgana flashed a brief but vacant smile. "I think we had better head back. Uther must have sent out a search party by now." Without waiting for either of their responses, Morgana walked ahead of them.

"Well, I think she's giving the orders now," Frederick commented as Merlin and he kept up a steady pace, with Morgana leading the way.

"She probably wants to be alone to sort her thoughts. She always had a sort of…bond…with Morgause."

"You think she regrets her decision?"

"I hope not. Um, Frederick…" Merlin trailed off, seeming hesitant to continue.

"Yes?"

"What Morgause said to you…about there being no wedding…why would she say that?"

Frederick's jaw shifted. Merlin was about to mutter an apology, afraid he had offended him, until he finally replied.

"Because Morgana has feelings for you, and you for her."

"That's…that's…ridicu-"

"Oh stop it, Merlin!" Frederick whispered tensely, afraid that Morgana would overhear. "I heard everything between Morgause and Morgana. I was a fool to not see the signs earlier. Morgana knows."

"You've…already discussed this with her?" Merlin said uneasily, his face turning a shade paler.

"I have…well, briefly."

"Frederick, you know I can never act on any…feelings…I might have for the Lady Morgana. I'm not saying I do have feelings! Just that if I might…"

"Just admit it, Merlin. I'm not going to string you up. You'd be crazy not to be head over heels in love with her."

"Yeah, but you know nothing can ever come of it. She knows that. You can give her a better future than I could ever give her. She'll be a princess if she marries you. And one day she'll be the queen. What could I ever give her? Uther would have my head if he found out."

"Uther would have your head for other reasons, too. Warlock, eh?" Frederick said smugly, sneaking a sidelong glance to gauge Merlin's reaction.

Merlin winced. "I think you could have my head if you wanted. You know all of my secrets."

"Yes, it seems that I do."

"You going to give me up to Uther? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No, Merlin. That was never my plan. I know what I must do, but it's not going to be easy."

"You can't expose Morgana," Merlin said suddenly, his tone sounding fiercer than he intended.

"I would never risk Morgana's life, Merlin! It is not revenge I want. No…I have to set this right. And there's only one way to go about it. If you'll excuse me," Frederick said, walking briskly to catch up with her.

"Morgana, can I speak with you?"

Morgana's head snapped up and a brief look of panic appeared in her eyes. "Yes…I suppose we do have…matters…to discuss."

"I'm calling the wedding off, Morgana."

"You're what?" She whirled around to face him.

"Look, it's not right. Not this way. You did nothing wrong…and Merlin did nothing wrong. But I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that you would be happier with me when your heart belongs to someone else. It's not fair to either of us…and you deserve the best, Morgana."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. But I want to know that I'm making the right decision. So…is this the right decision?" Frederick drew in his breath, knowing many things depended on her answer.

His question seemed to hang in mid-air as Morgana took her time answering. If he wasn't mistaken, she fought back tears. For some reason he felt oddly comforted by the fact that her answer didn't come so easily.

"You're right," she finally responded, her chest heaving. "Because you deserve to be happy, Frederick. Truly happy."

* * *

Merlin watched anxiously as Frederick and Morgana spoke in low voices. Perhaps they would marry after all. But that was the way it should be, and he knew that. But it still hurt all the same. Morgana would leave Camelot for another realm. Who knows, maybe she would be happier there. At least she would be out of Uther's grasp. Merlin sighed. Just the thought of her gone left a void in his heart. _This is the way things have to be done. You need to grow up and accept your lot in life_. _You have other things to worry about anyway. Arthur still needs you. _Merlin smirked. Oh yes, Arthur would always need him. But as much as he tried to listen to the voice of common sense in his head, it didn't ease the pain of heartache.

A few miles further brought them out of the woods and into a clearing where the outline of Camelot's looming towers could be seen.

"We made it," Morgana said softly under her breath.

A horse's whinnying sounded in the distance, causing Morgana to stiffen. "It must be a patrol…I'm sure Arthur will have a few choice words for me."

Merlin winced. "Yeah…how exactly are we going to explain…"

"We're not," Frederick said. "All we need to tell Uther is that we went to search for Merlin, and that we found him. Tell him it was my idea. I'll speak to him…I'll have to anyway."

"But what about Morgause…"

"Tell him she released him to us. He need not know the rest of the details."

As the sound of horse hooves drew nearer, Morgana braced herself.

"It sounds like only one horse is approaching," Frederick commented, puzzled.

"It's probably Arthur. Bet he's furious with me," Merlin said.

"Wait…it's not possible…" Morgana muttered.

"Morgana, what is it?" Frederick asked, squinting his eyes in the direction she was fixated on.

"Do you see that horse coming to us? It has no rider."

"You're right. I guess it's not a patrol after all."

Morgana gripped his sleeve. "No, look closer. The horse…no, it can't be."

"Is that...Stargazer?" Merlin looked just as baffled as she.

"But…how?" Morgana said in a trembling tone.

"An unpaid debt…" Frederick murmured, casting a knowing look from Stargazer to Morgana.

"Morgause brought her back? It's impossible…"

"She is a High Priestess, and a powerful one at that," Merlin said, a smile lighting his face.

As the white horse came nearer, Morgana still eyed it skeptically. To her surprise, the mare headed straight for her. It nuzzled its nose into the palm of her hand, causing Morgana to jump back. A look of astonishment crossed her face. "Only Stargazer would greet me that way," she said as she slowly brought her hand to the horse's forehead, rubbing it in small circles. "It's a miracle," she whispered.

Merlin felt a huge load lifted from his shoulders as he watched Morgana embrace her old friend. Yes, it truly was a miracle. And a very welcome one at that.

* * *

**Ahhhh one more chapter you guys! Can't believe this is coming to an end. I've been insanely busy over the past two weeks...and since I'm almost done with the story I've been putting off writing these last chapters. Sorry for the delay. So did you like the surprise with Stargazer? You know I never would have really killed her off, right? ;) I'm really sorry to some of my readers who wanted Frederick and Morgana together. :( But it all turned out alright, and Frederick came to realize for himself that it would be a mistake. But hey, if I decide to write future stories with him, I'll make sure he gets his own happy ending. ;) And thank you so much for all the feedback you guys gave me on that...I really appreciate it! **


	30. The End is Just the Beginning

**Wow, has it really been over a month since I updated last? So sorry about that. It's been a _busy _few weeks! And I had a recent disappointment with a job so that kind of put me out of the writing mood for awhile. But I am back to post the last chapter. It's a longer chapter too, so I hope that sort of makes up for my lack of posting. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I hope you're all happy with the ending. And remember, the end is just the beginning. :) Hope you enjoy! And it wouldn't be a good last chapter if I didn't include one final Mumford and Sons song, would it? **

* * *

_So I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_That tethered mind free from the lies_

_But I will wait, I will wait for you_

**~I Will Wait for You by Mumford and Sons**

* * *

"Do you mean to tell me that Prince Frederick and you risked your lives to search for a worthless servant boy?" Uther paced the floor, glancing up every so often to shoot a scowl at Morgana. "Do you realize the danger you could have fallen into? And without telling a single soul where you had gone?"

Frederick stepped forward. "My Lord, I beg that you would forgive the Lady Morgana. I was solely responsible for leading the search. The blame is entirely on me."

"Frederick, I appreciate that you are protecting Morgana, but I know my ward all too well," Uther said pointedly as he locked eyes with Morgana. "I am almost certain that she was the mastermind behind this plan. She's been known to risk her life and the lives of others for servants before."

"No, my Lord. I assure you. She was entirely innocent. I had suspicions that Merlin was hurt or abducted when Gaius told me he had not returned from his errand to collect herbs out in the forest. And as you know, there have been so many reports of ruffians abducting people for a ransom in those very woods. I knew the boy must have been in some sort of danger."

"But he's a _servant_. As painful as it is, you must learn where to draw the line. And tell me, why would you care so? You barely know the boy."

"I have become acquainted with Merlin over the past few weeks that I've been here. He's been a friend to me."

"And that was your first mistake…allowing this boy to become your friend. No good can come out of friendships formed with those beneath your rank."

"I respectfully disagree, Sire."

Uther sighed. "So you're telling me that Morgana had no involvement whatsoever? She didn't force you into this?"

Frederick briefly glanced in her direction. From the fire in her eyes and the way her mouth was parted, she looked anxious to spar with Uther. He knew she was beginning to regret her promise to him to let him take all the blame. "No, she only went along with my plan. She heard me in the halls the night I was leaving and asked to help in my search. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"As hard as it is to believe, I cannot argue with you. Tell me, was this boy in any actual danger or was it all for nothing?"

"Just as I thought, Merlin had been kidnapped. But his abductors were unintelligent brutes. It didn't take much persuasion…or force…to convince them to let him go." Frederick hoped he was a good liar, because he was doing plenty of it right now.

Silence fell as Uther looked from Frederick and then to Morgana. "Well, it appears I have no choice but to believe you. I trust you see the foolishness in your behavior, and I'm sure your father would agree with me."

"I would beg your forgiveness, Sire, but I wholeheartedly believe that sparing Merlin's life was the right thing to do. My conscience is clear."

"As is mine," Morgana said.

"Well, you can explain that to Arthur and his men when they return from a very fruitless search. He might not be so understanding."

"My Lord, there is another matter I wish to…discuss with you…in private."

"Very well. Leave us." Uther gestured to the guards, who promptly obeyed.

As the room emptied out, Morgana briefly closed her eyes. She knew exactly what 'matter' it was Frederick was about to discuss. She felt awkward standing there. When Frederick said he wanted a private audience with Uther, did he mean she must leave as well?

"Morgana, if you leave, I understand," Frederick said quietly.

No, how could she leave him…alone? As much as she dreaded facing Uther's wrath, she wouldn't forsake him now. Mustering every bit of courage that she had left, she stepped forward and stood beside him. "I'm here," she whispered as she slipped her hand into his. She felt his resounding squeeze and knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

After showing his face to an astonished and relieved Gaius and being grilled for information from the older man, Merlin began his chores. First, he wanted to check on Stargazer. He could still barely believe that the horse was truly alive. And yet, here she was, looking as majestic as she always had. A thought crossed his mind: how would they explain to Arthur that Morgana's horse had risen from the dead? Arthur would be more understanding than Uther…but still. He wondered just how much they should tell him. No doubt he would be furious with all of them after returning to find them safe and sound back in Camelot. As he stroked the beautiful horse, his thoughts flew to Morgana and Frederick, who were being grilled by Uther at this moment. He imagined Uther was not very pleased they had risked their lives for that of a servant's.

The hours began to pass with no sign of either Morgana or Frederick. Merlin began to worry that Uther was sentencing them to some sort of punishment, but he wouldn't dare punish a prince from another realm…would he? Morgana maybe, but not Frederick.

"There ya are, boy!" a rough voice called out. Merlin abruptly turned to see Hammond, the head of the stable workers, coming his way. He never did like the man…he could be a downright bully when he wanted to be.

"So ya went missing fer a few days, did ya?"

"Yeah…but I'm back now."

The man grinned, revealing a missing tooth. "Aw, well if that isn't a shame. Sure didn't miss ya much!" Hammond roared with laughter at the disgusted expression on Merlin's face. "Come on now, don't take everythin' so serious! You always were so high n' mighty. And _there _ya go again, takin' me too seriously. Lighten up, would ya?" He let out another guffaw.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Hammond?"

"Need ya to saddle up the Prince's horse."

"But Arthur's not here."

"Well aren't ya a daft one! Not Arthur, the other one...can't think of his name…" Hammond reached up and scratched his head.

"Frederick?" Merlin said slowly, raising a skeptical brow.

"Yeah, that be the one. Needs it by mid-afternoon. Make sure it's fed and all that…seeing as ya have nothin' else to do. Ya always were a lazy lad."

"Wait, why does he need it? Did Lady Morgana also request to go riding?"

"I dunno. All I know is that he wants his horse. Those were the only orders I got. Now be on yer way, boy. I have work to do." Hammond plodded away, leaving Merlin slightly confused. Why would Frederick be leaving again? Surely he wasn't just going for a ride. Merlin paled. Unless Uther was so angry with him that he ordered his departure. Which meant he also wasn't pleased with Morgana. Or he could be jumping to conclusions too hastily.

By mid-afternoon, Merlin brought Frederick's horse to the front of the palace and waited for any signs of Frederick or Morgana. Instead, Gwen emerged.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed as her arms flew around his neck.

Merlin smiled and stumbled back a bit as she squeezed him. "Hi, Gwen."

"I'm so glad you're alright. Oh, I'm so glad. I was terrified when you all went missing. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Morgana told me everything…about Morgause kidnapping you," Gwen said quietly. "You don't have to pretend with me."

Relief shone in Merlin's eyes. At least he could tell the truth to her…and he knew he could trust Gwen with his life. "Gwen, do you know what's going on? Frederick's ordered his horse to be sent."

"You haven't heard? I thought you would have known. Frederick has broken his betrothal with Morgana…but she was in full agreement. Uther was furious at first, but they both convinced him it was the right thing for them to do."

"Wait, Frederick and Morgana…are no longer engaged? Are you sure?"

"Morgana told me herself. I don't know what happened between them when they went to rescue you, but they must have discovered that they don't really love each other."

"Yeah…must have…" Merlin trailed off.

"Of course, I can think of a person Morgana just _might_ have feelings for." Gwen smirked.

"Yeah…sure…"

"Merlin, are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"You aren't. I said-"

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped and glanced in the direction of the very familiar voice. Arthur was at the front of a small troop of men. His face showed a mixture of shock, relief…and annoyance.

Arthur jumped off his horse and nearly stumbled as he ran over to them. "You're alright?" he asked.

"Don't be too disappointed."

"I should be furious with you…we've been out searching for the past night. But you're alright?"

"Well, I'm here."

To his surprise, Arthur laughed and pulled him into a friendly hug. "And Morgana and Frederick? Are they here?"

"They're fine, Arthur," Gwen jumped in. "But Arthur…much has changed. Frederick and Morgana have broken off their betrothal."

"What?"

"Frederick is leaving any moment now…oh, they're coming." Gwen discreetly put distance between herself and Arthur as the sound of voices floated in their direction.

Sure enough, Frederick and Morgana emerged in the archway, arm-in-arm. To Merlin's surprise, they were talking and laughing as if nothing unpleasant had occurred.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed as she descended the stairs. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Arthur," Frederick said, "I'm sorry for the trouble we all put you through. We would have asked you to join us on our mission to find Merlin, but we had little time."

"Yes…well. I have to admit I'm a little confused. What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story…I'll fill you in on the details later," Morgana offered.

"Frederick, you're leaving?"

Frederick briefly glanced from Morgana and then to Arthur. "Yes, I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but Morgana and I have broken off our engagement."

"I did hear that…can't say I know the reason why."

"It was mutual…there are no hard feelings whatsoever," Frederick said reassuringly. "We both realized in time that it was not the right decision for either of us."

"I see…I think. How did my father handle the news?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Let's just say he wasn't too pleased at first. He'll get over it…eventually."

"Well, at least I can say my search for you wasn't all in vain. You'll never believe who I found lurking out in the woods." Arthur turned back to his men, who had already dismounted. It looked as if they were guarding someone until given further instruction.

"It's alright; you can bring the prisoner forward."

"Prisoner? Is it someone dangerous?" Morgana asked.

"It all depends on how you look at it. He did try to knock out one of my men with a large tree branch…unsuccessfully. Oh, and he proceeded to call me an arrogant spoiled brat as he attempted to throw a few punches my way…again, unsuccessfully. Don't know what came over him, but I thought you might know what to do with him, Frederick."

Frederick's eyes widened when the prisoner was brought closer. Erwan.

"This isn't lawful, I tell you. Let me go!" Erwan squirmed, trying to break free of his captors.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" Frederick said.

"Uther won't allow this. He'll release me!"

"Even after you poisoned my horse and nearly killed her?" Morgana's eyes flashed.

"W-what….no….that was an accident. I would never…." Erwan paled considerably, especially when he saw Merlin.

"Wait, Erwan was responsible for that? And what do you mean nearly killed her?" Arthur asked incredulously. "But…I thought she was dead…"

"Nearly died," Merlin cut in. "In fact, we thought she had, but Gaius was able to find a remedy."

"Oh," Arthur still seemed befuddled but moved on. "So, what should we do with him, Morgana? Considering his many crimes, I say we should lock him up for now."

Frederick quickly jumped in. "Or he could come with me. After all, Erwan was the reason I came to Camelot in the first place. I think it only fitting I return with him. He'll serve a fitting sentence in my kingdom for his crimes."

"N-no. I think I'd rather s-stay here," Erwan sputtered. "Besides, I know too many secrets for you to just send me away. Arthur…Arthur listen to me." Erwan cast a sly look toward Merlin, which only made his blood boil. He knew exactly what he would tell Arthur, and Merlin wouldn't allow it. To think he had saved Erwan made him want to question his sanity.

"Arthur, you'd never believe the truth about…grrrrpppp." Erwan's eyes widened and he clutched his throat.

Arthur backed away. "Um, say that again?"

"Ahhh, umphhhhh," Erwan sputtered nonsensically as the panicked look in his eyes continued to grow by the seconds.

Arthur smirked and patted him on the back. "No, I think Frederick has a good plan. Besides, the wrath of my father isn't something you'd want to face, especially in your….condition." Arthur turned to Frederick. "I'll send one of my men with you on the journey, just in case he tries anything funny. He's an odd one, isn't he?"

Frederick barely concealed his laughter as he exchanged a knowing look with Merlin. "Yes, never know what he's going to do next, that one. Thank you, Arthur. Now that that's settled, I'm afraid I must take my leave." Turning to Morgana, he raised one of her hands to his lips and planted a kiss. "It was a pleasure, Morgana. I hope we can still remain friends, despite all that has happened."

"I think I can agree to that," Morgana smiled in reply. Lowering her voice she added, "And Frederick, thank you…for being so understanding. I'll never forget your kindness."

"Don't be a stranger, and remember, my sister would still love to meet you."

"Your sister…your father! Aren't they on their way now as we speak?"

Frederick grimaced slightly. "Yes, I suppose they are. And I suppose I'll meet them on my way back."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Don't be. At least I've had one success in my journey here," Frederick nodded toward Erwan, who was already saddled and ready to go. "And I was reunited with old friends. I know we'll meet again." Frederick turned to leave, shooting one last reassuring smile at Morgana.

Merlin brought the horse forward, and before Frederick mounted, he turned and laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Look after her, Merlin," he said under his breath.

"I will. I promise. Frederick…"

Frederick stared, waiting for him to continue.

"You're a pretty good guy."

"You're not bad yourself," Frederick grinned and extended his hand. Merlin gripped it and firmly shook it.

"Take care of yourself, Frederick," Arthur called out as Frederick mounted his horse.

"Until we meet again, friends." Frederick waved and urged his stallion into a trot.

* * *

Long after Frederick's silhouette had disappeared beyond Camelot's walls, Morgana sat on the steps where he had taken his leave. So it was all over. The impossible mess she had assumed would never be right was really resolved. There were still so many questions that needed answered…questions she wish she knew the answers too. But not today. Today she would simply be thankful that all was well. Justice had been served to Erwan, Stargazer was alive and well, Merlin was alive, and Frederick still considered her a friend. Yes, all was well.

"Morgana, you're still here?" Merlin asked as he glanced tentatively around him before sitting down next to her. "Everything alright?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes. I was just thinking how fortunate I've been. This whole situation could have been much worse, you know. With Morgause…Erwan…Frederick discovering our…you know."

"Our powers?" Merlin added softly.

"Well, yes…but also…our…feelings for each other."

"Was that why he broke of the engagement?" Merlin asked, the truth slowly dawning on him.

"Yes. He didn't want to force me into something I couldn't go back on. He's quite a remarkable person."

"Yeah. He really is. But…Morgana…" Merlin paused and fingered the scarf around his neck, loosening it a bit, "you know there aren't many Fredericks out there. And you know that…that we could never…"

"Merlin, can we not talk about this right now? I'm tired of talking about the future. I just want to focus on what's right in front of me, and right now...that's you."

Merlin blushed slightly, suddenly becoming increasingly aware of how close they were…and how very out in the open. "Morgana, we can't be seen together…like this. But…I'm up for another lesson tonight if you are."

Morgana smiled coyly. "Why yes, I can't object to that. I'll be looking forward to it."

The sound of horse hooves forced Merlin into a standing position, and Morgana as well.

"Well, I had better go. We really have to be careful, you know."

"I know. I suppose it will always be this way."

"Someday, things might be different. There's always hope."

"Do you really believe that?"

Merlin shrugged. "I like to believe it's true. Anything could happen…" Merlin drifted off, his attention riveted on a rather wealthy looking man approaching the castle on horseback.

"Now who could _that _be?" he muttered as the rider drew closer.

"I don't believe we're expecting anyone," Morgana remarked, looking just as puzzled.

The rider came to a halting stop. Upon closer inspection, he was most likely in his early thirties, tall, with dark, shoulder-length hair, and a mustache that was perfectly rounded at the edges. Everything about the man, from his clothes to his pampered face, screamed extravagance. "Excuse me! I say there…boy…would you be so good as to announce my arrival to King Uther?"

"Um, certainly. And may I ask who I am announcing?"

"Yes, you may. My name is Lord Fendrel, and I am here on Uther's request to court the lovely Lady Morgana, of whom I have heard such great praise. I've also heard she's a great beauty, and I've travelled many weeks just to catch a glimpse of her. Would you…uh…know anything about that, boy?"

Merlin was speechless as he glanced sideways at Morgana, who was just as astonished as he.

"Oh, my. Aren't you a pretty thing?" Fendrel noted as his eyes lighted up at the sight of Morgana. "Pray, you wouldn't happen to be this lovely lady I have heard such glowing reports of?" Fendrel twirled the end of his mustache, much to Morgana's chagrin.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

Merlin barely restrained his laughter. "Her…the Lady Morgana? No…have they _really _told you that this woman is a beauty?" Merlin urged Fendrel closer and the man obliged as he dismounted.

"She is not such a beauty then?" he asked, looking disappointed. "Well then, I expected as much. In these cases, the woman is not so lovely as everyone is told. But surely she's…pretty?"

Merlin shook his head. "Let me tell you something right now, just between you and me. She's a dogface." Merlin could hardly keep a straight face as the man's countenance fell. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Morgana glaring at him, although he was sure she knew exactly what he was doing.

"She's…uh…that repulsive then?"

"Oh, much worse. Why else do you think it's taken so long for Uther to marry her off? I see this happen all the time. Poor chaps like you traveling hundreds of thousands of miles just to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Morgana, only to leave wishing they'd never set eyes on her in the first place. Listen, want to spare yourself a lot of trouble?"

Fendrel nodded, his mustache moving along with him.

"Leave…now. Before it's too late. Before Uther tricks you into marrying his hideous ward. This time, he means to trap someone for good. Why, I've even heard rumors that he plans on hiding her face under a veil this time. How dirty is that?"

"Terrible, just terrible," Fendrel muttered as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, my boy, I must thank you for your words of caution. I…uh…wouldn't want to give the girl false hope, so it seems like the only honorable thing a man like me can do is leave without anyone knowing I've been here. You won't…uh…tell anyone, will you?"

"Oh, don't worry. Our lips are sealed," Morgana said smoothly. "Now, you better leave before Uther finds you here."

"Yes, yes, of course! Leave…must leave…at once." And without further adieu, Sir Fendrel was gone, just as soon as he had come.

"Dogface, hm?" Morgana pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Well, it worked," Merlin grinned impishly at Morgana, who promptly ribbed him in the side.

"Ow!"

"I suppose I should thank you."

"I suppose you should. I mean, would you really want a man named Fendrel courting you? And that mustache…how did he get it to do that…thing?" Merlin mimicked the swirl at the ends with his fingers, causing Morgana to laugh whole-heartedly.

The sound of voices floating from inside the castle reminded Merlin that it was time to go their separate ways. Feeling braver than he should have, Merlin kissed her on the cheek. "See you later?"

Smiling, Morgana reached up to touch her cheek in surprise. "See you later, Merlin."

_**~~The End~~**_

* * *

**And...the story is finally over. :) I hope it all came together smoothly. This chapter is much longer than I thought it would be. I had so many loose ends I wanted to tie up...and I really didn't want to post another chapter since 30 seemed to be the right amount. So, I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing the part about the late suitor who arrives. He's slimy, isn't he? I thought it would be a funny way to close the story. And what did you think of Erwan conveniently losing his voice like that? The scoundrel. **

**Anyway, as I've said before, this isn't the end. I would love to continue Merlin and Morgana's story. And I do have some ideas for future stories and one-shots. I'd also like to bring Frederick back...and a story with Gwaine wouldn't be so bad either. ;) The time issue is the only problem, but doing a few one-shots to start off with might be a little easier. Thank you again to all of my faithful readers who have stuck with this story and always leave such lovely feedback! I couldn't have done it without you. Oh, and a big shout-out to my little sister who proof-reads my stories and gladly gives her feedback (I think she was Team Frederick through the whole story though, lol). Couldn't have done it without you either, little sis! :) **


End file.
